The Fountain Of Youth
by Emma Sparrow
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Jack and the crew set sail once more, to find the Fountain Of Youth, with loads of adventure and surprises along the way. Shocking truths will be revealed during the journey, as we follow our favourite characters. Set directly after AWE.
1. Jack And Barbossa Strike A Deal

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN - THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH**

**CHAPTER 1**

The rain was hammering down, and the thunder clapped with vicious loudness over the town of Port Royal. The visibility was tainted and blanketed by the very darkness of the night, and spray from the downpour. Trees threatened to keel over by the strength of the gusts of wind that attempted to pull and destroy anything in its invisible path, sounding almost like a ferocious fire blazing in the sky.

The Royal Navy's office was in total darkness, except for the flickering of a single candle, half spent on a mahogany table top, its wax trickling down, engulfing itself into a terrible mutated mess.

A cloaked hooded figure stood in the dim light, staring out of one of the windows, although not much was to be seen, but a partial reflection caught on the glass of himself. The black hood was covering most of his face, but what was exposed revealed severely scared skin, that was pulled tightly over the bones, painfully repulsive. The man looked at himself, and put one of his hands to the face he loathed to be wearing, and surveyed the damage with his fingers as he ran them over the roughness, making him feel sick to the stomach, but unable to stop, as if he had found a morbid curiosity with himself. He wished to remind himself constantly, so that he may one day fill himself with so much anger, that nothing would be able to stop him from getting the revenge that he so desperately seeked, and track down the persons responsible for his present condition. He was not content just to settle for the fact that he was still alive after what had happened. He wanted payback. And as soon as he had formed his plan, he was determined not to rest until it was executed.

The tavern in Tortuga, was a buzz of activity. Rowdy drunkards bellowing all around, and the wenches offering a night of fun to whoever may be intrested. Through the smoky atmosphere, a cocktail of odours could be smelt, none whatsoever of course, were very pleasant, glasses being smashed, drinks being spilt, in actual fact, a very normal night for this drinking hole.

Amongst all of the mahem, sat a group of pirates, settled with their tankards, enjoying a night that was free from their duties of the Black Pearl. All were busy in conversation, especially two, who seemed to be having a disagreement.

"Well how many more times would ye like me to say it!" Bellowed Captain Barbossa looking rather aggravated.

"As many times as I want you to Hector,and I think that's pretty fair considering what you did." replied a smug looking Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Oh!! Ok! But just this one more time! Jack, I am sorry for stealing the Pearl..."

"AGAIN" interrupted Jack, at an utterly dismayed Barbossa.

"Oh for goodness sake man!"

"Anyway..." continued Jack, "I know _exactly_ why you came back for me, I know you and your intentions too well, and don't even try to deny what you are up to."

"Up to?" questioned Barbossa, and let out a deceptive chuckle, "Jack, my intentions be fair to all involved, I can assure you of that."

"So let me get this straight. You came back to find me, to make a _fair _proposition, which just happens to involve the map that will lead us to the Fountain Of Youth, and expect me to be assured that you are _not_ going to deceive me in some way?" replied Jack

"I can understand why your confidence in me has been shattered, after the confusion over the Captaincy of my ship, but there isn't any reason at all why we can't all share in the delights that the fountain can give us, is there?" said Barbossa, looking hopeful.

"You seem to have gone selectively absent minded yet again, so let me remind you of something. The Black Pearl is _my _ship, therefore, _I_ am the Captain! How do I know that once you get your hands on the map, that you won't maroon me just like you have done twice before?" said Jack.

"Well," continued Barbossa sighing, "You would just have to find it within yourself to trust me, and once we have drank from the fountain, there will be plenty of time to go after other ships..."

"For _you_ to go after other ships you mean." said Jack butting in once more.

The two Captains were temporally interrupted by a drunk man knocking into the table as he lost his balance before tumbling to the floor, drink leaving his hands to free fall and splash all over them, adding to Barbossa's frustration.

"Alright," continued Jack, "heres what _I_ propose. I lead us to the fountain with the map and my compass, you get to be immortal, and I get to finally take the Pearl. Bloody fair don't you think!"

Barbossa grunted whilst pondering the thought. "I suppose we could make that work somehow, but...if I agree to let you take the Pearl, you must first help me find another ship before ye set sail and leave me behind." he worded carefully, so not to be tricked later on.

"Deal!" exclaimed Jack, holding out his hand for Barbossa to shake on it. "We will set off first thing!" With that, he left Barbossa at the table, whilst he went off to conquer one of the female admirers he had there.

Barbossa looked slightly bewildered, but rather liked the idea that he was soon to be immortal, maybe giving up the Pearl was just a small price to pay for that.


	2. The Journey Begins

**CHAPTER 2**

The very next day, the crew had restocked the Pearl with everything that they expected to need on their voyage. They had hauled various sized crates and barrels aboard, and live poultry and goats to fulfil their future hunger. Everyone was still very busy doing their various tasks once they had set sail and had headed out into the open sea.

Ragetti and Pintel, as usual, were found paired up as they worked at pulling some rigging taught.

"So who is it were supposed to be callin' Captain now anyways?" asked Ragetti stupidly.

"Well, Jack's gonna help Barbossa right, so hes supposed to be 'avin the Pearl once we find the fountain." replied Pintel.

"What we supposed to do then?" said Ragetti.

"Who cares! We can 'av a drink of it too, and be immortal ourselves! We could do anythin' we want after that! Just imagine, the immortal Pintel and Ragetti!" said Pintel excitedly.

"I does like the sound of that!" said Ragetti giggling, but stopped as he noticed Jack walking past them, shooting a strange weary look in their direction.

Jack had been surveying the crew carrying out their duties, giving himself the satisfaction of being in control of his own ship again. He wore a huge smile as he approached the helm, where Gibbs had been put in charge whilst he was away.

"The compass is working Jack? Do you think we are headed the right way?" said Gibbs as Jack took the wheel over, looking at said compass.

"Master Gibbs, my compass has never worked better. I'm quite satisfied that this will be a successful journey. And I take it that once I'm rid of Barbossa, you shall be carrying on your duties as first mate with me?" asked Jack

"Of course sir, but I'm quite surprised that he would give this ship up, even with the promise of becoming immortal. Just doesn't seem...like him." said Gibbs.

"Its amazing what a purlonged life can do to change a man's way of thinking. A sacrifice which will be awarded, and everyone will be happy. Me especially." he said grinning contentedly.

A few days later, they were still sailing on course towards the destination that Jack's compass was pointing to, the wind in the sails keeping them at a good steady speed. Captain Barbossa was sitting in the cabin, unusually subdued. He let his eyes wonder around the familiar surroundings that he had enjoyed so many times before, reminiscing about everything that had happened aboard this ship. Jack the monkey was sat on the table next to him, longing for some sort of attention from his friend and master, only turning his little face away upon hearing the doors open.

"I feel you are being unusually co-operative, and I can't help but wonder why that could be." asked Jack as he walked in, closing the doors behind him. But Barbossa hardly stirred at his entrance.

"We made a deal Jack, ye don't expect me to go back on my word do you, the same as I expect you not to go back on yours." replied Barbossa in a quite tone.

"Come on mate. This is all to easy, which means that it can't be as easy at it is." continued Jack, as he dumped himself onto another chair at the other side of the table.

Barbossa looked at Jack sideways, but avoided direct eye contact. "People can change Jack. The things that we both have gone through, makes ye wonder how are lives will shape what happens to us afterwards. I...just don't think that I can go there again."

"Go where?" asked Jack who had never believed he had seen Barbossa in this kind of mood before.

"Back to death." Barbossa admitted, his eyes looking saddened.

Jack's own expression changed. As the moments were passing, he realised that the man in front of him, had become damaged by his past experiences. One in particular, he too had gone through. But then why wasn't he feeling the same?

Suddenly the cabin's doors flew open, and Pintel strode through. "We can see land Captain! Were here!" he shouted excitedly.

Jack and Barbossa sprang to their feet, and made their way after Pintel who had rushed back on deck. They could see the crew congregated at the starboard side, as they hurried to join them. Not too far off, they could see an island approaching.

"We can't get much closer, well have to ready the longboats Captain." advised Gibbs as he turned to look at Jack.

"Right! Drop the anchor!" shouted Jack, and some of the crew went to do just that, as Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs and Cotton, amongst others, were working at launching the boats. For the very first time that day, a smile creeped onto Barbossa's face, noticed by Jack who was still feeling a little confused by the conversation that they had just been having.

Jack took another look across at the island, while the preparations were continuing to get them there. Suddenly, he felt a strong sense of recognition of the sight in front of him. "Hmphh." he grunted.

"Captain?" asked a curious Gibbs who had sneaked up on him without warning, and had noted the puzzled expression on his face.

"This is odd." Jack stated, "I...I could swear I've been there before." Gibbs only answered by way of looking as confused as Jack.

It wasn't long before the everyone had got into the boats, and were rowing their way over to the islands shore. As they grew closer, the greenery, and trees became clearer. The sun shone down on them, hot and bright, everyone curious of what would await them. They rowed the boats down a narrow river that went off further into the island. They reached a part were there was a turn ahead, but the overgrowth blocked their view of what was beyond that, but they carried on, not really knowing what to expect, or what they would actually find. Finally, the the first of the three boats, in which was Jack sitting up front, started around the place were the river veered off, allowing him to see what laid ahead of them. And they amazed at the wonderful sight that greeted them.

All of the different colours that could possibly be imagined, surrounded them in the form of huge flowers growing on either side of the bank, the likes of which, none of them had ever seen before...except Jack. This seemed to be growing all the more familiar to him. He _had_ been here before. He continued to ponder over this as they made their way further down stream.

To the crews further amazement, they found that they suddenly had company, in the form of very large butterflies, the colours of their wings blinking at them as they flew above and around them. Ragetti in particular, was very entertained with this sight, he reached out an arm, and one of them landed contently on his hand for a few moments, as if just as curious of him, as he was of them, before flying off and continuing its journey.

"Blimey!" exclaimed Pintel, "now 'eres a sight that you don't see everyday!"

"We'll have to get out of the boats here," said Jack, "the river is starting to get too narrow, we won't be able to get any further."

"Aye Captain!" shouted out an enthusiastic Gibbs, acknowledging the order.

They brought the boats close to the bank and then climbed out, some still taking in the amazing surroundings as they did this. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound in a large bush just ahead.

"Ssshh!!" whispered Gibbs whilst holding his arms straight out to his side to stop anyone moving any furthur forward. The crew listened carefully, and sure enough, they heard the sound again.

Jack pulled out his pistol from his sash, and readied it to make a shot just in case.

"Whos there?!" shouted a voice from behind the bush.

Jack and Gibbs looked at each other bewildered, and the rest of the crew drew their weapons. Jack decided to answer the mysterious voice.

"Er...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...and er.. this is my crew."

"And your purpose here Captain Sparrow?" questioned the voice.

"We...have come in search for a fountain that is said to give...eternal youth." answered Jack. At this point Barbossa shot him an angry look, for giving this stranger too much information.

The stranger started to laugh, causing everyone to look even more puzzled.

"Put away your weapons please, you wont need them with me. I think there is someone I should take you to see!" he carried on, still giggling slightly.

The voice, although maybe slightly sarcastic, seemed to be friendly. Jack nodded to the crew, and they holstered their pistols and swords. Jack also replaced his own pistol, but kept a hand close to it.

Suddenly the owner of the voice, a plump, middle aged looking man dressed in a pure white gown, appeared from where he had been hiding, the crew looking at him cautiously.

"Ah! Your Pirates. Don't get many of you come visit us!" he went giggling on as he walked closer to the group. "You look hungry! Come, you can have something to eat when we get to the compound."

"So generous towards perfect strangers arn't you? Especially as were pirates." commented Barbossa.

"Well" said the man, "we are a very peacefull community, we find it hard to turn away folks that need our help. Although, I'm not quite sure that you will find everything that you are looking for. Anyway...come! Follow me!" with that he started to scuttle back in the direction from which he had appeared.

Everyone started after him steadily, keeping a slight distance, but keeping him in their sights.

They walked in land for what must have been ten minutes, looking about them as they went. Trees grew here densely, so there wasn't really anything else of intrest to see. Jack was still trying to remember why some of this island seemed familiar, and as they approached the compound, it came to him. Something that he couldn't believe that he had forgotten, although it had been fifteen years, at least. Mary-Ann. The only woman that he had ever been in love with. A flashback of her beautiful face appeared in his memory as clear as the day that he had last seen her. He wondered if she was still here, as they walked through a big wooden gate.


	3. Tales Of The Fountain

**CHAPTER 3**

Back in Port Royal, the Navy's ship, The Commander, was being prepared for a long voyage. The Navy, had just that day, received intelligence, regarding the whereabouts of a fugitive pirate crew, this being everyone who was aboard The Black Pearl. They were spotted leaving Tortuga Port by an inside informant, and the word was soon spread. Their mission, to bring the pirates back to Port Royal, for a hanging, the likes of which they had never had before, being that the particular pirates had of course, a serious history with them and the Company.

In charge of the Commander, was CommodoreSamual Richmond. A fine looking, gentlemen with perfect posture, and a disciplined look about him. This was his first task as the new Commodore, and he wanted to impress the Company to the best of his ability. Richmond had been briefed about the various adventures and antics involving the famous Captain Jack Sparrow and crew, and as eager as he was to see them all taking a short stop in a southern spot, he was also anxious to meet these clever men who had so often eluded them and other captors. He knew that if he was ever to be the one to bring them in, he would have to learn to be just as clever, to somehow ensnare them in his cunning trap. He didn't yet know what methods he would use, but he was feeling confident that he would eventually outsmart them somehow. Mr Sparrow would be the most tricky. He had more luck and brains then most of the other pirates that he had ever heard of.

He stood proudly and tall admiring his hard working crew, all hand picked by himself, in attempt to gain the advantage over any pirate crew. He also knew that if he failed, the man that he answered to, wouldn't accept that, and as he would be travelling with them, he would see everything that the Commodore and his crew achieved or did badly at. There would be no room for errors.

"Commodore sir! We have finished the preparations. Your orders?" said the first mate, Higgins, approaching him.

"If all is ready, then I believe that its time we started on our way." replied Richmond in his clear, well educated English accent.

Away went Higgins shouting out instruction to set sail to the crew. Richmond casually strode over to the cabin and entered.

"Sir, I've given the go ahead to set sail." he reported to the cloaked figure, who was sat with his back to him.

"Very good Commodore. Lets hope that we can pick up their trail and find them." replied the gruff voice.

"Yes Sir," answered Richmond confidently, as he went back on deck, leaving the man on his own once more.

Jack and the crew had arrived at their destination. The compound was very basic looking. There were shelters of stone built around a big courtyard, in the middle of which, stood a long wooden table, and tree stump seating all around it. There were quite a lot of people, going about their everyday business, whatever that happened to be in this particular place.

The crew had a good look as they walked through, being led to the table by the man who had greeted them. To Jack, nothing here had changed at all, and that would be lucky for them, as he knew that before, the people here were no threat, as in the past, pirates had been of assistance to them. Goods had often been traded here over the years.

The man stopped, and faced the crew once more. "By the way," he said, "I'm Dirk Fillington, welcome to our home." he smiled proudly as he said this.

Alot of the residents had stopped what they were doing, and were now staring at their visitors curiously.

"Captain Sparrow," continued Dirk, "I would like to take you to see Solemire now. He is in charge here, so I have to let him know that we have company, and he can tell you all about the fountain that you seek."

"Solemire?" said Jack, "Yes, I have met him before when I was last here."

Everyone glared at Jack in astonishment.

"You have been here before?" asked Barbossa

"Yes," continued Jack, "I..er, had the pleasure of becoming acquainted with one of his daughters." he said this with a smirk, as a look of dismay crossed over Barbossa's face as he shook his head with disbelief. Pintel and Ragetti giggled with delight, which Gibbs responded to with a dirty look, causing them to abruptly stop. Dirk, also looking slightly bemused by this, gestured to Jack to take a walk with him.

Jack followed Dirk to the biggest of the stone shelters. It was eroded in places with age, and patches of moss grew here and there. Some steps led up to a doorway, as they grew nearer, a man appeared from inside. His greying hair and beard long, and beady eyes fixed instantly upon Jack.

"Well, well. Look what the tide has brought to us. Jack Sparrow!" said Solemire.

"Solemire! How lovely to see you again!" said Jack calmly.

"What brings you here Jack?" said Solmire in a firm voice.

"Captain Sparrow and his crew were looking for The Fountain Of Youth!" butted in Dirk.

"Ah! I see. Well Jack, I fear you have wasted a journey, you see, the fountain is not here." informed Solemire.

"What! But my compass pointed here!" exclaimed Jack.

Solemire laughed. "No compass in the world, nor any map will point you directly to the fountain, only to here.

"But _my _compass is special, it points to the thing that I want most in the world, and what I most want is to find the fountain." added Jack confidently.

"Dirk, please could you give me and Jack some time alone?" Solemire requested. As ordered, Dirk scurried off, and he headed back to the rest of the crew, who had now settled at the table.

"Jack," started Solemire, as they began to walk casually around the edge of the compound, "The Fountain Of Youth is guarded by extremely powerful forces, of somewhat magical origin. To the extent of re-directing every man who seeks it, here."

"But why here?" asked Jack curiously.

"For generations," continued Solemire, "my people and their predecessors, have vowed to protect the fountain, and discourage those who go looking for it. They say there once lived a very wise, very old man, who could conjour the very magic that, to this day, continues to surround the fountain. It is said that because our people helped keep others away, that man cast a spell, to lead the fountain hunters directly to us, so that we may send them away, back to wherever they came from, and as far away from the fountain as possible."

"Well mate," said a sceptical Jack, " that's a_ very_ interesting tale, one I find hard to believe.."

"Believe it or not Jack, but this "tale", as you call it, seems to have proved itself to us. On occasion in the past, your fellow pirates, sailors, treasure hunters, and those desperate to seek a new life, have arrived here, only to be turned away by us." smiled Solemire proudly. "But luckily, the fountain is only mentioned in ancient text and seen on very old maps now, so its becoming less often that people turn up here."

"So then tell me," requested Jack,"the fact that you are able to send said people far away from the fountain, must mean that your people know the exact location of it yourselves?"

"Only two of my people know the fountains location, and have been sworn to secrecy." said Solemire firmly and to the point.

"I don't really understand why you don't let people visit it. I mean, if everyone could drink the water there, everyone would be young again, the world would be a better place mate!" exclaimed Jack.

Solemire came to a halt, and turned directly to Jack's face, looking hard into his eyes. His expression, suddenly the most serious it had ever been during the entire conversation. "Like with most _tales _Jack, there is also a prophecy. It is believed, that one day, a man will attempt passage to the fountain, a man who is not meant to receive that which the fountain gives, as he will only use its magic for acts of pure evil. If he succeeds, his darkness will fall over every man, woman and child who walks the earth. Imagine Jack, immortal, unstoppable evil." he sighed before continuing, "However," his face began to relax slightly, "it is also said, that there will be two generations of a "chosen" family, a father and his son, who would, at the right time, prevent this awful catastrophe from becoming a reality." Jack still looked unconvinced, but decided to delay further questions slightly.

"So you see Jack," Solemire added", if nobody can get to the fountain in the first place, the prophecy has little or no chance of coming true."

"Solemire, is...is Mary-Ann still here?" asked Jack, changing the subject completely.

Solemire's eyes saddened, and a shimmer of a tear welling in his left eye stood out like a silver flash in the afternoon sun. "My daughter...she, she's dead Jack. Happened a long while ago now."

"Oh, I'm so... so sorry." responded Jack, himself now feeling sorrowful. For a split second, he could see her in his memory as clear as day, and the only way that he would ever see her again from now on.

"But... I take comfort in knowing that I have two other beautiful daughters and a grandson. A blessing during difficult times." added Solemire.

The two men started walking again, this time in silence, both reflecting on those last sentences in their conversation. They rejoined the rest of the crew, then Solemire, put his emotions back into hiding, and proceeded to introduce himself to everyone, and Jack explained the "tales" of the fountain to an anxious Barbossa, who had been eagerly awaiting for his return, and who, upon hearing all of these details, was flushed with frustration, and asked such questions as, "Which two people know the fountains true location?" and "What do you mean it has _magical protection_?!".

An air of relaxation suddenly passed over everyone, as some of the women brought out a variety of different foods, and placed it on the table in front of the pirates, who gratefully tucked in and ate as much as they could.

Solemire seemed happy that his guests were pleased, and was so hospitable, that he told them they were welcome to spend a few days at the compound, before their journey back.

As the crew ate, the sudden sound of horses hooves could be heard getting louder and closer by the second. A few looked up in the direction which it was coming from, including Jack and Barbossa, to see a young man ride into the compound,upon a chestnut coloured horse.

"Ahh!" shouted Solemire, addressing everyone at the table, "This is my grandson, David." They all watched as David's horse slowed into a trot, and got up close to them, where he then halted.

"Who are these people? " asked the teenager as he looked at everyone with an ice cold expression. He didn't come across as welcoming as his peers. A pistol could be seen wedged in his belt, an instrument, it seems, not carried by the other residents.

Solemire stood up from where he had been sitting, and responded to David's question. "This is Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew." he said gesturing over to Jack.

David shot Jack a look of distrust, and disgust. "_You'r_e Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked in disbelief, his brown eyes fixated firmly on him, 

"Heard of me have you mate?" said Jack beaming over his apparently famous name.

"Of course I've heard of you!" snapped David, "What is your business here?" he enquired.

"Well," interrupted Solemire, "Captain Sparrow came here seeking the fountain of youth, but I have already informed him that he and his crew have wasted their time."

"Good! Then they can be on their way!" said David, still staring wearily at Jack.

"They will be here for a few more days David, to get ready for their journey back. They need to get supplies gathered onto their ship." said Solemire as David finally took his eyes off Jack, and quickly took off on his horse again, heading for the other side of the compound.

" Well 'es got a chip on his shoulder!" pointed out Pintel

"He has been through a lot in his life already, and he cares a lot for the protection of all of us here. Its important to him, and I can't blame him for that." said Solemire, still staring into the direction that David had rode off in.


	4. Under Attack

**CHAPTER 4**

A few days later, the crew were still camping out at the compound, though it was the last night that they had agreed to stay there before heading out in the morning. A couple of crew members had already gone back out to the Pearl to get a few things ready for their journey. Jack and Barbossa, had been discussing privately these past days, ways they might try and extract the location of the fountain from Solemire. They had guessed that he was one of the two who knew the secret, but could see that he was not ready to tell anyone else anytime soon.

"Maybe there be some way to bargain with him." said Barbossa hopeful to Jack as they sat on the ground alone by a small fire that was set before them.

"I can't think of anything that could be important enough for him to want in exchange for the information." responded Jack.

"Well Jack, maybe we should take a blade to him, threaten him and the others until they tell us what we want to hear." said Barbossa callously.

"No point." continued Jack, "They would rather take their secret to the grave. We would have to find another way, a weakness. Something we could use to gain the advantage. Leverage."

"Your forgetting something Jack. We told them we were leaving in the morning remember? So unless fate itself delivers your leverage in the next few hours, I fear theres nothing else we can do." Barbossa snapped. "Look Jack. I know that this was important to you," his voice calmed, "but maybe immortality isn't something to be toyed with. Otherwise, nobody would stand in the way of his fellow man from gaining the everlasting life. And that prophecy that's been foretold. Who knows Jack, maybe it is possible that a monster of a man could be born from the fountain."

Jack stared into the dancing flames of the fire sadly. "But wouldn't you still want it?" he said quietly.

Barbossa felt his heart sink. "I think if it made a person like that, it defeats the object. It would be a long eternity to spend evil and all alone." with that, he settled down on the ground and drifted off into sleep.

Jack continued to gaze into the fire, his eyes sparkled in the glow. He thought of what it would really be like to be alone forever and a day. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He'd be able to do everything that he'd ever wanted to do, and take as much time over those things as he'd want. Who would care about anyone else if one was in that position. Alone. The word echoed loudly through his mind.

The whole compound had fallen silent, as everybody was now sleeping apart from Jack, or so he thought until he heard light footsteps in the gravel a short distance away. He looked up from the fire, and saw David walking towards one of the shelters. He stopped for a moment, turning his head to the spot where Jack was, noticing he was watching him. He gave a quick glare, before carrying on slowly towards his home, and going inside.

A sudden exploding sound, and the vibrating ground awoke Jack with a jolt. He sat up straight, noticing that it was still fairly dark, and that he wasn't the only one to have woken. He turned to Barbossa, who was looking cautiously around as he got to his feet quickly.

"Canon fire! We're under attack Captain!" shouted Gibbs panicking as he came running towards them out of nowhere. He was pointing towards the north, where the sky was glowing from the blasts. As he said it, another bang rang out loudly, then another.

"We have to get back to the Pearl!" Jack shouted to everyone desperately.

There was chaos erupting, as the crew started running and scrambling about, and the compound's residents rushed about terrified, the women shrieking and crying out loud as more bangs sounded. Solemire and David ran out into the centre of the compound, as people shoved past them in every direction.

Just then, gun shots went off from close range, as the men who were shooting, the crew of the Commander, emerged from the surrounding trees and overgrowth, and infiltrated the compound. Two of Solemire's men dropped to the floor dead.

Jack's crew drew their weapons and began to retaliate fiercely. Shots flew out everywhere, and cutlasses were clanging together, each side determined to win their battle.

Jack was busy fighting off two men at the same time, exhaustively lunging at them as much as possible with his own cutlass, as they battled back with theirs. He managed to kick one of them in the lower leg, causing him to fall hard to the ground, knocking himself out on a large rock. The other man momentarily paused to see his downed ship mate, only to meet his end with Jacks blade being run through him.

Everybody who was capable of fighting, was joining in, including David, who had found a sword from a dead man, and was using it confidently against the Naval attackers.

"Jack!! We have to get out of here!" shouted Gibbs in a spare moment whilst battling it out with various opponents, but Jack was too busy to give any sort of reply, The particular Naval officer he was fighting now, had managed to throw him into a corner, trapping him, or so he thought, until he saw a piece of rope hanging just above him that was attached to the roof of the shelter that they were next too.

"Well mate, as much as I'd love to stay and chat..." he said sarcastically, as he jumped up, grabbed the rope. As he pulled himself just high enough, he swung and kicked the stunned officer to the ground. He clambered up the rest of the way, arriving at the top of the shelter. He briefly glimpsed down at all of the mahem below, before running across the row of rooftops, trying to work out his next move.

Just then, he heard one of Solemire's daughter's, Shayla scream hysterically. He paused to look down one more time, and saw that she was crying over Solemire, who was lying helplessly on the floor, covered in blood. Jack gasped. He looked to the other side of the shelter he was on, noticing a big bale of hay. He jumped off the roof and onto it.

"Whao!" he shouted, as he landed with a thud. He quickly got up off it, and ran over to Solemire's side, clearing a path as he went, by clumsily flinging his cutlass in every direction, taking out some more of the unwelcome marines as he went.

As he approached Solemire, he noticed that he was barely still alive. He kneeled down at his side, next to the weeping Shayla.

"Jack..." said a groggy Solemire, "I need to ask a favour from you." his voice was weak and quiet, hard to hear amongst the sounds of the fighting around them, forcing Jack to lean in closer. "I want you to get away from here right now...and i want you to...to..." he paused as he gasped in pain, but somehow managed to place a hand on Jack's arm.

"Want me to what?" asked Jack.

"Take...take my grandson with you. Keep him...safe. Its important." Solemire winched as he grew weaker.

"Why? Why do you want him to come with us?" enquired a confused Jack, but his question was never to be answered. Solemire's body had given up, and he

had slipped away.

"NO!!" shouted David, who had just ran over to them and saw his grandfathers body, limp and lifeless on the ground. He fell to his knees and began to weep into his hands.

The fighting was still going on around them, Gibbs and Barbossa had been doing a good job from keeping anyone from getting over to where Jack, David and Solemire's body were, but it was getting more difficult.

"Jack!" shouted Barbossa, "Time to leave! NOW!"

"Okay! Lets go!" Jack shouted back as he looked towards David. He still wondered why Solemire wanted them to take the teenager with them, but couldn't help thinking that it had something to do with the fountain. If that was the case, he might be of value to them later.

"Your grandfather asked me to take you with us." Jack said to David.

David looked up at him. "There is no way I'm going _anywhere_ with you! For all I know, it could be your fault this has all happened. The reason the Navy have come in here and killed so many of our people, and...and my grandfather!"

"Look! Theres no time for this!" Jack shouted rushing towards him. "Get up! Get UP!" he continued, but the boy ignored him.

Feeling aggravated, Jack quickly grabbed the boy, pulling him forcefully onto his feet. David was trying to squirm away from him, but Jack continued to hold on tightly as they hurried through the compound.

The crew started edging away from the Navy, and started heading in the same direction as Jack...back to the Pearl. A few of the marines started to follow them, but were soon killed.

As they headed through the dense trees, back to the long boats, David was becoming more and more difficult to keep control of, and shouted and cursed at them constantly, so much so, that Jack decided to hand him over to Ragetti and Pintel, and let them have the job of bringing him in.

It was starting to get lighter, making it easier for them to see where they were going, and they were certainly glad when finally, the boats came into sight.

They headed back down the river towards the shore, and then out to the Pearl. Gibbs noticed that David had finally calmed down, and had fell silent as he looked back over to the island as they got further away from it, leaving his old life behind.

As they climbed aboard the Pearl, everyone started going about their duties, and Jack gave the order to weigh anchor, and once that was done, they set sail.

Jack stood at the helm, not yet knowing where they were headed, but thought it was just better to get as far away from where they had just came as possible, for the moment.

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack yelled.

"Yes Captain!" responded Gibbs.

"Take over here for a while will you." ordered Jack.

Gibbs did as he was told, and Jack walked off, heading towards David who was sat on an up-turned barrel at the other end of the ship.

"You know where the fountain is, don't you?" asked Jack.

"I don't have to tell you anything." said David, not even looking up at Jack.

"Let me make one thing very clear," said Jack sternly, "you are on _my_ ship now, which is _my_ territory, therefore, you now follow _my_ orders, and if you don't, things are going to get a_ very_ difficult for you around here mate, savvy?"

David stood up and looked Jack square in the face. "Leave me alone! I'm not going to tell you where the fountain is, so just forget it!" he snarled.

"Ragetti! Pintel!" Jack called out, and they came running. "Lock Mr Attitude in the brigg." he smiled smugly as they took him below deck. The smile fading from his face as he disappeared from sight.

Barbossa approached Jack from the side. "Does he know where the fountain is?" he asked.

"Oh yes, he knows. Its just a matter of getting him to talk." said Jack. "You know, I can't help feeling that there is something very strange about this whole situation." he continued blankly.

"What do you mean Jack? asked Barbossa

"Well, its just that Solemire originally refused to give up the location of the fountain, right. So then why on his deathbed would he suddenly decide to send the only other living person who knows where it is, with us? He was wise enough to know that I'd probably be able to eventually get the truth out of him. It just doesn't make sense." continued Jack looking highly puzzled.

"Maybe fate delivered your leverage after all." said Barbossa smiling.


	5. The Memories That Hurt

**CHAPTER 5**

"Sir, we did everything that you asked us to, but if you don't mind me saying, I'm still not sure why you got us to attack the pirates this soon." said Commodore Richmond to his cloaked master, "I thought you had left it to me to decide the best course of action." he continued.

"_I_ decide the best course of action Commodore, _you_ carry out my orders. Do I make myself clear?" responded the man in the cloak, asserting his authority.

"Yes sir...it's just..." started the Commodore.

"Just what?" interrupted the rough voice impatiently.

"Well...I was just curious as to why you only wanted us to put the scares on them, but let most of them go free, especially Mr Sparrow, and why didn't we take their ship when we sailed right past her?" said Richmond confused, "A lot of our men were killed and injured, and it just seems a terrible waste now."

"A small sacrifice that I am prepared to make. Collateral damage Richmond. Something tells me that Captain Sparrow and his crew, are up to something, of which I am curious to find out what. By making an early move, we have forced them to start on their way, wherever their destination, so we can find out a little quicker what they are up to. In simple terms, our attack was a diversion." revealed the man.

"A diversion sir?" enquired Richmond.

"Yes. I took the liberty of sending one of our men out to the Pearl during the attack. He will disguise himself as one of their own, gather information, and if need be, take action where required."

Richmond felt extremely frustrated that he hadn't been trusted with this plan earlier. He had worked so hard to be made Commodore, only to find himself completely without power. The feelings boiled inside him angrily, whilst he wondered how on earth he would be able to carry on his duties as best to his abilities, when there was this brick wall in front of him.

That night upon the Black Pearl, all was quiet. The crew had settled into their hammocks, enjoying their sleep after the traumatic day that they had endured. All but one of them that is.

Mr Gibbs couldn't get to sleep. He lay awake staring up at the damp wood that surrounded them below deck, until deciding to jump down, and have a wonder around, taking out his flask to have a swig of rum, only to find that he must have completely emptied it early. He let out a sigh, then, carefully looked around at everyone, making sure that they were definitely asleep. The lack of movement and the loud snores soon set his mind at ease. He lit himself a lantern, and quietly sneaked down to one of the rum barrels, popped out the cork, and re-filled his flask. After replacing the cork in the barrel, he smiled as he lifted the flask to his lips, and took the gulp that he had been waiting for. As he stashed his flask back inside his clothing, he looked around again, holding up the lantern. His eyes happened upon the brig, where he noticed that David was still awake behind the bars which contained him, and had been watching him all along.

"Please let me out." David whispered sadly, his brown hair drooped in his face, and his tired eyes pleading with Gibbs.

Gibbs walked over to him, looking at him through the bars.

"I can't, I'm sorry." he replied softly, looking sympathetic. He was only a young lad, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him, regardless of his purpose to Jack and Barbossa. He had lost a lot that day, only to be taken away and to top it all off, find himself locked up by pirates as well.

David leaned his head onto the bars in front of him, and looked down at his feet.

"Here," said Gibbs, getting out his flask, "this will help you to sleep." he passed it through to David, who gratefully accepted, and drank from it. From the sounds of the gulps, he sounded like he had been thirsty for some time. Afterwards, he handed it back to Gibbs.

"Thankyou." said David appreciatively. "So..er..how _do_ I get out of here then?" he continued.

"Well, I should imagine that if you give the location of the fountain up to Jack, you could probably make a deal with him afterwards to let you go." suggested Gibbs thoughtfully.

"Do you really believe that he will?" asked David unconvinced.

"Jacks been known to do stranger things." said Gibbs.

"Indeed I have." said Jack coming out of the darkness from nowhere, making both Gibbs and David jump. " So, ready to talk now are we?" he asked looking over to David, holding his own glowing lantern up to see better.

"Depends on the part about you letting me go." said David stubbornly.

"I suppose that's quite possible." said Jack cautiously.

"Then let me out and I'll tell you." bargained David, looking towards the lock that was the first thing in the way of his freedom.

Jack let out a sigh, looked at Gibbs, then removed a bunch of big keys from his pocket, and unlocked David's cell. David proceeded to remove himself from the prison, as Jack stepped up close to him.

"Try anything stupid, and you will be straight back in here, savvy?" said Jack.

"Yes, ok!" replied David.

"Jack! C'mon! Go easy on the boy." said Gibbs.

Jack turned his eyes on Gibbs, looking annoyed, but also puzzled, as to why his first mate would start to verbally attack him, however, he choose not to respond to it at this time. He looked back to David instead.

"Right!" he said excitedly, "Lets get down to business!"

With that, the three of them made their way up to the dark deck, and then into Jack's cabin.

As they entered the room, David stopped on the spot, and took a good look around, being that this was the first time that he had been invited in here. The flames of lit candles danced happily, casting moving shadows all around them. He noticed that there were already navigational charts spread out all over the table. Jack and Gibbs walked over to them.

"Show us where to go." said Jack, looking up at David.

David slowly walked over to join them, and started looking the charts up and down, trying to recognise what his grandfather had told him. As he did this, he felt guilty, like he was betraying his memory by giving up information about the fountain. A few minutes later, David found the island they needed to go to on the chart.

"Here" he said pointing to it.

Jack and Gibbs looked closely at the spot, whilst David sat at the other side of the table. Jack started to carefully measure the distance of the route that they would need to take, drawing lines on the chart as he went.

"Wake the crew Mr Gibbs." Jack said looking at his first mate.

"Aye sir!" said Gibbs as he rushed out of the cabin to carry out his orders.

"You mean we're going there now? Straight away?" asked David with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Of course." said Jack, "Why wait 'ay?" he said grinning.

"We had a deal, your supposed to let me go remember?!" David shouted at him.

"A deal is taken at its wording, and you failed to mention _when_ you would like to go free, so now I get to decide for you." said Jack snidely, remembering when Barbossa pulled a similar trick on Will Turner before making him and Elizabeth Swann walk the plank once.

"I hate you!" shouted David in Jack's face.

"Good!" said Jack sarcasticly.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you let me go?" David continued, "I've given you what you wanted..."

"And how would I know if I can take you at your word?" interrupted Jack. "You could be sending us on a wild goose chase, so, until we are stood at that fountain, you're not going anywhere!"

Before the argument could continue, the cabin doors flew open, and Gibbs returned with Barbossa. The sound of the crew could be heard behind them.

"We're ready to set sail sir." said Gibbs looking at Jack.

"Right!" said a now excited Jack. "Take the helm while I show the charts to Barbossa will you."

"Aye." said Gibbs.

"Oh...and find some work for the lad to do." said Jack grinning.

David shot him a moody look, but followed Gibbs out of the cabin and onto the deck. If truth be told, he was actually very glad to get away from the Captain for a while longer.

Barbossa strolled over to Jack and looked down at the charts with him.

"So he finally told you where the fountain is then?" he said.

"Yes, but I think that hes still hiding something." said Jack.

"Oh?" said Barbossa.

"Solemire told me that no map or compass could lead directly to the fountain, yet somehow the boy found this island on our charts.

"So if you don't believe him, then why are we going?" enquired a puzzled Barbossa.

Jack let out a long sigh before continuing.

"I know that this doesn't make any sense...but I have a gut feeling that we still have to go there. Like he isn't completely lying to me." he said, staring into the air in front of him.

"So you expect us to go all the way out there on a _feeling_?!" said Barbossa looking perplexed and rolling his eyes.

"Oh lighten up Hector!" said Jack cheerfully, starting to walk towards the doors. "I've been lucky in the past."

"Yes Jack, but luck has a habit of running out." responded Barbossa in a matter-of-fact way.

A couple of hours later, the Pearl was still gliding through the water towards her destination. Jack had done a stint at the helm, before handing it over to Cotton to take over for a while.

He stood for a while looking around, taking everything in, although it was still dark, the combination of the lit lanterns, and the white glow from the moon, kept the visibility clear enough to see.

He saw that Gibbs and David were working at something together on the port side of the ship, and decided to have another chat to the boy. He casually walked over and looked out over the side of the ship right next to them.

"How did your aunt die?" he asked.

"What?" said David, as he and Gibbs both looked at him.

"Your aunt, Mary-Ann, how did she die?" Jack asked again looking at David.

David seemed to turn pale suddenly, as memories of the past started to flood his head, painfully. He paused and considered not telling Jack for a moment, but believed that he would just keep on at him if he didn't. Not wanting to jeopardize any chance he might get to go free, or starting yet another argument of which he had no intentions of bothering with right now, he decided to tell him what he wanted.

"She...had a fever. Really bad. I was only six at the time, but I can still remember it vividly." he said sadly, as he re-created the picture in his mind. "The illness lasted for two weeks, she would grow weaker with every breath, but, when I used to go and sit at her side, she would smile, and tell me stories about pirates." Thinking of her smile, made him smile for a moment. "Never imagined I would ever actually get to meet any for real."

Gibbs gently patted him on the back, his way of comforting. Jack stood in silence, listening carefully, looking quite stunned.

"But..." continued David, his expression turning bitter, "some say it was actually a broken heart that killed her. She was in love with one of the pirates that she told me about in her stories. But the pirate, he...he, choose the sea instead of her, and that did more damage then anything. More then any illness ever could." with that, he looked at Jack accusingly, as he knew it was him. He was the pirate that Mary-Ann had spoken of.

Jack, realising what was being said to him, turned away. He felt he couldn't listen to anymore of this. He hadn't even realised that she had loved him that much, not enough to break her heart.

Leaving David and Gibbs to what they were doing before, he briskly walked away, then entering his cabin, he shut the world out.


	6. The Isla De Comienzos

**CHAPTER 6 **

It was days before the Pearl reached the shores of Isla De Comienzos, but everyone remained in high spirits as they rowed the long boats to shore, although David was still looking rather displeased having to tag along instead of being set free.

As the crew pulled the boats onto the sand, Jack stood gazing at the strange land they had come upon. The island was large, and the beach went on for a vast distance. Directly in front of them, spanning the entire island, were huge rocks, reaching a fair height. Moss covered, eroded by time and very uninviting.

Gibbs, Barbossa and David joined Jack, also observing this obstacle.

"Well, this is going to make things difficult." mumbled Jack as he continued gawping at the mamouth "wall".

"We can't climb_ that_! Maybe there is another way through!" said Barbossa dumbfounded.

"We could walk down the shore line, see if there are any gaps Captain!" suggested Gibbs helpfully.

"Umph!" was all that Jack could manage as a reply, not taking his eyes of the natural fortress.

"No. We climb." said David calmly, as everyone turned their eyes on him. "Its the only way. My grandfather told me. He climbed it himself once, when he was a younger man."

"Are ya mad boy?!" shouted Barbossa.

"A man loses his grip or footing up there, hes surly a dead man." stated a worried looking Gibbs.

"Then we'll have to be careful not to let that happen then, won't we mates?" added Jack, keeping his mind firmly fixed on the prize.

"Aye Captain." agreed a reluctant Gibbs, "I'll fetch us a grappling hook. That should help us a little." he sighed walking back to the boats, and proceeded to rummage about in the supplies they had brought over with them from the Pearl. The others were left stood in silence, contemplating the task ahead.

The rest of the crew rested whilst they awaited further orders. Ragetti and Pintel had been listening in to the conversation between the others.

"Blimey!" exclaimed Pintel, "That sure is a long way up!"

"Yeah!" replied Ragatti, "I hopes nobody falls."

"Would come a cropper all right!" replied Pintel.

"We'd be splattered all over we would." continued Ragetti, on which getting a sudden disapproving look from his companion.

"Alright! No need for that much detail!" Pintel pointed out, "You ain't helping me thinks positive about this!"

"Oh, I hopes he don't pick us to go over. Could stay behind we could." sighed Ragetti nervously fiddling with his eye patch.

Pintel suddenly let out a chuckle.

"Ah! If we does 'av to go over, I got a plan!" he said happily, "we wait till everyone else 'as started climbing, then, we tie the bottom of the rope round our waists. That way, I figure we'll be the safest!"

Ragetti giggled at this idea.

"Yeah! We'll do that!" he agreed stupidly, and the two chums carried on laughing between themselves whilst the final preparations were being set in motion.

Gibbs had returned to Jack with his findings ofa total of two grappling hooks, a separate length of rope, and full water, and rum, flasks, ready for their venture.

"Right!" enthused Jack, "Lets do this!" with that, he passed one of the grappling hooks to Barbossa, keeping hold of the other himself.

"Shall we?" asked Barbossa smiling, Jack hastily nodding in way of an answer.

Both men threw the hooks up high into the air at the rock face, both catching hold fairly near to the top, in nooks and cracks. They then tugged at the ropes to make sure that they would hold securely enough for their weight.

"Ok!" shouted Jack loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Gibbs, Barbossa, David, Ragetti, Pintel and myself will be going over. Mr Cotton, I will leave you in charge until we get back."

"Aye aye!" squawked Cotton's parrot friend happily in approval, whilst Ragetti and Pintel started to look wearily at each other, but never the less, making their way over to the rock side as ordered.

Jack took hold of the rope on the right, and started his way up steadily, closely followed by Gibbs who had flung the spare length around his shoulder. At the same time Barbossa, then David started climbing the left rope. Ragetti hesitantly stepped up to the right rope, and tied the end tightly around his middle, as did Pintel on the other.

The six of them climbed and pulled their way up, taking special care not to make the wrong move. Where it was available here and there, they reached parts of the rock that were set forward, with their feet, helping them on a little.

It was even more of a tougher climb them they had imagined whilst they had been back on the ground looking up at it before they set off, but, they persisted with all effort and might, even when their arms and hands started to become stiff, tired and sore with all the strain. The heat of the mid-day sun wasn't helping, and they found themselves soon pouring with sweat, and hands turned moist, making it more of a challenge to grip the rope properly. Gasps and pants of sheer exhaustion passed from all of their lips constantly.

Jack paused for a moment, to look down. They had already made it about half way, the ground below them was certainly getting further away, but it seemed to have taken them forever to have made even this much progress.

Suddenly, there was a slight crumbling noise from above. Some fragments of small rock showered over them, dust and all. They stopped still, tilting their heads downwards to protect their eyes from the falling debris, which luckily soon calmed, enabling them to continue their climb.

Barbossa let out a sigh of relief, as he reached a hand further up the rope, but as he grabbed it there, the position of the grappling hook shifted from where it was holding, making the rope jerk downwards slightly, causing Pintel to lose his grip with one hand.

"Bloomin' 'eck!!" he shouted! "That was a close one!" as he righted himself again.

"It's working its way loose!" warned Barbossa, "We have to hurry!" with that, they picked up their speed, causing more debris to fall on them as they went, but there was no time to stop for it now.

Luckily, they managed to make it to the top before anything bad could happen, and they climbed onto welcomed solid ground one by one.

Jack looked down once more at the beach below them. He could make out the crew they had left behind, who were congregated together, and had shrunken considerably in size from this height.

"Well I hopes that it will be easier gettin' down!" said Ragetti, already concerned about their return.

Barbossa was busy dusting himself off, he had always had a hint of vanity about him, and looking like this certainly wouldn't do. The others however were content to see where they had ended up. Ahead of them, was a dense jungle, what exactly they would find in there, was anybodies guess.

"So," said Jack looking at David, "where do we go now?"

"I remember grandfather saying that from here, we have to head north for a day." answered David.

"Then what?!" continued Jack.

"Well...I don't know for sure, the only other thing he said, is that the answer is set in stone." replied David.

"And whats_ that_ supposed to mean?" asked Barbossa angrily.

"I guess we'll find out in a days time." said David calmly.

"Happy now?!" Barbossa shouted at Jack.

"This better be worth our trouble boy, or there will be hell to pay, savvy?" said Jack sternly to David, Barbossa also looking discontent with the lad. With that they made their way into the jungle.


	7. Rain Rain Go Away

**CHAPTER 7**

The sky above the tree tops was rapidly turning from the bright clear blue that it had been, to a dreary dark gray. Rumbles of thunder started in the distance, groaning in the very heavens, as a breeze swept through the canopies, making the leaves shiver with unrest, rustling as they tried desperately to stay attached to the branches. Sounds of the birds and other wildlife faded, as all living things were no doubt finding somewhere dry for themselves before the inevitable downpour was to begin. A few drops of rain started falling, hitting whatever it found its final resting place on, the excess running off, hopelessly dripping onto the ground, one drop after another. The sound dominating over all others.

Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs, David, Ragetti and Pintel, were making their way deeper north through the jungle, even as the rain grew heavier. They were soaked through to the bone, and it was a humid uncomfortable air, even with the cool water falling onto them. Their clothes stuck and clung to their skin, restricting their movements, making them feel heavy and sluggish. They walked through ever growing pools of thick mud, which eased it's way through their boots, so that they could feel it squelching in between their toes.

"Awww! I 'ate the wet!" said Pintel whose spirits were literally dampened.

"Aint 'alf depressing." said Ragetti.

"We should try and find somewhere to shelter until this stops." said Barbossa also thoroughly fed up, and whose feather plume on his hat was so wet, it looked thinner and was drooped all the way over in a sorry looking state.

"I agree!" said David.

"Aye Captain. This wont be doing us any good." added Gibbs.

"Er...okay then." said Jack, who for some reason didn't seem as bothered about the situation as anyone else.

After a few more minutes, they came upon an area where the ground was higher to the right of them, and by some luck, there was a small cave, with a rock overhang above its entrance.

They entered and dropped to the ground to rest.

"Ahhh! That's better!" sighed Gibbs as he removed his boots, turning them upside down to help dry them out. As this was a good idea, the others proceeded to do the same. There wasn't too much room in there, but they managed.

There were some dry twigs all over the ground, and some weeds growing here and there, so Pintel grabbed as much as he could, and began to light a fire in the middle. Not that they really needed the heat, but as it was so dark, the light it gave off was welcomed by all, and provided a sense of comfort.

Jack had got back up and was stood at the cave entrance looking out. The rain was coming down more then ever at this point, and dripped violently off the rock overhang, randomly splashing everywhere. The thunder was getting louder aswell, and lightening flashed brightly occasionally through the darkness.

"I don't think this is going to stop anytime soon," he said sadly, "It's going to slow us down, but I think that it would be best to stay here until the morning. We will get an early start." with that, he walked back in towards the others, and sat himself down in front of the fire.

"You've never been one for patience, hav ye Jack!" joked Barbossa, seeing how desperate Jack was growing to find the fountain.

"It appears you know me too well mate." Jack joked back grinning.

"I want to find that fountain too, but for now, a rest will do us all a favour, so we'll enjoy it." continued Barbossa slouching against the cave wall contentedly, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes to take a nap.

Jack looked back out towards the cave entrance, memorised by the rain, staring so hard at it, that you would have thought he might even be able will it to stop. He daydreamed of the fountain and the possibilities that it was going to bring him. He had never wanted anything as much as this in his entire life. Everything had built up to this moment. He knew that this would be the missing piece of the puzzle that would complete him. He had a strong feeling about that. He knew, just knew, that something really great would come to him because of it. He put his hands behind his head, and leaned himself back on the cave wall, letting out a heavy sigh.

As the day turned into night, the pirates continued relaxing, and making the most of the time they had before they would have to be setting off in the morning.

Barbossa was asleep, and snoring so loudly, that it was really irritating Jack. He tried poking him with his skinny fingers, and shoving him into altered positions to see if it would stop him. But nothing worked, he keep on sleeping as soundly as a baby, away in his dreams, much to Jack's dismay. In the end, he pulled Barbossa's hat right over his face, which muffled out the sound slightly. Then, Jack smiling proudly to himself, leaned back once more to relax.

Ragetti and Pintel, had manage to catch a rabbit just outside the cave earlier on in the evening, they had skinned it, and were now roasting it on a spit that they had put together over the crackling fire, which resulted in a delicious aroma that wafted all around them, making them all look forward to how good it would taste when it had finished cooking.

Gibbs was enjoying rum from his flask, though noticing, that even though there was a lack of space in the cave, David had somehow managed to completely exclude himself from the rest of the group, and was sat as far away as he could get from them, crouched awkwardly, looking worn and venerable.

"Ere! Grubs up!" shouted Pintel, as he removed the now cooked rabbit carefully out of the flames. Then with the help of Regetti, started pulling the meat apart in pieces to share out onto big leaves.

Jack scouted lazily over, grabbed his portion and began to eat quietly, but giving Barbossa a kick in the leg at the same time to rudely wake him up, which he did, hat falling off his face, to receive his own share of the food, and tucked in, still half asleep.

Gibbs grabbed his and David's, and settled down next to him.

"Here, eat this. It will do you the world of good." he said handing David the leaf plate, which he accepted with a nod, but kept silent.

"Look," continued Gibbs whilst chewing, "I know things seem bad right now, us being in this gloomy 'ol cave and all, but it will get better soon."

"Really." replied David, "Even when I get to go free, nothing will ever be the same again. Too much has already been lost."

"You know, its no consolation, but maybe, afterwards, you will get to start fresh. Its a big world for sure, so maybe you should think of this as an opportunity. A chance to have new adventures." said Gibbs thoughtfully.

"Its too late for that." said David sadly.

"Heavens no!" exclaimed Gibbs, "Its _never_ too late my boy." then a few moments of silence passed before David spoke again.

"How come you are not like the others?" he asked changing the subject.

Gibbs looked slightly puzzled at this question.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well...its just..." David said pausing to find the next words, "You've been really nice to me, where they...well havn't."

Gibbs drew in a long breath.

"Well, as strange as this is going to sound...I..have this gut feeling. Like I'm meant to watch your back." said Gibbs starring into space in front of him, whilst David noticed the expression on his face seemed genuine.

"I don't think I understand..."said David.

"Listen!" butted in Gibbs whilst he stood up, "Er... get yourself some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Suddenly David got the impression that he had decided not to enter into the subject further for some reason, and decided not to push it. He watched Gibbs go to the cave entrance, where he sat down. His back turned to everyone.

"I'll keep first watch!" he informed the group.

David lay himself down onto the ground, huddling his arms around himself. He closed his weary eyes, whilst contemplating what had just been said. Though it was strange, he felt better, safer, knowing that at least somebody seemed to care. These thoughts took him into a well needed sleep.


	8. Set In Stone

**CHAPTER 8 **

As soon as the sun rose the following morning, the six crew members left the shelter of the cave, and started on their trek. The rain had long stopped, and the sun shined brightly and warmly upon them. The air felt slightly fresher, as if the rain the previous day had washed away all the uncleanliness from the world. Birds happily chirped their songs high up in the tree tops.

Everything around them was still damp, and the ground was still covered in wet mud, and still quite slippery although the excess had dispersed. They had to take care walking as they made their way through.

By the time it had reached mid-day, the heat had become unbearable again, but they were closely coming up to a total of a day north, so they all felt as though they must be getting closer to finding what they sought out.

Soon enough, they found something, although it wasn't quite what they were hoping for. Directly ahead of them, there were some steps alongside a very small stream, leading up a short way to some sort of stone door, on what appeared to be another cave.

They made their way slowly up the steps, and stood outside the cave door. As the door was closed, they all tried pushing it, but it wouldn't open. It was stuck fast.

"Why are these things never easy!" cursed Jack all frustrated, giving up his effort momentarily.

"What is it that we are supposed to be doing boy!?" Barbossa yelled at David angrily. "We come all the way through a jungle which is hotter then hell and damnation itself, only to arrive at a dead end!" he continued.

"Yeah!" Pintel added to the argument, "where's the fountain?!"

"Wait!" shouted Gibbs. "You can't blame the lad, it doesn't look as though a living soul has been here for a very long time. The things that he was told about the place could have changed in such a long time. Things have a way of doing that you know!"

Jack now turned his attention on the boy, glaring at him with almost evil intent, as he shoved him into the door with force, causing David to feel some pain in his back as it came in contact with the surface.

"Jack! Stop it!" Gibbs pleaded, but Jack was not listening.

"Where is it? How do we get through this damn door?" he said with his face so close to Davids, that his breath disturbed his longish brown hair. His voice sounded viciously greedy, and that severely frightened the boy until he was shaking, his own breathe growing fast. "Answer me!" Jack continued when he received no answer.

"I...I don't...kn..know. I swear. I don't know anything more. I thought the fountain was here. You have to believe me." David whimpered.

Jack drew his pistol, holding it to David's head.

"Jack! Don't! Can't you see hes frightened to death! If he knew anything, he'd tell us!" said Gibbs, but again, Jack ignored him, and held his eyes firmly on the boy.

Suddenly Gibbs rushed forwards, and grabbed Jack, pulling him away from the boy. Barbossa, Ragetti and Pintel were forced out of the way as they scuffled past, Jack trying to free himself from Gibbs' grip as they travelled back down the steps. David let out a sigh of relief now that immediate danger was getting further away from him.

"Let me go!" Jack yelled out as he struggled. "That's an order from your Captain!"

Gibbs finally released him, but as he did so, Jack lost his footing, and dropped face first to the ground, then leaning up on his arms, he caught back his breathe.

After a few moments had past, he quietly looked up at his first mate.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I couldn't stand by and watch you harm him." said Gibbs softly, breaking the silence, holding his head low as he left Jack. He then made his way back up the steps, re-joining the others.

A while passed where nobody spoke and nobody even looked at one another. Jack was sat on the bottom step, every now and then, Gibbs glanced over to him. He wondered if his Captain hadn't retaliated over their little scrap earlier because of sheer embarrassment of being set in line by a crew member, or if he was actually feeling bad about the outburst towards David. Something troubled him about Jack's personality since the venture had begun. The search for the fountain had seemed to possess him, and was controlling his behaviour in an unsavoury manor. Unsavoury even for a pirate.

"Ay! What's that?" said Pintel suddenly, walking closer to the door. He had noticed a small, but strange imperfection in the smooth stone surface.

Everyone sprang to life, and enthusiastically made their way to see what Pintel was speaking of. Jack steadily got up, and climbed the steps once more, also curious of this new development.

As they gathered around, they saw an indented shape etched into the stone.

"That's a hexagon." stated Barbossa cleverly.

"That's got to mean something. But what?" said Jack.

Looking at this, David had a bought of sudden realisation. He recognised the shape of that exact size from something that he had seen before. He reached a hand around his neck, and pulled at the chain that hung around him. On the chain was a ring. Its dark green stone was the perfect match for the shape on the door.

"I...I think this might be what we need." he said nervously, handing the ring over to Jack carefully. "My grandfather gave this to me a few years ago. It...it didn't fit, so I wore it on this chain instead."

Jack stared at the ring , and then back at the door. He pushed the rings stone into the indent. It was a perfect fit.

"Well I'll be damned!" exclaimed Jack, "Its a key!"

"So that's what Solemire meant by saying, "set in stone."" said Gibbs happily.

Suddenly, there was a strange noise sounding from the other side of the door. Everybody looked at one another startled, edging their way slightly backwards. Barbossa readied his pistol in case of any unexpected danger lurking behind. Just then, the door slowly started to slide across. Years worth of dust stirred from within, forming a cloud, making it hard to see what was inside from where they were standing. The noise that they were hearing, was simply whatever clever mechanism was allowing this to happen.

The great stone door finally rumbled to a halt, and the pirates walked slowly and cautiously forwards. David walked slightly behind Gibbs which made him feel slightly safer.

"Its darker then night in there!" said Barbossa observantly.

"Were going to need some torches." Jack said looking at Ragetti and Pintel.

"Aye Captain!" said Pintel, as they went to find some branches and dry brush.

"Well. It looks as though you may have been some use to us afterall." said Jack looking at David blankly.

"Why don't we just wait and see what lies in here before we get our hopes up Jack." said Barbossa.

A few minutes later, Ragetti and Pintel had returned with the newly made torches, they made fire to light them, and passed them to each crew member in turn.

"Right!" said Jack joyfully, heading into the cave first, "Lets see what we've got here..." his smile rapidly faded, when found greeted by...absolutely nothing. The others behind him, were too looking around at the bleak sight. They were in a very small, very empty, square chamber.

"Er...is this it?!" said Pintel.

"Someone must have gotten here before us!" said Gibbs dismayed.

David walked forward, ahead of the others, noticing something that they apparently hadn't. He held his torch closer to the chamber wall.

"Maybe...there was never actually anything in here to start with." he said. "I think this is why we are here." he dusted off the wall in front of him, revealing engravings, which everyone stepped up to take a closer look at. He felt nervous as Jack stood right beside him.

The engravings consisted of a simple drawing of the fountain, and a rhyme of some sort.

"Whats it say?" asked Ragetti who unfortunately couldn't read.

Jack began to read aloud what was in front of them.

"Half way to the treasure that you seek, but be sure to choose wisely,

which future you want to keep. For you can't have everything, if you have nothing at all, but you can still sail eternity from a golden shore."

"What does that mean?" asked Pintel looking puzzled.

"Wait! Theres more!" said Jack excitedly, clearing more dust with his hands below that, everyone simultaneously leaning in closer to see. "160 degrees North West for one day."

"We've got our bearings!" exclaimed Barbossa.

"At last!" said Jack, absolutely gleaming, whilst rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "We'll start making our way back to the Pearl."

Ragetti, Pintel, David and Barbossa exited the cave first, Gibbs was about to follow, but Jack pulled him back by his shoulder, and turned him face to face.

"That little situation of ours earlier will not be forgotten." started Jack, "I don't pretend to know why you would act in such a way, but as it goes, you have always been loyal under my command before, so I'm willing to overlook it this time. But, I would certainly hate to think that you would ever try to undermine me in front of my crew again. Are we quite clear about this?"

"Aye Captain." responded Gibbs quietly with a sigh, watching Jack walk out of the door, but holding himself back for a few moments before going after him or the others.

After he had stepped out into the open, Jack removed the ring from the door, and it noisily slid closed behind them.


	9. The Truth

**CHAPTER 9**

The walk back to the beach, seemed to take longer then the journey away from it, though this was probably due to the fact that now they had a clue about the fountain, they were more eager then ever to go after it, and they just couldn't get back quickly enough.

The heat had grown intense again as Jack, Barbossa, David and Ragetti, Pintel and Gibbs, finally neared the edge of the great rocks, which they had had to climb up before. Looking down at the beach, they could see that the rest of the crew were lazing around in the sun.

Jack cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hey!" he shouted down as loudly as he could.

"Their back!!" yelled Marty to everyone whilst pointing up to their Captain, causing everyone to immediately start moving about to look as though they were actually doing something other then just daydreaming.

The ropes were still attached to the top, so headed by Jack, all six pirates started to climb their way back down steadily, while everyone below watched and waited patiently.

Luckily, it was much easier getting back down then it had been getting up there in the first place, and they reached the ground below them safely in no time at all. Ragetti especially looking relieved about this.

"Captain!" shouted Marty as he came up running to Jack, "Did you find the fountain?"

Jack looked down strangely at his vertically challenged ship mate.

"Does it appear that I have a "I just found the Fountain Of Youth" look on my face? I think not." he deadpanned, whilst Marty gave him an odd look back, the rest of the crew looking disappointed. "However, "he continued, "we found a clue, telling us how to get there." he grinned to himself whilst he walked towards the boats. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief to find that their journey had not been a complete waste of time.

Back aboard the Pearl, they headed out on the bearings that had been instructed on the cave wall, elevating the mood throughout the crew. They were certainly happy to be getting further along with their voyage.

Whilst Cotton was taking care of business at the helm, Jack and Barbossa were studying the charts once more in the cabin. Jack had marked roughly where they were headed, this time, no island was present on the chart, only the wide open sea.

"A'ha!" said Jack, "Its not on here, that must mean its there!" for a moment, he was puzzled even by his own wording. Of course, this really would have confused anyone who hadn't heard what Solemire had said about the fountain not appearing on any form of map.

"Well Jack, I must tell ye, for a while there, I didn't think we would make it this fair." said Barbossa grinning contentedly.

"All well that ends well eh?"

"Lets hope!" chuckled Barbossa.

"The only question now is, what does that little "riddle" mean." said Jack, stroking the braids that his beard was made up of. When they had arrived back on the Pearl earlier, he had taken it upon himself to scribe down on a piece of parchment the very riddle that they were speaking of, so that they had a record of it just in case. He had placed it down alongside the charts, and was staring down at it as they spoke.

"Bah! Just ancient nonsense I should think. All that mattered there was the bearings." responded Barbossa casually throwing his arms into the air, not looking at all bothered about its meaning. With that, he sat himself down, grabbing an apple from the bowl that was beside him. The juice began to run down his chin as he bit into it hard and fast with a crunch.

Jack the monkey, suddenly jumped onto the table in front of Jack landing on the riddle and screeched loudly at him.

"Get away you little bugger!" Jack cursed at him, reaching down for his pistol, but just in time, he ran across the table to Barbossa, climbed up his chest, and sat on his shoulder.

"I'll get that hairy little bilge rat one day..." Jack muttered under his breath.

"What was that!?" snapped Barbossa.

"Er...I said, I'll get that monkey a hat one day!" Jack lied cheekily.

Barbossa rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back on enjoying his apple, the one treat that he would like without Jack trying to annoy him.

Jack himself, decided to take a short break, sat down on the edge of the table, grabbed his bottle of rum and started to gulp it down, faster then he maybe should do.

The cabin doors came open, Gibbs strolled in carrying two plates laden with food.

"Here." he said placing them onto the table, "We just got this ready for you."

"Thankyou Gibbs." said Jack.

"Will there be anything else Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"No. That will do for now."

"Yes sir." said Gibbs turning to walk back out.

"Actually Gibbs." said Jack, Gibbs turning back to face him. "Would you see the boy back to his "quarters", as it were." with this, he threw his keys at Gibbs, which he caught awkwardly.

"Sir?" Gibbs quizzed, "You want me to lock him back in the brigg?"

"Yes, that would be a correct assumption." answered Jack.

Gibbs stood there and hesitated for a moment.

"Is there a problem Gibbs?" continued Jack, upon noticing his first mate's lack of movement.

"No sir." Gibbs sighed, "I'll get right on to it." then he reluctantly left the cabin, walked out on deck towards David.

David was stood with Marty, who had been showing him how to do various sailors knots and other things which were useful to know aboard a ship.

"Davy. I need you to come with me." Gibbs said to him softly.

David noticed that the keys were in his hands, and it didn't take many seconds before he realised what was going to happen

"Your going to lock me up again, arn't you?" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry kid. Jack just gave me the order." Gibbs sighed.

"Fine. I'll go. I don't want you to get into any trouble with him. I figure that I owe you one for what you did for me back on the Island. Thought he was really going to hurt me." as David said this, he glanced over to the cabin, then dropping the rope which he had been working on, he and Gibbs made their way below deck.

When they reached the brigg, David walked into the cell willingly, and Gibbs locked it shut. It was deadly silent in there, apart from the odd creak that the ship made as she moved through the water.

"Thankyou." said Gibbs quietly.

"Its not your fault. You have no choice but to follow Jack's orders." responded David, managing a slight smile to make Gibbs feel better about having to leave him in there.

Gibbs sighed heavily, looking burdened.

"You know,theres something you should understand about Jack." he said to his young ship mate, "Underneath that exterior, he really is a good man. I've seen that side of him too." as he spoke David listened through the bars attentively. "Not so long ago, he had the chance of becoming the Captain of The Flying Dutchman. All that he had to do was stab Davy Jones' heart to take his place. He held the heart in his hand, he was seconds away from what he desired. He could have sailed the sea for an eternity. But, he gave it up, all because of two other crew members. Elizabeth Swann and William Turner. You see, they were in love. Jones ran his sword through poor Will, Jack could see that it would have broken Elizabeth's heart to lose him, so, he let Will stab the heart to become the Dutchman's Captain instead, saving his life. That way, Elizabeth would still be able to see Will, only once every ten years as is part of the deal of becoming the Captain, but still, he gave up eternity to give them that one day."

David looked quite stunned to hear of this selfless act, almost not believing what he was hearing.

"Thats why," Gibbs continued, "you probably wouldn't be locked up in here if you told him the truth."

"What!" shouted David, "I _have_ told him the truth. I told him all I knew about the fountain!"

"I'm not talking about the fountain." Gibbs said softly, "I'm talking about telling him the truth about who you really are."

"I..I don't know what you mean." responded David looking taken aback.

"From the moment that I first saw you back at the compound, I noticed something. Something that nobody else seems to have." said Gibbs looking closer at David. "I noticed that you have your fathers eyes."

David backed away from the bars, breaking eye contact with Gibbs. He looked worried.

"Your grandfather, he knew the moment that we were attacked by the Navy that day. He knew that the prophecy had been set in motion, didn't he? Thats why he sent you with us." continued Gibbs, "Mary-Ann, she wasn't your aunt was she boy? No. She was your mother. By my calculations, taking into consideration your age, and the time Jack last saw her..."

"Stop it!!" shouted David, now getting very distressed, tears running down his face, powerless to stop them.

"Jack's your father, isn't he?" Gibbs asked. There was a moment of silence that followed before he was answered.

"Y..yes." sniffed David.

"Your the father and the son spoken of in the prophecy. You have to stop another man from getting to its power."

"You can't tell him! Please! Don't tell him!" David pleaded.

"But if the prophecy really does come to pass, he will have to be told." said Gibbs sympathetically.

David approached the bars once more.

"Then...at least promise me that until that moment comes, if it comes, that you won't say anything until then." David bargained.

Gibbs thought over this for a moment before giving his answer.

"I guess...we could leave it for a while."

"Thankyou." said David smiling through his tears.

"Look, I'd better be going back on deck before anyone sees that I have been gone for too long." sighed Gibbs, and slowly started walking away.

"Is this why you have been protecting me?" asked David.

Gibbs faced David once more.

"Aye." he said, then he disappeared up the stairs to the upper deck.


	10. The Darkness That Lies Ahead

CHAPTER 10

Nearly a day into their journey, the Pearl was gliding through the water with speed and ease. Jack was at the helm guiding her on the rest of the way using the given bearings that they had acquired. He wore a confident, serious look, as he gripped the wooden wheel. His hair was blowing around about his face, as a strong wind seemed to have been picking up over the last hour or so. But he hardly stirred at this, he was far too occupied with steering his beloved ship in the correct direction. However, he was getting increasingly unsettled about a mysterious looking thick black mist that was awaiting them only a short distance away. It was spread across for what must have been miles in both directions. It was quite a bizarre sight really, as where the ship was at the current moment, the sky was blue and clear, without a thing in nature to threaten them.

"Captain," said Gibbs as he approached him, "Are we going to sail through that?" He had also been growing quite concerned about the mist.

"It appears that we are going to have to. Its directly on the way to where we are trying to get to." answered Jack.

"Um...its rather strange to come across such a thing on a clear day like this." said Barbossa, joining them. Indeed, the mist was definitely out of place where it was.

"We stay on course, we'll be fine." stated Jack, although deep down, he was wondering if they really would be okay.

With that, they patiently awaited to journey through the mist. As they started to go through it, the crew stopped what they were doing, and looked horrified as the darkness fell upon them. The visibility faded with haste, and they were no longer able to see anything or anyone. Just the blackness that surrounded them. Accompanied by an eerie silence, everyone waited patiently, firmly grounded to the spot that they were stood in.

"Jack...hold her steady man." Barbossa said nervously out to the darkness in the direction he knew Jack to be in.

"No worries mate." reassured Jack, as he held the wheel firmly, holding it in a set position not allowing it to budge either way. He could still feel the wind, along with the feel of fine, light water vapour from the mist, settle on his skin. It seemed to feel a little cooler here too, refreshing at the same time that it was un-nerving.

Unable to see, Jack had to trust the Pearl to do her work now, her sturdy structure, strong and comforting to him. Even when things had been at their worst for him and the crew, now, or in the past, she had seen them through. He knew that she wouldn't let them down, not now. She would carry them on, safely to wherever, or whatever was beyond the mist. She was his power. His constant. His loyal partner in crime as it were. A bond that not even God himself could sever. He had total faith in her.

The crew were getting more and more anxious as long minutes past by, but with no choice but to wait. Wait to see what was to become of them. A musty odour carrying on the air, filled everyone' s nostrils in all its potent foulness.

Suddenly, loud splashes could be heard towards the starboard side of the ship. Crew members gasped in fright, hearts were pounding fast, uncontrollably. There was something out there, and it sounded big. If there is anything worse then having something to frighten you, its something to frighten you that you can't even see.

Jack, feeling his own heart race, started to "talk" to the Pearl.

"C'mon darlin'. We can make it. We've gotten through worse." he whispered softly as if the ship could really hear him, and respond accordingly to his soothing familiar voice.

A few more minutes past, the splashing noise had continued intermittently, but fortunately it seemed that whatever was causing this, was in no hurry to do them any harm, much to everyone' s relief.

At last, the dark mist started to thin slowly into a wispy cotton white, and visibility started to improve immensely, eventually clearing. Glad to see each other, and their surroundings again, the entire crew cheered happily.

Just then, there was another splash. Everybody froze and looked to the starboard side in time to see a jet of water shooting high up into the air.

One man started to chuckle loudly.

"Its just a whale!" he exclaimed pointing overboard.

Sure enough, the mysterious sounds that they had been hearing all along, had been coming from the friendly beast, who had been swimming beside them not to far away. Its slick black body moved in harmony with the Pearl before moving a little further away from them. It dived, tail sticking up in the air for a moment, before slapping it down on the surface of the water. Everyone watched as it repeated this act several times, quite a sight after travelling through that awful mist for what seemed like an eternity.

Jack, also fascinated momentarily by this sight, smiled to himself. He likened himself to the creature, as it, like him, was enjoying the freedom of the sea. Endless possibilities of exploration. A chance to start a day off in one place, but by the next, from another.

"Land hoy!" shouted down one of the crew at the top of his voice from the crow's nest, capturing everyone' s immediate attention.

Jack looked up, squinting in the bright sun to see that the man was pointing towards the port side. He looked back down and over.

"Cotton!" he called, "Take over here for me."

With that, Cotton accompanied by his loyal parrot friend, obeyed the order, and took the wheel.

Jack started to stroll casually over to the port side of the ship, taking a look at the approaching land for himself. Sure enough, they were coming up on an island. He smiled as it invited him over.

Everyone scurried about on deck busily, amidst the chaos, Barbossa and Gibb's were quickly making their way over to Jack.

"Captain!" said Gibbs as he arrived besides Jack, "Shall we make a start organising a shore party?"

Jack pondered on this for a few moments.

"Right!" he finally said, "We will take, er... Marty, Ragetti, Pintel. There will be myself too of course, the boy...oh, that reminds me, you had better go and fetch him out of the brigg." the order directed at Gibbs. "You'll find the keys in my cabin."

"Aye sir!" said Gibbs as he hurried off to carry out the order.

Barbossa gave Jack a smile.

"And I will be part of the shore party too!" he said the grin widening.

"Of course Hector! How could I forget you 'ay!" said Jack sarcastically.

"Oh, I would say quite easily if I were not to remind you incessantly!"

"No I wouldn't!" Jack snapped.

"Just remember our deal Jack. Once we get to the fountain..."

"I know! I know! I help you find another ship before I leave on the Pearl, blah blah blah!"

"I mean it Jack, and as we get closer to our prize, I just want to make sure that you mean it too!"

"I do! So just calm it!" responded Jack playfully.

"Hmph!" let out Barbossa irritated.

A few minutes later, Gibbs returned on deck, along with David who was having a good look around, trying to get his tired eyes adjusted to the daylight after being confined to the dimly lit brigg for longer then he would have liked. They walked briskly over to join Jack and Barbossa.

As usual, Jack's expression didn't welcome David.

"Right!" he said, lets launch the long boat.

Gibbs started off towards the boat with the others, but suddenly felt Jack's arm extend out infront of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"I need you to stay here."

"But...Captain," said Gibbs looking worried, "You...er...don't want me to go ashore with you?"

"If we need you, we'll come back for you." lied Jack walking off leaving him there.

Gibbs sighed deeply, and looked over to David.

"I'm sorry kid," he whispered, "looks like your on your own for now."

"I'll be alright." said David as calmly as he could.

"Oi!" Jack shouted across at David, "C'mon!"

David quickly made his way over to Jack and the others, where they proceeded to climb down the outside of the ship, and into the long boat.


	11. The Isla De Misterio

CHAPTER 11

As they rowed the longboat away from the Pearl, Jack who was sat up front, twisted his body around and looked back over to the mist that they had come through. It actually seemed to be going all around, like a curtain to hide the island. Supposedly, passing sailors would be put off from seeing how bad it was from the other side, and then leave in another direction as to avoid sailing through it entirely, thus protecting the island, keeping out as many people as possible.

It was very clever really. Jack assumed that this was the beginning of where they would witness the magical protection that was said to have been put into play many years ago. Of course, it hadn't put Jack off, and he and his crew had made it through in one piece. He never doubted that they wouldn't. Well, maybe just a little.

Now all that there was to worry about was what would happen to them next. Jack believed it to be inevitable that they would encounter quite a lot more before this particular outing was done with. He knew that from his past experiences, and knew that things never went as well as planned. However much care was taken, he knew to expect the unexpected, for who knows what lies around the corner. With something as powerful and important as the Fountain Of Youth, anything was possible. Anything.

However, as with many ventures that he had been on, he had learnt that his wits had become one of his most valuable tools, and he would try to use them again to the best of his own advantage. They hadn't let him down before, well, at least not too badly for too long, so he was hoping that anything they might come across this time, would be just the same, and could be handled just as suitably.

Taking a big sigh, he turned his gaze towards the crew of the longboat. Ragetti and Pintel were busy rowing away with all their might, as fast as they could, sweat dripping down their dirty smudged brows. A sign to prove that they were definitely doing their best. Marty was quietly looking over to the side where he could still see the whale in the distance. Barbossa was sitting tall and proud underneath his grand hat, simply looking over to the shoreline, and David who was beside him, was looking down at his hands that were nestled in his lap, not showing any interest in anything either in the boat, or around it.

Little did Jack know, that David, since his conversation with Gibbs, had become quite paranoid that Jack would learn the little secret that was discussed. So much so, he was determined to do his best to not even try to make eye contact. If he really did have his father's eyes, it was only a matter of time before he would be able to guess, and he wasn't ready for him to find out. When he would be ready, he didn't know. He thought maybe even never. What kind of father could a pirate really be, especially one like Captain Jack Sparrow. He was definitely unique. He was hard to read, and at the moment, was being very callous towards him. He wanted to believe that his mood towards him would change accordingly if and when he would find out that he was of this biological connection, but he just couldn't bring himself to get his hopes up.

He had always wondered what it would be like to meet his father, it was hard growing up without one, and then, his mother to be taken away like she was, had been the final straw. He had dreamt of a father that would greet him with loving arms and a warm heart, but was fast having to come to terms with the fact, that he probably had no chance whatever of finding that with Jack. Reality is not nearly as palatable as dreams. Reality disappoints and crushes those very dreams. But, he longed for his father, but also longed to keep him away. His feelings contradicted one another. The confusion, the not knowing what to do, was painfully overwhelming.

He wished that things could have just stayed the same, after all, if he had never met Jack, he wouldn't be faced with these conflicted emotions. Although he would have still been left wondering for the rest of his life, who exactly was his father, this Jack Sparrow, and would he have liked to have met him too, at least that way, he wouldn't be at this risk of rejection when his father finds out. He wouldn't know who he was to cast him aside, just like he did with his mother. If that was how he treated the woman he was supposed to have loved, it was obvious that he wasn't going to welcome the son that he has never known, into his life. These thoughts tugged at his heart, made even worse for the fact that he could feel that Jack was staring at him right at this very moment, observing him meticulously, causing him to fidget uncomfortably. This feeling lasted for what felt like forever, time was moving slowly with his thoughts right now, lingering as much as it could whilst dragging up all of these feelings, torturing him like a thousand knifes stabbing into his heart and soul.

His thoughts were interrupted upon noticing that Marty, and Pintel, had suddenly jumped out of the boat, making a splash in shallow water. They had finally reached the shore.

Everybody followed suit, and Ragetti and Pintel hauled the boat onto the beach, securing it for their return later.

Jack was already walking ahead quickly, drawn in to the excitement that he felt.

"Okay. Lets get going!" he said smiling cheerfully, not looking back once.

"Well I 'opes the fountain is really close now!" Ragetti muttered to Pintel.

"And that its worth it after all the way we've come!" added his friend.

Again the crew were setting off not really knowing what to look for first, but instead, just having to go with the flow, an instinct, in the hope that they would stumble across something soon, something that would tell them wether or not they were on the right track or not.

As they walked off a trail from the beach, they found themselves walking through an area of tall grass. It was fragile, yellowed and withering from the heat, but still, it towered above the tallest man there, and poor Marty being the shortest, just looked completely lost amongst the blades. In fact, without him knowing it, Barbossa was secretly keeping an eye out for him to make sure that he didn't accidently wonder off in the wrong direction. It would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack if he did, and he didn't feel like searching through all this growth for a lost crew member anytime soon.

The grass whipped and swayed into them as they trudged on. Both insects of a flying and crawling variety roamed a plenty here, attracted to the nature that surrounded them, it acted as a safe haven for them, a usually undisturbed home, protected even from the other forces inflicted onto the earth by mother nature herself.

The dry dust on the ground below was awoken by the movement of the footsteps treading down onto it, sending wisps of itself on a new journey through the atmosphere freely, clogging up the already stuffy air.

It felt rather claustrophobic here for David as they pushed their way through, possibly this feeling was magnified by the fact that he was walking so close to the man who didn't know that he was his son. He shook his head to himself. He needed to stop thinking about this so intensely, at least for now, or he felt it would risk driving him crazy. Not the state of mind that one should find himself in at this young age. He at least wished that Gibbs had been part of the shore party too, so that his new friend, whom was now sharing the burden of his secret, might be able to lend some sort of support and encouragement.

Noting that everyone had gone too quiet for his liking, Barbossa approached Jack.

"It's a good thing that youth will be restored to us from the fountain soon," he said, "I no longer walk in a young man's boots that's for certain."

Jack smiled upon hearing this.

"Well mate, you will be a young man walking in old boots soon enough." he said considerately.

Barbossa relished this thought.

"What do you think you would have been doing, if it were not for the fact that you turned pirate?" Jack asked him curiously for the fun of it.

"Me? Well now, theres a thought. To be honest with ye Jack, I think I would have been long gone if I had lived in that "other world". Too many rules for me." he chuckled.

"I know what you mean mate." Jack responded, "We havn't done too badly leading this life we choose, all things considered. We've made it this far, and we are still going strong, not to mention the fact that we will soon have our hands on the greatest treasure of them all."

Barbossa nodded in agreement.

"To some, there are things in the world more valuable then that." butted in David suddenly, who had been listening in. After blurting out these words uncontrollably, he was left wishing that he hadn't.

"More valuable then the Fountain Of Youth?" snapped Jack, "What could possibly be more valuable then that which can restore life, 'ay?"

"My grandfather always used to say to me that there is nothing more valuable in life then family. See, your fountain may restore life, but it doesn't create new life."

Jack and Barbossa both laughed at the same time.

"I think you have a lot to learn boy!" joked Barbossa at a disgruntled looking David.

"Families arn't something to be relying on boy. Mark my words. I have learn't the hard truth of that from my father. Pretty much left me to my own devices for the most part of my childhood, I learnt to survive alone. And you know, that's what we all are at the end of the day, alone." Jack said hard faced and un-emotionally. "Never attach yourself to anyone lad," he continued, "everyone is out for themselves. Expect anything different, and you will be in for a big disappointment."

"As for creating new life, as you put it so politely, I think we have done a good job at avoiding such an accident!" stated Barbossa.

"Yeah mate!" Jack laughed, "wouldn't have wanted to inflict a burden like that upon ourselves!"

With that, Jack and Barbossa picked up speed, leaving David walking alone once more. He suddenly realised that this conversation had answered all the questions that he had been asking himself regarding what Jack would think when he found out that he was a father. It was painfully obvious. He wouldn't think much of it at all. Although he hadn't expected anything more of a response from Jack, it still hurt. This cut really deep. He had to fight really hard in order not to show how he was feeling.


	12. Ruins

CHAPTER 12

Not so long into their walk through the tall grass, the crew members found themselves come out into a clearing, it was nice to finally see where they were going. The sun bathed them with warmth and light.

Up ahead, not too much into the far distance, they could see a scattered line of thick-trunked trees, towering into the sky like giants reaching up into the clouds. Surrounding them, was shorter grass, much greener due to being protected in the shade by the full branches hanging overhead.

They made their way forwards towards the trees, cautiously looking around them as they went, and as they approached, they pushed through the overgrowth, and batted away the lower branches as they went. When they came out through the other side, they were greeted by a very interesting sight.

There were ruins of what once must have been grand looking structures. One in the middle looked as though it had at one time been a church. What was left of the steeple, climbed high, and a broken wooden cross was attached to an stone arch above the entrance, and it was rotted by the neglect of time.

Next to the church on the left, was a bigger ruin, two of its walls remained at their original height, but the other two, had crumbled and worn down to a lower level. Debris from the original structure lay scattered upon the ground in chunks messily, and were now half buried in the dirt.

A third structure stood a little further away, up behind the church. This was the biggest of the three buildings, and from where they were stood, all of the walls still seemed to remain, and looked like it had stood the test of time well, or at least as well as can be expected. All three buildings must have been a couple of hundred years old.

The crew wandered through, gazing at the ruins carefully as they went, keeping an eye out for something that might aid their quest, but at this stage, no clues seemed apparent to them.

"I wonder who used to live here?" said Barbossa breaking the silence.

"I don't know," responded Jack, "but I hope that theres nobody still here on the island." he looked concerned as he said this, although this place definitely had a feel of abandonment to it, in fact it almost felt as though there was death in the air. It was too quiet. There wasn't even the sound of birds singing in the trees. Something felt wrong here, and that feeling really nagged away at Jack without letting up. Even though the others hadn't said anything to this persuasion, he could tell by their expressions that they could feel it too. "Something must have happened here a long time ago." he sighed.

Just then, Marty noticed something on the ground near to the ruin that had the two walls remaining, something white and smooth. He hurried over to have a look and was surprised to find that it was a human skull. He stared at it curiously. One side of it looked as if it had been smashed or crushed, and had collapsed into itself.

Pintel, Ragetti, and David had joined Marty, and were also looking at the skull.

"Wonder what happened to him." said Pintel quietly.

"Don't know, but looked as though it would 'av been a painful death." responded Ragetti, feeling sympathetic towards whoever once had the misfortune, to have been wearing that particular head.

"I say we hurry up and find the fountain and get the hell outta here!" Pintel said shuddering.

Jack and Barbossa were busy looking around the entrance to the church, its archway engulfed in moss and had weathered away mercilessly. Then Jack entered to get a better look around, and was shocked to see something quite horrific. There were human skeletons absolutely everywhere. His jaw dropped in amazement at the number of them. Some were complete, and some were partial remains. Some of the more complete ones, were almost posed as if they had been freeze framed to capture how terrified they were during their last minutes of life. He moved slowly forwards, carefully picking up his feet as not to disturb any of the bones on the floor. It certainly made Marty's discovery of the one skull, seem a minute find in comparison.

The other crew members had now followed Jack into the church, also dumbfounded at the sight.

"What could have killed them all?" said David as his feet treaded carefully through the mass grave. Of course, there was no answer to this question, the only thing that seemed obvious, was that whatever had killed these people, had killed them all at the same time. Such horrors their eyes must have seen before they died, and those that didn't die in a very instant, would have no doubt suffered watching their fellow men, women and children be slaughtered right in front of them, knowing that their own inevitable death was soon to be on them.

Jack, who was still further up ahead, was fast approaching what looked to be the altar, made entirely from stone which was at the very front of the room, and positioned in the middle. Three steps led up to it from the side. He walked slowly up the steps and noticed that the altar, had pictures engraved into it. He bent over to take a better look at what was in front of him. And just as the rest of the crew had reached his side, a broad smile crept over his face.

"What is it Jack?" asked Barbossa, wondering what he had seen that had delighted him so much.

"Look!" said Jack pointing to a picture right in the centre.

Everyone leaned in to take a look.

"Its another picture of the fountain!" exclaimed Pintel merrily.

Sure enough, the picture, which was exactly the same as the one that they had discovered at the Isla De Comienzos, was there, standing out as clear as day, carved beautifully into the stone.

"We must be close now!" said Barbossa smiling.

"But," said Marty, "this picture doesn't really show what we need to do next."

"Hes right." sighed Barbossa, "The last time, we found bearings with the picture, and there are none here, so what do we do?"

Jack carried on staring blankly at the picture, after a few moments, his eyes scanned over the other engravings on the altar. He then noticed an indent in the stone, and ran a finger over it.

"A ha!" he said, "I think this opens up, theres space to fit a key, like we had to do before at the other island." he turned to look at David before continuing. "You must have another ring I take it? One that will open this, its a different shape then the one before."

"No...I don't. That's the only one that I had." said David, he felt anxious giving Jack a response that he was sure to be annoyed at.

"Damn!" cursed Jack, "We've got to open it! There has to be another key!" frustrated, he walked down the steps, and kicked a thigh bone, which flew into the air and landed a few feet away. David was just glad that it was a bone that he'd been violent towards, and not him for a change.

Barbossa, who was trying to stay calm, looked carefully at the indent. Indeed, the shape was much different to the hexagon one they had opened with David's ring on the other island. In fact, this one appeared to have the shape of a dragon on an oval.

"Did you ever see an oval ring with a dragon on it? Perhaps another one of your grandfathers trinkets?" he asked David.

"I don't remember seeing one like that."

The look of disappointment flushed across everyone's faces. They were stuck and couldn't go any further without the key for the altar.

Jack suddenly stomped back up the steps to take another look at the shape. He kneeled down, and leaned in towards it. He placed his hands up next to it, and ran them over the stone, as if feeling for an answer.

"Bugger!" he yelled, still angry, and thumped a fist against the hard surface. "Aw!" he yelled out in pain whilst flexing his fingers to try and get the feeling back in them. Suddenly, his mind went completely off the pain he was feeling, as he had noticed something, something on his hand.

"It...it can't be..." he said looking highly puzzled.

"What is it?" asked Barbossa.

Jack, who was still kneeling, looked up at the standing Barbossa, completely perplexed. He held something up for him and the others to see. An oval shaped ring, with a dragon on it. A ring that he'd been wearing all along.

"Well I'll be damned!" exclaimed Barbossa, "_you've_ got the other "key"!"

"Thats...kinda strange. I mean, that you just happen to own the other ring that we need." said Pintel.

David suddenly felt worried. Of course, he was guessing that the reason both he and Jack had a ring that doubled as a key, was due to the prophecy, and them being father and son, but he of course, still wasn't ready for Jack to know the truth, but had this made it too obvious now? He felt his heart race, but tried to remain looking as casual as he could. Unless it became absolutely necessary, he was determined not to allow the secret to become exposed. Even with this new development. He took in a deep breath.

"Well I, er guess we got lucky." said Jack. He was actually searching his memory, trying to remember how it was that he had come by the ring in the first place, but came to the rapid conclusion that he must have stolen it from somewhere, as pirates tend to do of course, and that it must have been Solemire that he had taken it from. That seemed the only explanation. But Solemire had been no fool, maybe he must have realised that he had taken the ring. "Hmph!" he grunted, "Well anyway, I say we should try this out!" with that, he placed his ring in the indent.

Everyone backed away from the altar, and they could hear a rumble coming from underneath it. Suddenly, the altar slid to the right, revealing a passage directly below.Soon the rumbling had come to a halt, and Jack walked over to the passage and looked down, where he could see the start of a stair case.

The others gathered around and joined Jack in peering down into the darkness.

"Why would they put a fountain underground?" asked Ragetti.

"I don't think that they would have." said Barbossa, his face strewn with concern.

"Well, lets get some torches lit, and we'll get down there and find out." said Jack. Once again, things seemed to be going his way. He grinned happily as he stood and watched the others make the torches.


	13. An Underground Discovery

CHAPTER 13

Everyone carefully made their way down the stone stair case in single file. Jack was leading them at the front, holding his torch out in front of him. It was very cramped, and the air wreaked of dampness and mildew.

As Jack moved forwards, he was forced to pull down thick and dusty cobwebs that were hanging from the ceiling with his free arm, some of them clung to his hand and clothing as they gave way.

The ground underneath their feet seemed to be gradually sloping downwards, a sign that they were getting much deeper underground. The musty smell got stronger the further on they went, but it was refreshingly cool, a nice feeling on the skin after being outside in the sticky sweltering heat.

Their footsteps echoed slightly as they walked, giving them an idea that the passage was actually quite long.

Jack could see the ends of roots coming down from above them and through some cracks in the walls alongside some dehydrated looking vines. The ground must have been dry right down to the level that they were at. It had been quite dusty in the air outside, meaning that there probably han't been any rainfall in these parts, for quite some time.

Suddenly Jack felt something by his right foot, so he came to a halt, and lowered his torch to see what it was. He was quite disgusted to be looking down on a really big rat. It gave the impression of looking directly back at him, it's nose twitching, and the light from Jack's torch, was forcing its shadow to be cast on the wall, magnifying its size in the silhouette. After a few moments of curiosity, it seemed to have had it's fill, and decided to scuttle off into the darkness behind the pirates, squeaking as it went, happy to be going back to it's normal business.

"Yuck!" yelled Pintel, "I 'ate rats! Bloomin' 'orrible little creatures!"

"Dirty little blighters they are indeed." said Ragetti agreeing with his friend, whilst nervously looking around his own feet, paranoid highly at the chance of seeing more of the hairy, filthy rodents, as normally when you see one rat, there are bound to be more somewhere close by.

Barbossa, even in this dim light, could see the looks of panic on the pair's faces.

"It would be a sure bet to say, that it should be more concerned about us, then we are of it." he said shaking his head at them.

David, was also secretly worried about their rodent visitor, he had never much cared for rats, and could clearly understand how Pintel and Ragetti were feeling, although it was quite ironic for pirates to be afraid of them, due to the fact that a lot of them often took up residency aboard ships.

Eventually, the passage started to widen and they found themselves entering a rectangular chamber, which was the very end. There was no where else to go beyond it.

Going all around the chamber walls, were full skeletons set back in alcoves. There were coloured stones pushed into each eye socket, staring at the crew with an eerie blankness.

"Not more blinkin' skeletons!" said Pintel as he gazed around at the strange sight.

Just then, something else caught Jack's attention. At the far end of the chamber, there was a stone plinth that was about waist height. There was something on top of it, cobwebs stretched all around it, covered in layers of thick dust. He carefully approached the plinth to take a closer look.

He could now see that the object, was a silver goblet. The dust was preventing its true shine from being exposed. It must have been in here for more years then he cared to guess.

The other joined him, also interested in this new found artifact. Jack handed his torch to Barbossa so that he could free both of his hands, and then gently removed the goblet off the plinth, and held it up high in front of him. It was smooth, its stem was quite short and attached to a wide base, and it was plump around the middle. They noticed that the rim was elaborately decorated with clear stones. Jack carefully started to rub the dust away to reveal its true glory.

"Are those...diamonds?" asked Barbossa shocked.

"I believe they are mate!" replied Jack grinning.

"Why would they have put somthin' like this all the way down here?" asked Pintel looking puzzled.

"I...I think I have just remembered something else that my grandfather told me once." said David, as a memory sparked. He didn't quite know how he could have forgotten something so important in the first place.

Everyone turned their heads towards him, eager to hear what he had to say. Jack's eyes sparkled wide in the torch light as he stared at him.

"He told me," David continued, "that there is a special goblet, which I guess _must_ be this one seeing that all clues have lead to it so far. Anyway, one can only drink the contents of the fountain, from the goblet. I think its something to do with how the magic protects it."

Jack looked back towards the mysterious goblet, wondering how this simple, yet elegant drinking vessel, could work in such a way.

"The goblet is said to have been separated from the fountain a hundred years ago. Taken to a different island as a further measure to protect the fountain."

"So...that means that the fountain isn't here on _this_ island?" said Jack looking disappointed.

"I guess not. Not if the goblet is here." sighed David.

"But the riddle, it said that we were half way to the treasure that we seeked!" snapped Barbossa unhappily.

"It must have been referring to the goblet as "the treasure"." said Jack quietly, memorised by the reflections of light in the diamonds. He had now rubbed off enough of the dust to allow the shine through.

Barbossa threw his arms up into the air with dismay.

"Everytime we seem to get close, all we find is another clue, and another clue after that!" he yelled, utterly frustrated, "and, its not as if this tells us anything! Not really, I mean, where are we supposed to go to next? Tell me that!"

Everyone turned to watch Barbossa's temper tantrum.

"Calm down mate!" said Jack, "How much further could it really be after this? We have to be nearer to the fountain then we were when we started out, eh?" this was obviously very obvious, but he thought by putting it in such simple terms, it might be enough to persuade Barbossa to calm down, at least for now.

Ragetti, who was starting to get bored of being stuck down an underground chamber, was trying to amuse himself by looking around for anything that they might have missed, and sure enough, he soon noticed something on the wall behind the plinth. It was quite low down which is probably why none of them had spotted it before, though another reason for that, was that all attention had been on the goblet instead.

"Ay! Theres somthin' on 'ere!" he shouted to the others.

Jack and Barbossa bustled through to the front of everyone, and with delight they discovered another clue.

"What is it?" asked Pintel who couldn't see properly, as his view was being blocked by everyone else.

Marty, being of "slight proportions", ducked under everyone and came out besides Jack. He could now see what they were looking at. There was some writing etched into the wall.

"It says," said Jack, "Sometimes an eternity doesn't always last forever." he flinched at the words, not really knowing what to make of them.

"How can an eternity not last forever?" huffed Barbossa, "That's what the word eternity means, forever and everlasting."

"Could mean anything. We still havn't worked out the other riddle completely. We'll just have to wait and see I guess." said Jack.

Marty let out a chuckle.

"Captain! The bearings!" he yelled. Jack looked down at him, and noticed that he was pointing to the underside of the goblet's base. Whilst looking at the wall, Jack had been holding it down by his side, which had been near to Marty's line of sight. He turned it all of the way upside-down to see better. There, engraved into its silver surface in small script, was the information that they had needed more then anything: 100 degrees SE 4 days.

Sure enough, they had found their next biggest clue, but everyone secretly wondered wether this was really it. The one that would finally send them directly to the fountain.

Soon the crew were heading back down the passage, along with the goblet, which Jack was holding onto tightly. Even though he had found it frustrating, to yet again, only find more clues instead of the fountain itself, he was still fairly happy with the overall result so far. The goblet alone was quite a fine piece of booty, and, as it was the only way to drink from the fountain, he figured that made it priceless, and certainly too precious to ever let out of his sight. He hugged it to his chest protectively.

Barbossa walked in front this time, lighting the way up for Jack, who was no longer holding a torch. After the discovery of the goblet, he was starting to feel a little bit envious of Jack being in charge of the venture, and was having to constantly remind himself that when they were through and had arrived at the fountain, he too would greatly benefit as a result. Then, the "great sleep" would never again be a worry for him.

Meanwhile, David was starting to get very worried about the prophecy. Now that he knew for sure that he and Jack were the father and son who were supposed to put everything right, he knew that this also meant that the other person mentioned in the prophecy, the man who would mis-use the fountain for evil, was sure to be somewhere close to coming into their lives.

The thought of such a man scared him to the very core, although it had not been foretold what exactly the man would do. Maybe he had already met the man. Maybe it was another crew member. He knew that it was time to start being cautious to the extreme. No one could be trusted from now on. He could be anyone.

It was a relief to see the staircase come into view. Jack swapped places with Barbossa, taking the lead. A beam of natural light shone through from the entrance at the altar. Jack began to climb up the steep steps, followed closely by everyone else.

As his head emerged out into the open, Jack noticed the sharp end of a spear pointing directly between his eyes, just a few inches away. The man holding the spear stood silent and still, as he was joined by more of his men, also boasting spears, which in turn got held uncomfortably close to Jack's head in every direction.

Jack froze as he looked at the group of apparently very un-amused men. They were dressed in simple loin cloths, their feet were bare, and their dark brown skin dripped with sweat in the heat, their expressions held blank and un-feeling.

"Jack! Why have you stopped?" yelled Barbossa from behind Jack. The passage entry could only fit one man at a time, so he and the others were still unaware of their current predicament.

"Er...I think we may have a slight problem!" Jack yelled down at him, keeping his eyes on their captors. He cheekily smiled at the man whose spear was pointed between his eyes, maybe he could bargain with the friendly gesture. But the man jabbed his spear forward slightly to threaten, narrowly missing his target.

The smile rapidly left Jack's face as he realised he wasn't the bargaining type.


	14. Tribal Trouble

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! This chapters a bit longer to make up for it! Enjoy! And remember to let me know what you think by leaving reviews! Thanks!

CHAPTER 14

"Well this is just _perfect_!" hissed Barbossa as he and the others were made to walk further inland as the tribe's prisoners, spears pointed at them at the ready. But as he spoke, one of the men shot him an angry look, his eyes sharp and menacing. He took this to mean that he should stop talking, so they carried on in silence.

Their captors hadn't yet spoken to them, but didn't need to. It was obvious that their intentions were not going to produce good results for any of them. The situation really did speak for itself.

They had already confiscated every crew members cutlass and pistol. It seemed that one of the tribesmen had been given the job of hauling them to wherever it was that they were taking them to.

Jack was trying to concoct some sort of plan that might get them free, but as they were outnumbered by at least twice as many of them, he was fresh out of ideas for the time being. It wasn't going to be that easy to evade them. They would have to wait for the perfect moment to show itself, so that they could take their chance. As soon as the tribe slipped up somehow, they could make their move. They would have to act fast though. The trick would be to somehow take down the man who was hoarding their weapons. Once they had recovered those, it would even out the odds in their favour. Though the tribe had their spears to protect themselves, firing pistols could take them out, one at a time, before they would even know what had hit them.

But how? How to get them to let their guard down in some way, just for a moment, at least?

Whilst they walked, Jack took in as much about the tribe as he could. One of the men, seemed to be in charge of the others. He always walked up front, and stood more proudly. And, even though they hadn't seemed to communicate by language, he grunted and pointed his instructions whilst the others watched him carefully and intently, and carried out his almost silent orders.

He also had his face painted with red lines that ran across under his eyes, touching either side of his large nose. The nose had what appeared to be a small straight bone, running horizontally through the bridge. Jack grimaced as he thought about how uncomfortable it must feel.

The last time that he, or any of the other crew had encountered a tribe as isolated as this, was when they had run into the Pelegostos Tribe on a previous adventure. He remembered how the Pelegostos had thought that he was a God, but needed to be released from his human form. As a result, they nearly roasted him alive on a spit, while the crew, who had also been captured, hung high from cages that were made of human bones. Of course, eventually, they had all managed to escape by the skin of their teeth. Jack hoped that this tribe were not like the Pelegostos.

Eventually, they were led through a line of small bushes, and out into what appeared to be the tribe's camp. There were huts built up around a small clearing in the middle, small fires were burning next to some of them.

A group of women were sat silently on the dirt ground to the right, watching as the strangers were marched through. One of them cradled her baby, and hugged it closer to her protectively as they past by.

It was a basic life here by the looks of it. Poverty surrounded them. The people wore tattered and very basic clothing. The women's dresses nothing more then wraps secured by a knot at the shoulder. Flies were plentiful, attracted to the dirt and smells.

Up ahead, they could see a mountain side, a small waterfall pouring down one side into a small shallow rock pool. Here they observed two more women, one was leaning over, washing cloth in the pool, scrubbing franticly at fabric that would never fully come clean ever again, Sweat beading up on her dark skin. The other, was filling up a basic clay pot with the water, and once it was full, she carried it away quickly, briefly glancing warily over at the crew, and disappeared out of sight into one of the huts.

Jack and the others were led left past the huts, were they came to another clearing. Surrounding them, almost in a perfect horse shoe shape, were trees that had elaborate carvings in their trunk's. These carvings had then had naturally made coloured paints added to them, accenting whatever it was that they meant.

Up ahead, there was a huge boulder lying across the ground. Its smooth grey surface was long, and flat on the top. As they got closer, Jack noticed a dark crimson stain in the middle of it. He really didn't like the look of that.

To the right, stood another hut. This one was grander then any of the others. It looked as if more care had been taken in its construction, and was considerably larger. The wood that made up the large door frame, were thick branches, which also wore bright coloured carvings.

The bone-pierced tribesman who had led them here, suddenly came to a halt. He turned to face the crew, holding one arm straight out in front of him with his palm facing everyone, as an indicator that he wanted them to stop too.

When everyone had co-operated, he nodded towards one of his "followers", and then proceeded to disappear into the hut.

Barbossa shot Jack an anxious look as they patiently awaited their fate, whilst David, Ragetti, Pintel and Marty coward behind them.

The rest of the tribesmen stayed as absolutely still as statues, as they kept their prisoners under guard. Their faces were blank and unemotional as they kept the spears pointed out.

Jack took a quick peek back towards the man who had their weapons. He too was completely motionless, still holding the hoard. He was a very skinny waif of a man, but he somehow held the stash on his own without wavering. Quite strong probably, _but I can still take him out_, Jack thought.

After some minutes, "bone-pierced man" re-emerged from the hut. Jack quickly brought all of his attention back to him.

The man waved his arms, making some kind of signal to the others. And suddenly, they turned their faces to the entrance of the hut, though still carefully keeping aware of the prisoners.

Just then, another man walked out of the hut, Jack soon realised that it was actually probably this man who was the one in charge. He had twice as many painted lines on his face, not just in red, but in yellow too, and he had an even bigger bone through his nose then the other man. He certainly seemed to walk with a confident stride, suggesting that he had a strong sense of self importance.

The man stopped at the front of the crew, and stared for a few moments. Then, suddenly, a wide grin erupted on his face. But it wan't a friendly grin, it was almost sadistic and cunning.

Jack decided it was time for answers, after all, they were already in danger, so what difference would a few harmless questions and comments make.

"So mate," Jack said nervously, it won over the leaders attention, causing him to drop the grin. "er..you must be the leader of this here...er...community. So, we were wondering what it is that you need us here for. After all," he looked around purposely, "you seem to have done an outstanding job without the need for outsiders to get involved in your lives here."

As Jack spoke, he very slowly eased himself forwards, taking tiny steps. The tribesman that had his spear trained upon him, noticed the movements, allowed it, but shadowed his every move as a precaution.

Nobody seemed impressed by Jack's little speech, in fact the leader remained still and expressionless, making it impossible for anyone to read what he was thinking.

Jack decided that some more flattery might win them over, and looking quickly to the side at the hut, he noticed an ornate carving of what looked like a wolf, placed loosely on the window frame. He quickly grabbed the wolf.

"Like what you've done to the place mate!" Jack continued as cheerily as possible, "Very homely! This is a nice treasure." He looked at the wolf, but clumsily dropped it. When it hit the ground, a chunk of the wood broke off it "Opps! Sorry!" he exclaimed with a guilty grin.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, but everyone else remained composed.

With a sigh, Jack glared at the leader again. "Look, truth be told, we need to be getting back to our ship so that we can be on our way, savvy?" his eyes pleaded.

Another moment of silence passed.

"You cannot leave here!" the leader suddenly shouted. This took the crew by surprise, not only because it was not the response that they had been wanting to hear, but because they wouldn't have expected any of them to have understood English. Up until now, they had given the impression that their only language was hand signals and grunts, seeming to be too simple to know a more complicated means of communication.

Barbossa let out a low chuckle.

"You will have to be excusing my ship mate here, for he didn't make our notions clear enough to you it seems." he said confidently, yet cautiously to the leader. "What he_ really_ meant to say was, that we_ are_ going to be leaving now, and we _are_ going back to our ship so that we might leave you in peace as soon as we can get the wind through her sails."

"Maybe it was myself who didn't make it so clear, so I will repeat myself." the leader said sternly in his deep voice. "You cannot leave!" he glowered on the last word.

Barbossa's face dropped at the reply, as Jack took one more step forward, a bit too fast this time.

"Why would you not want us to leave?" Jack asked through gritted teeth. He was quite sure that whatever the answer would be, that it wouldn't be what they would want to hear right now.

The leader started to pace slightly, hands behind his back.

"Because," he replied, "every decade, our God sends us the means by which to thank him for letting us exist. And as we are grateful to him for giving us the breath of life, we must send him a gift of our own."

The crew looked very confused as they listened.

"He lets the very blood run through our veins," the man continued, "so in return, we must send him fresh blood back. This will ensure a long and happy eternity for my people, once we have all passed on to the great beyond." With that, his hand motioned toward the boulder.

Horror streaked across the crew's faces, and Jack suddenly realised the seriousness of their situation. He shuddered at the stain on the boulder, guessing what had been done here.

"So...er..._we_ are going to be..._sacrificed_ to your God?" Jack said swallowing down a hard lump.

The leader smiled again, "Yes."

Jack stumbled backwards, luckily the spear was out of the way before it pierced him anywhere. He looked at Barbossa first, then Ragetti, Pintel, Marty and David. The way that they now looked at their Captain to find them a way out of here.

As his feet shuffled along the ground, he stepped on the split chunks of wood which once made up the wolf carving that he had dropped not so long ago. Then there it was suddenly. The idea that he had been waiting for. It was a long shot, but their only shot.

With one stealth movement, he bent down quickly, grabbing the wood chunks, and within a very instant, he chucked one of the pieces at the man holding their weapons, and spinning on his heels, the other at the leader. Both men fell to the ground with a thud.

A flurry of manoeuvres broke out, whilst Jack made grab for the weapons, which were now scattered on the floor. Barbossa managed to get a couple of lucky punches in, whilst the gaurds stared at their beloved leader where he lay on the ground.

Both Ragetti and Pintel, had pulled spears out of the grasps of two more of the men, and ran them through, sharp end first. They screamed and gasped before succumbing to their inevitable death. And Marty kicked some of them hard in the shins, sending them to the ground.

Quickly, Jack tossed the weapons into the air, each pirate catching his own, immediately having to turn them on more of the tribesmen.

They used the shots in the pistols, and thrashed away with the cutlass's, trying to make their way back through the little village. Fighting more of the men who joined in coming out of the huts at them from all angles, snarling and cursing.

The women shrieked, and moved away hastily, letting the men have their space fight it out with each other.

The tribesmen suddenly seemed to realise that their spears were not so threatening to the crew anymore, and a few of them started to cringe away. Had they not had to deal with people resisting quite this much before?

The crew ran as fast as they could, once none of the tribe's people were within a couple of feet of them. They gasped out of breath as they pushed their way back out of the camp.

Suddenly Pintel skidded to a stop and started to look around at the others. He had noticed that they were a man short.

"For goodness sake man! Hurry up!" Barbossa yelled, as he and the others slowed slightly, so he would still be able to catch them up.

"Where is he?" Pintel shouted out of breath.

"Who? What you talkin' bout?" said Ragetti.

"David! 'Es not 'ere! Must still be in the camp!"

Everyone stopped, looking around. Indeed, David was not with them anymore.

Jack circled around, and peered through a bush which ran along the side of the camp. As he looked through, he saw the injured men being seen to by the women, and some of them looked as though they were about to head off in pursuit of the crew, scanning the tree lines with their watchful eyes.

The rest of the crew joined Jack to take a look. And then they saw him.

The leader had recovered from the knock on the head he'd received from the broken wood carving, and was holding David tightly by the wrists, and he wrapped cord around them, binding them together behind his back. The boy looked terrified, his eyes wide with the fear.

"We 'ave to go get 'im!" whispered Pintel, making a step back towards the camp, but was stopped as he felt a hand clench tightly around his arm. It was Jack's.

Jack sighed. "Look, we can't help him now. Its regrettable, but if we go back in there,_ we_ will _all_ be re-captured. They will kill us!"

"So, we have to let '_im_ die? Leave 'im behind?" Pintel asked shocked.

"We have all the clues to get to the fountain now. We don't..." Jack paused, "...need him anymore. I think for once..._the code_ really does apply."

A solemn expression passed over their faces, but deep down they all understood the decision that Jack was making. It was the right decision. Their _only_ choice.

"We better get going then." said Barbossa, "They will be coming after us soon."

With that, the five of them hurried away, back in the direction that would eventually lead them to the safety of the Pearl.


	15. Unveiling A Secret

CHAPTER 15

As Jack and the others ran as fast as they could back towards the Pearl without looking back, Pintel was starting to get a feeling that something just wasn't right. Okay, so he felt quite bad that they'd had to leave David behind, even though he understood the danger that they would have placed themselves in if they had have tried to go back into the camp and attempt a rescue, but there was something else that troubled him about the boy, something that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

But, in any case, it was too late now to have second thoughts, so he felt the best course of action would be to try and forget what had happened here as best as he could. He had noticed that the other four didn't seem to be worrying about what they had just had to do, but it really did bother him. It felt as if a sudden gap had appeared, and then been ripped apart with every stride that they got further towards the shore. Trying to move these thoughts out of his head, he shook his head to himself.

Soon, they passed through the ruins, and then, in no time at all, were thrashing through the long grass as quickly as their legs would carry them. The dust flew up into the air around them in sudden spurts, causing Ragetti to sneeze really loudly on their way, but it didn't slow him.

They must have been out of the immediate danger at this point, as they had heard no sounds, nor had seen any of the tribe for quite some time now.

At first, they had thought they heard someone approaching them a while before they had reached the ruins, but if it had been one of them, they hadn't shown themselves, and had appeared to have given up for whatever reason.

As they came out through the last of the grass, they saw the welcoming sight of the beach, and their boat was still exactly where they had left it. And, not wanting to hang around for even a moment more then they possibly had to, they piled into the boat, and Pintel and Ragetti rowed towards the Pearl with all their might, sweat oozing fast from their red hot skin.

A few minutes later, they reached the Pearl, and eased the boat close to her port side, securing the boat, before each man in turn climbed up the side of the ship. Even though the threat had past, they still performed this action with haste.

Jack was the first one to reach the deck, and without delay or stopping to look or speak to any of the crew members that greeted them, he made his way quickly back to his cabin.

When he got inside, he closed the doors securely behind himself, and marched over to his table, and reached a hand inside his jacket. He pulled out the goblet that they had found on the island, and held it up in front of his face, admiring their new treasure. _His_ new treasure.

He had been very lucky to retrieve it at the same time that he had won back their weapons from that goon of a tribesman, and he'd shoved it under his jacket, wedging it between his sash and belt to keep it secure whilst they had fought off the others.

As he stood there in silence admiring it, it's surface gleaming back at him, the diamonds sparkling their prisms of colour, he almost wished that the others would have forgotten about the find so that he didn't have to think about sharing it.

He smiled as the feeling of sheer greed spread through his body like a disease, taking over his thoughts and feelings, infecting him right to the very core of his being.

He was brought out of his happy place, and back to reality, by the sound of the doors opening behind him. He quickly pushed the Goblet behind the fruit bowl that was in the middle of the table.

"Captain!" shouted Gibbs as he rushed franticly through the doors, pushing them open so wide with his strong action, that they thudded and strained on their hinges.

"What is it?" Jack snapped turning to face him.

"The boy! Where is he? What happened?"

Jack noticed that Gibb's face had turned bright red with stress and panic.

"He was captured by a tribe that inhabited the island. Couldn't do anything to help him. Would've got ourselves killed as a sacrifice to their God of all things." Jack answered as he began walking back towards the doors.

"But...but..."

"Don't worry mate!" Jack interrupted, "We managed to find ourselves the last clue we need to get to the fountain before we left him." he grinned as they walked out the doors and back out onto the deck.

"Jack...but..." Gibbs gasped trying to keep up with the giant bouncy strides that his captain was now taking along the length of the deck. At one point, Jack sharply turned and headed back in the direction that they had just come from, only this time headed for the helm.

"It was either him or us mate. Him or us." Jack said unemotionally.

"Jack...I have to tell you something!" Gibbs stuttered, still following close behind.

"Need to give Cotton those new bearings..." said Jack, not even hearing the last sentence that Gibbs had thrown at him.

"We have to go back! We have to rescue David!" Gibbs yelled.

This Jack heard.

"Rescue him?" Jack asked looking puzzled, "Listen mate, theres no point in risking it, besides, its probably to late for him now anyway."

Gibbs yanked Jack's left arm, forcing him to stand still.

"DAMN IT JACK! WE HAVE TO GO BACK FOR HIM _NOW!" _ Gibbs screamed in his face, using what air was left in his lungs, making his heart race faster then a man's should at his age.

Jack looked astonished at this new outburst, he knew that Gibbs had been acting a little differently lately, but this was not right at all.

The rest of the crew, who of course, had all heard the desperate plea, had stopped whatever it was that they were doing, and had their attention focused on their captain and first mate, and were listening intently and noisily for whatever was about to come next.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing Gibbs?" Jack yelled back, looking furious. He pulled his arm roughly out of Gibb's grip.

"We have to go back for the boy!" Gibbs repeated with an even more urgent tone.

"Why on earth would you be so concerned about what happens to him?"

Gibbs paused for a moment, his eyes pleading silently with Jack.

"What arn't you telling me about him?" Jack demanded.

The crew kept their eyes and ears on the pair who were so engrossed in their argument, that they didn't even notice that they had a rather large audience. The growing curiosity tugging at them, as their need to hear the answer grew intenser by the second.

Gibbs felt like his head was spinning, a whirlwind of emotions beating at him viciously from the insides out, as he fought with himself. Fought over the truth which he alone knew about David, knowing that he could no longer hold in what he knew. The boy's life depended on his actions, wether it was wrong to break the promise that he'd made him or not.

"Joshamee Gibbs, I _demand_ to be told exactly what it is that you are hiding from me, right _NOW_!" Jack bellowed.

"He...he...the boy, hes..."

"_Yes?_"

"Hes...Mary-Ann's son, _your_ son, Jack."

Jacks jaw dropped in shock and his eyes grew wide. The crew let out gasps of surprise and bewilderment, then began whispering about this unexpected new piece of information between themselves.

Barbossa looked almost as shocked as Jack, stunned.

"Jack," Gibbs continued, "we have to hurry, you already said that it could be too late. We have to...to try..." he trailed off noticing that Jack still hadn't moved a muscle, his face a stone statue, resembling a look on someone who was waiting to wake up from a bad nightmare. Only there was going to be no waking up from this.

"Jack! For the love of..."

"TURN HER ABOUT!" Jack suddenly yelled at the top of his voice, coming out of his stupor as quickly as he had gone into it. He spun on his heels, looking at the congregated crew. "Hop to it! _NOW_!" With that, they scurried quickly back to their posts and began working with a new urgency.

Jack rushed up to the helm, pushing Cotton out of the way, and turned the great wheel himself, too fast. The ship leaned sharply to the starboard side, causing loose objects to be thrown about across the deck. Some of the crew lost their balance and toppled over onto the hard wood surface below them.

Gibbs sighed with relief as they headed back towards the island, then breathing deeply, he tried to catch his breath back.


	16. Afraid

CHAPTER 16

A glorious sunset dominated the sky with its burning orange and red glow, flames of colour reflecting off the last of the visible fluffy clouds, creating a heavenly looking landscape of mystery far above, gazing down at the world below.

A melody of odours filled the air, as a slight breeze stirred through the trees and bushes and made its way through the camp, gently nudging that which was in it's path.

David took in a shaky deep breath, pulling in the scent of a roasting wild boar, which was skewered with a spit, and being cooked over a fire a few huts away from where he was tied up. It made his stomach growl irrationally, and drove him to crave just the smallest bite of food. It had seemed like a lifetime ago since he had last eaten, but he knew that the tribe would not exactly be catering for his needs; they were only interested in making him a "gift" to their God, and trying to satisfy _his_ needs.

As the darkness rapidly took over, his clammy skin glinted from the glow of a lit torch that was planted into the ground, and burned a short distance away from him. He was tied, his back to a tree trunk in a sitting position just outside of the sacrificial area. He couldn't remember having ever felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. Nor, for that matter, had he ever felt so alone. It still hadn't quite sunk in that he'd been abandoned by the crew. How could they have just left him here with no hope? Why didn't they try to help him before they ran off like the cowards that they are? Of course, at the same time as he'd been asking himself these questions, he knew the answers. Why would they have risked putting themselves up as extra offerings for the tribe's God, when they really didn't have to. They had exactly what they wanted, direction to the Fountain Of Youth. Greed apparently was stronger then bravery, a driving force for pirates. Only treasures mattered to them.

His eyes started to sting, as he fought back tears that wanted so much to fall. His heart raced and made his temperature rise. He suddenly felt very dizzy, but knew he didn't have much more time left to feel this way.

Jack. He should have told Jack who he was. He knew that now. If he'd known the truth, surly he would have come back for him even if he didn't think much of the situation. He wouldn't let his son die. Would he?

But then a horrifying thought dawned on him. A definite possibility. What if, after Jack and the others had escaped, the men from the camp who'd set off after them, had caught up with them. Maybe they were dead and didn't make it back to the Pearl. Maybe they had been trying to return to the camp when they realised that he was missing, but were stopped short...

He swallowed hard. His dry throat burned. They were dead...they had to be. They didn't make it. Outnumbered, they fell.

His reverie was broken upon the sounds of light footsteps approaching. Looking to the side, he saw one of the women taking slow cautious steps with her bare feet towards him. She kept glancing over her shoulder warily, as if to make sure that nobody had seen her coming. She was carrying something in her right hand, and something clung to her left side; her baby. It was the same women that he and the others had seen earlier, when they were first brought here.

Suddenly, her eyes met David's, and she carefully crouched down on the ground next to him, staring for a few moments. Then she extended her right arm, and showed him what she was holding, a half of a coconut shell which was full of water. Looking over her shoulder quickly once more, she held it to his lips and gently poured the water into his mouth.

David gulped down the refreshing liquid gratefully, although he didn't for a moment try to understand why the woman had taken pity on him. The way she kept watching out for the arrival of any of the others, she was clearly afraid of being caught with him and performing this act of kindness. It didn't make sense why she was taking this risk.

Once all of the water had been emptied, she withdrew the coconut shell, and gently tossed it into the overgrowth behind the tree to hide it. Then, she faced David once more.

"Thankyou." David said softly.

The woman hugged her sleeping baby closer to her side, then turned her head as if she was thinking of heading back into the camp, but then she hesitated, and met David's gaze again.

"Me, Korina. I...would help you if I could know how." she said in a whisper of slow broken English.

David was taken aback as she spoke. She sounded so genuine, so frightened and venerable.

"He make us afraid," she continued, "he make us pray to his God. He say that the God will punish us if we do not do as he say."

"Who makes you afraid? The man in charge here, the one who spoke to me and the others earlier?" David asked, although he guessed this could be the only person that she could mean.

"Yes, Narter." she nodded, "I would like to ask you, boy. Do you think that a God would do this? You came from the outside and know much more then we. Could a God be this cruel?"

David felt surprised at this question.

"I...don't know much for certain in this life," he began, "but I believe that no God would want the blood of innocent people to be spilled. He would be against such a brutal act, _not_ condone it. He would see life as his gift, a gift that he gives when we are born. A gift that he will not take back until it is our time to pass naturally, when the time is right. When that life has been lived to its fullest and happiest. Oh...and I'm David by the way." he smiled.

The woman lifted her right arm again, and softly touched David's cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Narter he kill so many of our people," tears started to roll down her cheek, "he take life of Mamino's father." as she said this she looked down to her baby, and wept in the memory of her murdered lover.

David suddenly realised where all of the human remains that they had seen in the church had come from. He shuddered.

"Why don't you all make a stand against him? Fight back?" David asked in an encouraging tone after a few moments had passed.

"We too afraid that we upset him, and he kill more of us. The men who do his bidding here, only do it in fear. They believe the story of his God."

"But, I told you. There is no God that would allow this evil. If you all stand against Narter..." he trailed off and paused for a moment before continuing, "You could be free Korina, all of your people, your baby..."

Suddenly Korina's head snapped up, and she pulled her hand away from David's face. The sound of a twig snapping behind the bushes leapt out of the silence.

"Oh no!" she said as she shoot up back into a standing position, and started to rush away, but a man appeared out of nowhere, grabbed her by the shoulders, and swung her around to face him with a sharp movement. She started to tremble, her eyes widened, and her grip on Mamino tightened in the space of a second.

Narter stared at her with stern menacing eyes, like a predator eying up his prey. Then he raised a hand, and slapped her hard across the face. She rocked unsteadily on her feet, almost toppling over onto the ground, but fought for her balance for the sake of the child she held. He cursed at her in another language, then proceeded to shove her roughly back towards the camp. She managed to glance once more at David before Narter pushed her one last time, and they disappeared into a hut and were out of sight.

David felt terrible. He knew that Korina could be in serious trouble now, and he felt hopeless being tied up, not being able to help her. To make matters worse, he could now hear a struggle in the hut which she had been forced into, she shouted and screamed as Narter administered his punishment to her in the form of a beating. As others passed by the hut, none of them even looked up. None of them were going to help her.

David strained and struggled against the ropes, trying desperately to free himself from their grip as Korina's screams of pain continued. The rope that was lying against the flesh of his arms, rubbed and burned as he thrashed about. But it was no use, he couldn't get loose.

Then the screams stopped.

David froze as he looked back over in the direction of the hut. He saw Narter exit, covered in a spray of bright blood.

"No!" David shouted, his breath short. But it was too late.


	17. Moonlight Rescue

CHAPTER 17

"Ow! Yer steppin' on me foot!" complained Pintel, giving Ragetti the evil eye.

"Sorry." Ragetti apologised.

"Shhhhhhhh!" snapped Barbossa looking over his shoulder at them, "They will hear us you idiots!"

They were assembled around the border of the camp, this time, most of the crew were here to back them up whilst a couple stayed behind and kept watch aboard the Pearl. They crouched in the shadows behind the bushes, and looked through the gaps.

It was hard to see each other in the darkness as they were unable to keep the torches lit this close to the tribe, so that they could approach undetected.

At the time that they had reached the camp, and up until now, there wasn't a lot going on behind enemy lines. Everyone that they had seen, had just been going about their business.

"I just hope that we are not too late." whispered Gibbs solemnly.

"No. He's alright." replied Jack.

"How could you know that Jack?"

"I can't explain...Its like I can feel him."

Gibbs found this last remark from Jack surprising, although not impossible. Maybe some kind of parental connection or something had kicked in.

"Well, I wish we could see where they were keeping him. It would make things a little easier for planning our ambush." continued Gibbs, as he took a swig of rum from his flask.

"Patience my dear Gibbs." said Jack in a surprisingly calm tone, snatching the flask out of Gibbs' hand without even looking at him, gulping some of it's contents down himself.

They waited and watched in silence, as the full moon rose into the night sky, silver beams of light gently bathed the camp. It could almost have felt quite peaceful, if not for the overall circumstances. Occasionally, a crew member would yawn to reflect the lack of sleep they had all been suffering as late.

"When do you think we should move in Jack?" Barbossa asked quietly.

"When the opportune moment presents itself." was Jack's unhelpful reply.

"Maybe the tribe will sleep sometime soon, then we could sneak in and look for David." added Gibbs.

"No. It would take too long that way." said Jack, "There are too many huts. Besides, they won't all sleep at the same time. I assume that they will have a few men keeping guard. Like you said Gibbs, it would be easier to plan if we knew where they were keeping him first. We would have more chance that way."

"So what are we supposed to do then?" sighed Barbossa.

"I'll think of something mate."

Thats when it happened.

They saw everyone in the camp suddenly drop what they were doing as if they had heard a silent call. They started walking off in the same direction, headed for the sacrificial area.

"Oh ohhh!" said Pintel, "I get a bad feeling about this."

"Looks as though they are about to begin the ritual." Gibbs said, his tone growing worried.

"Right, we need to move further along so that we can get a better look and see whats happening over there." said Jack, standing. He then carefully started walking around the parameter up ahead, the rest of the crew following.

They had to move slowly, one carless move would cause a noise, twig snapping, leaves rustling, something that would announce their unexpected and uninvited arrival. Even though there were enough of them now to put up a fair fight, and certainly they had the advantage of better weaponry, but the element of surprise was just as helpful a commodity as those. Lose that before you make your plan, and the seconds that follow, could quickly decide your fate for you.

After a couple of minutes, they came to the end of the row of bushes, which then opened up into the clearing where the tribe had started to gather. Jack held an arm out to tell everyone to stop, then he crouched down, and peered around the last bush, being careful not to stick his head out from behind it too much. The others found themselves a way to look through the small gaps and breaks in the foliage. Then they settled to watch.

Surrounded by the golden glow of torches that were set into the hard ground, Narter walked out of his hut, and the rest of the tribe, including the women knelt on the ground in front of him in rows, and started to bow obediently. They said something together in a foreign language, then looked back up at their leader. He stood proudly in front of them, as he began to talk to them in the same language.

After a short while, two other men joined him at the front, and stood either side of the sacrificial boulder. They both carried a smallish flat rock in their hands, then they knelt down, put their fingers into a sticky colourful looking paste that was atop of the rocks, then began to draw symbols onto the front of the boulder.

Narter carried on preaching to his followers, who then started to chant and bow intermittently. Some held their hands palm up over their heads, as if reaching out to their God for him to hear their prayers.

Then another man came out of a hut, pulling David along by the rope that bound his wrists, his feet dragging underneath him reluctantly. And one more man followed after that, holding a huge hand-made axe, its blade glimmered and reflected a flame as it past by one of the torches.

The expression on David's face, screamed horror as his final moments unfolded before him. He tried one last ditch attempt at struggling against his tied hands, and tried to pull away from the man leading him, but the rope cut painfully into his skin.

He was brought to a stand still in front of Narter, who turned to face him. He shook on his legs as Narter spoke again, then put his hands on his cheeks.

"Tonight, you do us a tremendous honour." he said as the boy quivered under his touch, "Do not fear. It will be over too quickly for you to feel any pain." he then released his hands, took a step back, then gave a quick nod to the men who had drawn the symbols on the boulder.

They came forward and each took a firm hold of each of David's arms, and pulled him to the boulder.

"No!" shouted David, "Please! Don't do this! Please! Let me go!" he again wriggled, but their grip on him was strong.

The men forced him down into a lying position across the surface of the boulder, using more rope to secure him there, winding it around his arms, chest and legs, then through a gap underneath before knotting the ends.

Tears streaked down David's dirty face, as he turned his head sideways to look at Narter, who was taking the axe from the other man, and then began walking towards the boulder. He turned once more to address the crowd as he held the axe high in the air, which encouraged cheers from everybody.

Then the cheers died down, and there was a moment of complete silence as Narter turned to face David.

"Please let me go." David sobbed quietly.

"God has willed this." replied Narter as he started to raise the axe over his shoulder, gripping around the handle with his hands slightly apart.

Chants erupted from the crowd once more, as David felt his head spinning like it didn't belong to his body anymore. A sickening bile rose to his throat in the moment of stress, but there was nothing for him to throw up. The trees, the darkness, the torches, the face of Narter with his evil smile hurled around in his head at a rate of knots, though he was perfectly still where he lay. His heart pumped in his chest cavity so hard, that the ropes around him became tighter still.

Then Narter's smile intensified as he became ready to bring the axe down. David gasped then closed his eyes tightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mate!" shouted a familiar voice.

David opened his eyes.

"Jack!" he yelled in relief.

Jack had jumped out from behind the bushes, with his pistol in his hand, which was now pointing directly at Narter's head. It clicked as he cocked it ready to fire.

"You were foolish to come here!" hissed Narter.

"Yeah, well I got a pistol, and you don't! Now drop the axe!"

Narter released his grip on the axe, letting it fall unsteadily to the ground.

Some of the other tribes men were already on their feet with their spears, ready to attack their intruder.

"Oh, by the way," continued Jack, "I've brought plenty of back-up this time, so if you don't get your goons to drop their little pointers there, I will not hesitate to give the orders to kill them too." With that he whistled, and the rest of the crew made their way out from behind the bushes with their weapons ready.

"Ragetti! Pintel! Untie the boy!" Jack ordered.

The two friends did as they were told, and rushed to David's side at the boulder. They pulled out small pocket knives, and began to hack at the thick rope. After a moment, the blades went completely through, releasing him.

David sat up, the rest of the rope unravelled to his side. Still shaking too much, Pintel pulled him up onto his feet and supported his weight, as they walked over to join the rest of the crew. As they did so, Jack stole a quick look at the son he never knew he had, but the distraction cost him a blow to the jaw. Narter had decided to fight back.

Jack's pistol fell out of his hand as he hit the ground with a thud, and looked up in time to see that Narter had picked up the axe, and had begun bringing it down.

Jack gasped, but was surprised to see Narters face suddenly peel with pain, as he dropped the axe to the side, narrowly missing Jack as it hit the ground. A gurgling sound crept out of the leader's mouth and then he fell motionless next to the axe, a knife sticking out of his back, blood spilling out of the deep wound.

Jack, and everyone else looked up to see who had killed him, and were astonished to see a woman, her face beaten, bloodied and swollen. She had deep gashes over her arms, and was trembling.

"Korina!" David yelled with a smile. The last person he had expected to see. He'd felt sure that she had died at the hands of Narter earlier. She managed a weak smile back at him.

"You kill Narter!" one of the tribesmen suddenly shouted, as he began to run towards Korina. As he neared, he met with Jack's cutlas, his lifeless body was then falling to the ground.

There was an eruption of voices from the tribe, many looked furious of course.

Korina turned to face them all, and began yelling something in their own language. After a while, everybody seemed to ease up, then un-expectantly, there were cheers from them all. Korina smiled.

She started to limp unsteadily over toward David.

"I tell them what you tell me. About there not being evil God, and that we are able to be free now. They will not do you further harm."

"Thankyou." said David softly.

"No. Thank _you_. You have saved us all from great burden. And of course, I wish you all well for your journey."

"We are very grateful." said Jack as he walked to Barbossa's side, "Right, lets head back to the Pearl."

The crew started making their way out of the camp, the tribe allowing them to do this peacefully. David turned to give Korina one last glance, smiling again. As he did this, he noticed one of the other women walking up to her, handing her something wrapped in a blanket; her baby Mamino. He felt a surge of relief. Her son was safe too.


	18. Goodbye?

CHAPTER 18

David felt very relieved once they had reached the longboats and were headed back over to the Pearl, although he got the impression that everybody was looking at him oddly, and that they did not want to talk to him. Even Gibbs had been avoiding conversation with him, and had got himself into one of the other boats instead of coming anywhere near him. And, Ragetti kept gawping at him, an astonished expression on his face, jaw almost dropping to the floor of the boat as he and Pintel rowed steadily.

It was making him feel very self concious, but he didn't feel like pressing the matter at the moment, he'd wait until they climbed back aboard the Pearl before asking any questions. There was obviously something going on that he wasn't aware of.

Glancing over to his left, he saw the boat which Gibbs and Jack were in. They were further in front then any of the others, and they reached the Pearl a few minutes before them.

When finally, they had all got their feet firmly onto the deck of the Pearl, some of the crew heaved the longboats back into place while others made preparations to set sail. It became a flurry of movements as everyone got busy.

David noticed Jack standing a short distance away, staring at him expressionless. There was something very unsettling in the air, and it suddenly made his stomach churn with worry. But, maybe it was just a delayed reaction to what he had just been through. After all, he came within inches of dying, until Jack saved him.

Staring directly back at Jack, through the maze of crew members that went back and forth, their eyes locked, but it felt cold. David sucked in a deep breath and slowly started walking towards him.

"Thank you Jack," he said nervously as he came to a stop, an arms length in front of him.

Jack didn't respond, he just stood there as still as a solid rock statue, and continued to pierce him with his gaze.

"W...why did you come back for me? I mean, with the rest of the crew? You could have been well on your way to the fountain by now." he paused but continued when there was still no response, "I...I guess I'm just trying to say, that it means a lot that you came back to save my life..."

"Its Mister Gibbs you should be thanking." Jack interrupted, finally breaking the silence.

"W..w..what do you mean?"

"If he wasn't such a loyal first mate, if he hadn't told me the truth about what is _really_ going on around here, you would have been dead right now young man. Maybe if _you_ had told me everything to begin with, we wouldn't have had to risk our asses to save yours." Jack's voice was stern. After saying the last words, he noticed Gibbs walking past, and gave him a quick glance before quickly storming off to his cabin.

David swung around, pacing quickly after Gibbs. When he caught up with him, he put a hand on his left shoulder, and twisted him around to face him.

"You told him?!" he screamed, "He knows I'm his son?!"

"I had no choice but to tell him! He was going to leave you there!" Gibbs defended himself.

David eased up. He knew that he couldn't blame Gibbs. In fact he'd always been there to watch his back. It was no time to be ungrateful of that. He released the hold on his shoulder and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I just..."

"It's okay kid. I understand," Gibbs sighed, "You've been to hell and back and then some." he smiled gently.

"Yeah, I have." David smiled back.

Just then, the cabin doors flew open with a bang, and Jack walked quickly and aggravated through the crew, and past Gibbs and David without looking at them.

"Right! We are going to be making an unscheduled stop before we continue on to the fountain!" he shouted, "There is a port just south of here, we should make it before sunrise." he paused, then quickly searched through the faces that were now staring at him. "Pintel? Ragetti?"

"Captain?" Pintel shouted back, as he and Ragetti pushed out from amongst a few of the men that were blocking their way.

"Ah!" said Jack as they came into view, "Take the boy to my cabin, and make sure that he stays there. When we arrive at the port, it will be your job to row him ashore." with that, he turned his back and made his way to the helm.

David shot a look of utter disbelief at Gibbs, as Pintel and Ragetti neared his side. Gibbs also looked shocked at this new turn of events.

"C'mon then." Pintel sighed, grabbing David by an arm.

"No!" David shouted. Shaking himself free of the grip, he then proceeded to to stomp off after Jack.

"So this is how its going to be, huh? Your just going to abandon me at the nearest port!" he huffed as he approached Jack. The scene caused the whole crew to stop and watch.

"I just saved your life, what the hell else do you expect from me?" Jack snapped.

"I don't know, but, but something a little more then this! Your my father for Gods sake!"

"Listen!" Jack bellowed in his face, "I'm a lot of things, a pirate, a thief, a scallywag, but I'm _no_ father and never will be, so just stay out of my way!" with that, he shoved David away from him, sending him flying into Pintel who had followed behind him.

"Get him to the cabin! That's an order!"

"Aye Captain." acknowledged Pintel, as he gently ushered the boy away with him.

David didn't bother fighting back this time, he entered the cabin without any further fuss, and planted himself in one of the chairs inside. Pintel closed the doors, and he and Ragetti stood outside on guard just in case he tried to attempt another outburst before arriving at their destination.

David sat with his head buried in his hands, as a great weight felt as though it rested upon him. He couldn't believe that they were just going to leave him at some random port all alone. Abandoned by his own father.

After what must have been a few hours, the port finally came into view. The small town was illuminated in the early morning greyness by torches glowing in the distance. Small boats and vessels were tied up at the dock, some fishermen were heading away to get the first catch of the day.

The crew dropped the Pearl's anchors, and she slowed. Marty and another man started to lower a longboat into the dull black water, ropes creaking as it eased down, then hit the surface.

Pintel opened the cabin door, and stepped slowly towards David.

"We've arrived," he said softly with a hint of sympathy, "time to go."

David was still exhausted, his eyes were dark and heavy looking. He ached as he turned to face Pintel, in time to see Ragetti join them. He sighed before reluctantly getting to his feet and walked to their side.

They made their way out of the cabin, and out onto the deck to the starboard side where the longboat was waiting for them. David glanced up toward the helm as he approached the ship's side. Jack was stood there, but he didn't return the gaze. He swallowed back a lump in his throat, as his heart began to ache, and he felt empty.

He followed Pintel over the side as they climbed down to the boat, Ragetti closely behind.

"Wait!" yelled Gibbs, as he made his way down to join them. "Thought I'd see you off." he said to David as he took a seat next to him.

"Thanks." David said, his voice trembling.

Pintel and Ragetti started rowing towards the shore in silence, just the sound of the water could be heard as the ores hit the surface, and it lapped gently against the side of the boat in soft ripples.

Their attention was diverted away enough that they, nor the rest of the crew, had noticed another man leaving the ship off the port side. Everyone aboard the Pearl were staring after the longboat, so the man made a clear getaway, swimming underneath the surface of the water undetected, away from the ship towards the shore. He was careful not to disturb the water as he moved. He didn't want to get caught now, not now that he'd got this far.

When the longboat had reached the dock, David shifted and began to stand ready to climb out, but Gibbs caught him by the arm.

"Look, I know its not much," he said as he rummaged for something in his pocket, "but you might be able to use this to barter yourself passage back to your own Island. I'm sure your aunts will be relieved to see you return." with that, he found what he was looking for; a worn leather drawstring pouch. He handed it over to David, the coins inside clinked together as he placed it in his hand.

David looked at the pouch, then back up at Gibbs.

"Thank you Gibbs. You've been really great."

"Its been a pleasure lad. I just wish that your father could have been a bit more welcoming then he was."

"I suppose it was to be expected. He is a pirate after all." he managed a weak smile as Gibbs patted him on the back.

"You take care of yourself, you hear?"

"I'll try."

"Good luck kid."

"Yeah, good luck." said Pintel joining in.

"Hopes you gets home safe." added Ragetti.

"Thank you all." said David giving them all a last glance before he stepped out of the boat and up onto the dock, the boat gently swayed underneath as his weight left it.

As Pintel and Ragetti started to row back towards the pearl, David stood watching from the end of the dock. Even as they got back and climbed aboard, and the great ship started moving once more, he didn't move. The sun had started to come up over the horizon, and the Pearl's dark structure was highlighted against the glow as she moved further and further away, until finally, she had disappeared from sight.

Tears relentlessly started to fall down his cheeks, as he realized that he meant nothing to his father, and that he'd probably never see him again anyway.

As he stood there in the emotional upheaval that was spinning around his mind, he didn't notice the light footsteps that approached him from behind, the man's wet boots left marks as he walked along the wooden planks as he crept up to the boy. As soon as he was close enough, he reached for his pistol, held it by the barrel, and quickly struck the handle across the back of David's head.

David fell unconscious, as his attacker dragged him down the dock towards a dark part on the edge of the town.


	19. Interrogation

CHAPTER 19

The darkness turned into a feint cloudy light. The cloudy light turned into blurred shapes. The blurred shapes came into focus. Once focused there were objects. Objects in some sort of room.

A sharp pain shot through David's head as he awoke and tried to adjust his eyes to the daylight that flooded through the room; a room that was finely decorated. He was lying on his side on a clean polished wooden floor, and as he tried to move, he found his arms constricted, bound behind his back. Slowly he wriggled slightly into a sitting-up position. Every move he made sent a throbbing sensation through the new lump on his head. Wincing in pain, he scouted himself gently backwards, and rested his back against a wall.

He felt out of breath with the effort that it had taken him to get into this new position, so paused still for a few moments, his head drooped down, allowing his pulse to return to its normal rate.

Then, he allowed himself to take a look at his prison. Scanning the walls around him, he noticed various paintings, hung in elaborate, heavy looking gold frames. Trinkets of silver were placed here and there on tables and sideboards, displayed proudly, and fine upholstered chairs were set sparingly where there was room. A few meters directly in front of him stood a splendid Mahogany desk, its thick legs were spiralled all the way from the floor right the way up to the base. On the wall behind it, to the far right, was a British flag, and to the far left, another flag which adorned the letters EITC.

There was a burgundy high-backed chair behind the desk, but it was facing towards the wall where there was a huge, fireplace. An ottoman clock took pride of place on the mantle, its ticking relaxing in the otherwise silent room. David squinted his not-quite-recovered eyes, and saw that the time was 2.35. He wondered what day it was. Wondered how long he had been out for.

His throat felt dry. Thirsty, he was terribly thirsty. The dryness tickled and he let out a cough which turned into a wheeze. As it subsided, he let his head rest back on the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

He could feel the room move slightly, and he realised that he was on a ship. What ship? How did he get here? Another cough echoed through his throat violently, it felt raw as if he'd swallowed the gritty sand. His head was pounding again, which wasn't going to help him to fathom out what was happening. The only thing that he was able to feel sure about right now, was that he felt like he was currently one of the worlds most unluckiest people, and before he could even think about wether or not his luck might change soon, his reverie was broken by the sound of a door opening. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Ah, you are awake at last." said a rough voice, and a man wearing a long velvet emerald green cloak walked slowly towards the desk, a hood covering his head. The cloak was so long that it brushed along the floor behind him as he walked.

The door opened again, and David looked to see another man, clad in a smart uniform, carrying a tray. He followed the cloaked man, and set the tray on the desk. He then turned and left the room without speaking a word.

The man in the cloak walked around the desk, and sat himself in the burgundy chair.

"Please," he called, "do join me for some tea." David could see the mans arm gesture towards the tray. Strange he thought. Since when do captors offer tea to their prisoners? Although this confused him, he was too parched to question the situation, so carefully, he managed to stand up, still supporting his back to the wall as he straightened his legs beneath himself. They ached too, and the sudden movement set the pain in his head off again. However, he persevered, and made his way over to the desk to join the man.

He sat on a navy blue padded stool on the other side of the desk from the man, staring cautiously at him while he settled. He still couldn't see any more of the man from the angle he was sat, the hood covered that side of his face.

"Please, help yourself." the man said, again gesturing to the tray, upon which stood a china teapot with an intricate light blue pattern, steam poured out of the spout. Either side were two matching cups and saucers, with polished silvers spoons. A small plate with fresh scones sat next to these. David licked his lips.

"Sir...I..., its just my hands, they are still tied..."

"Oh how silly of me!" the man exclaimed, he sounded as if he had genuinely forgotten about the ropes around his wrists. "Parkman?" he shouted throwing his voice towards the door.

The door opened. "Yes Sir?" said another smartly dressed man.

"Please could you untie this young man for me."

"Yes Sir. Of course Sir." said the man hurrying over to David. He removed a small knife from his jacket, and cut the rope, freeing his hands.

"Will there be anything else Sir?" he asked, turning back to the cloaked man.

"No thank you. That will be just fine."

"Yes Sir." with that the man made his exit and left them alone once more.

David leaned over to the tray, and picked up the teapot, carefully pouring himself a cup. When he had finished, he drank readily. It was still too hot, and burned his already sore throat some more, but still, it quenched his thirst.

"Scone?" asked the man.

"Thank you sir." said David reaching over for one. He was so hungry, that he ate it at once, too quickly then is normally polite.

The man poured himself a tea, and began to stir it with his spoon in a rhythmic, almost hypnotic motion. As he did this, David caught a glance at the fingers that stuck out of his long sleeves, they were badly scared. He shuddered and hoped that the man didn't notice.

After a few more moments of silence, the man finally stopped stirring, and removed the spoon from his tea. He lifted the cup towards his lips, and took a small sip. He fidgeted slightly in his chair to find a more comfortable position.

"Well, I must say that I'm feeling rather honoured to have you as our guest here." the man finally said. He was extremely polite, and although his voice was gruff, David could tell that it was an educated English accent.

"Sir, excuse me, but where exactly _is_ here?"

"You are aboard The Commander, the current flagship for the Royal Navy, who also sails on behalf of the East India Trading Company."

David suddenly felt worried. The Royal Navy? East India Trading Company? This obviously had something to do with the crew of the Black Pearl and that night that his grandfather was killed, but what? He felt angry for being aboard a ship whose crew were responsible for his death, but as he was being treated in a fairly good way, for now, he decided to play it dumb, and see how the situation could pan out before trying to take any drastic measures.

"And...why would it be an honour to have me aboard?" he asked curiously.

"Well Master Sparrow, you do have rather a famous father. In fact, me and Jack go back a long way."

David cringed at being called Master Sparrow. It sounded somewhat strange.

"Hes not really much of a father sir." David's expression fell as he said this, remembering the last conversation, if you could call it that, that he and Jack had had.

"So I've been told, and I must say, I am extremely sorry to hear that you have been through so much because of him." he said sympathetically.

"H...how do you know all of this?" David asked confused.

"One of my officers told me everything."

"Officer?"

"Yes. He was working undercover on the Pearl to gather information for us. I have to admit, when he told me you were Jack's son, well, I was stunned." he let out a light chuckle, "Jack Sparrow, a father. Who would have thought we would see the day!"

"As I said, he's not much of a father, abandoning me and all." David sighed heavily.

"May I ask if you would be so kind as to share with me the bearings that Jack and his crew are headed for? I would so like to see my dear friend Jack, its been a while." the man said the last bit with a strong hint of sarcasm.

"I..I don't know if I can tell you."

"May I ask why would that be?" the man asked, remaining calm.

"I'm not really supposed..."

"We would be so grateful of your assistance," the man said butting in, "in fact, if you tell us the bearings to the Fountain Of Youth, I can offer you a reward in return."

"A _reward_?"

"Yes. I consider myself to be a fair man, and I am always willing to help those who help me." he reached across and opened one of the desk drawers. He removed two scrolls of parchment, setting them on the desk in front of him. Both scrolls were tied in the middle by black ribbon. "One of these documents will be yours if you chose to help." he continued, "The document in question simply states that as you were willing to co-operate in full, that after leading us to Captain Sparrow and his crew, you are a free man, no questions asked."

David suddenly had a sinking feeling.

"And...the other document?"

"The other document states that as you were _not_ willing to co-operate, that I give permission for your hanging to go ahead upon our return to Port Royal."

David gulped as fear ran through his body, and he began shaking uncontrollably.

"So you see," said the man, "Given this, I think you will be able to come to a sensible decision."

Could he risk telling this man what he knew? It was bad enough that he'd had to help the pirates to find the fountain, but the Navy too? Everything that his grandfather and his ancestors had done to keep the secrets from getting into the wrong hands, and especially with the threat of the prophecy coming true. Could he just let all those years of effort go to waste? The more people that journeyed to the fountain, the more likely that the evil man spoken of, will get there too. It was time to be brave and do the right thing.

"I can't help you." he said.

"David. Think about this before you go making any rash decisions. Your own father abandoned you in the middle of nowhere. He doesn't care about you. He never will. He is just a greedy parasite who only thinks of himself. I'm going to catch up to him sooner or later..."

"I'm not doing this because of Jack, I've sworn to protect the fountain!"

"Well with all due respect, your not doing a very good job so far, leading pirates there!"

"Yes well your not doing a very good job either, letting pirates get away in the first place!"

"How dare you speak to me like that! the man snapped. He jumped off his chair, and threw his cup at the wall. It smashed into tiny fragments, and the remaining tea splattered messily over the paintwork, and ran down onto the floor.

"Richmond!" he yelled towards the door, "Get Richmond in here at once!" he demanded.

A scurry of footsteps came to life the other side of the door, and one man entered the room.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Hold him!" said the man, his cloak twirling as he turned to the fireplace and lit the logs.

The guard grabbed onto David, holding him into place as he struggled.

David was trying to figure out why the man would light a fire at this time of the year. It was too hot, and really wasn't needed. He watched carefully, although unable to see too much of what the man was doing beyond the big flowing cloak, but he thought he could see him poke some sort of an iron rod into the roaring flames.

"Sir!" shouted Commodore Richmond, as he paced quickly through the door, "I've been told there is some sort of situation." he glanced over at David and the guard who was restraining him.

"Actually Commodore, everything is under control, I just wanted to give you the chance to experience one of the many ways in which we like to punish pirates."

David started to wriggle again as further panic set in, he really wasn't liking how this was beginning to sound.

"That is of course unless Master Sparrow would like to change his mind about helping us out?"

"No..I...I can't!"

"Very well. It looks as though we will have to persuade you to." with that, the man turned from the fireplace, pulling out the metal rod that David had seen him put in. As he walked towards closer, David could see that the rod had the shape of a letter P glowing red hot.

"Make sure you hold him tight."

"No!" David yelled, "Don't, please!"

"To late." said the cloaked man, pulling David's right arm taught, and with one swift movement, place the brand to his skin.

David screamed in pain, as his flesh burnt and sizzled. The smell alone was sickening as it scorched red raw.


	20. Reflections

CHAPTER 20

"Are we making good time Commodore?" said the cloaked man.

"Yes, it seems that the wind is on our side today." Richmond answered as he stared confidently up towards the sails high up on the middle mast. Indeed, there was a strong gust aiding their speed.

"Good. We are already playing catch-up. It would be rather disappointing if we reached the island too late, only to find that Captain Sparrow had already been and gone, along with water from the fountain. We must prevent him getting away with any. Goodness knows what havoc he could wreak if he becomes immortal."

Richmond was still having a hard time believing what he had heard about the fountain. It sounded impossible, like a child's fairy tale. In fact, he was quite convinced that was all it was. How could a fountain possibly produce water that would give eternal life? He was also beginning to wonder, if the man who stood beside him was in full control of his faculties. It was as if he was starting to get insanely immersed in the whole idea. A grown man believing in fairy tales. It was unacceptable.

Though, he had been told other tales that were similarly bizarre. Not long after he'd arrived at his new post in Port Royal, some three months ago, there was talk amongst the crew about events that had been encountered before as a result of going after Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew. Richmond had simply dismissed this as idol chatter which took place on the men's breaks, possibly a way that they would entertain themselves when they were out at sea for long durations, or when they were without better tasks to keep themselves occupied with. The last thing that would have ever crossed his mind, was that these things _actually_ happened.

They had spoken of seeing and coming up against pirates who had turned to skeletons when they were in the moonlight fighting over cursed treasure, Aztec coins he remembered one of them saying. How absurd he'd thought. But now, here he was, finding himself aboard a ship going after the fabled Fountain Of Youth. It was almost enough to make him regret joining the Navy in the first place. How could anyone expect him to take this situation seriously. Up felt like down, and right felt like left.

He'd never once expected to end up in such a ludicrous situation. He could almost laugh out loud about it, if not for the strangely strict way that the situation was being handled. Even if any of these things could really be, should they really be messing about with it anyway? Shouldn't they be steering the ship in the opposite direction of all of this madness?

He felt as if he could easily sigh loudly, but, it wouldn't be acceptable for a man in his position, however dubious that position was right now. He couldn't allow himself to be seen as weak, tired or unpresentable in any way. He had to remain composed until the very end.

Though he'd known that this job wasn't exactly going to be full of pleasantries, he'd still found himself sickened at the sight of the boy being branded. He realised that pirates, and those who are known to aid pirates, would need to be severely punished, but still, he hadn't been prepared to see it with his own eyes. He could almost still smell the burning skin, and hear the boy scream in agony. But of course, this simple course of action, in addition to him being punched several times afterwards, led to him giving up the bearings that were needed to go off in pursuit of Sparrow. The pain had got to be too much, and he'd needed it to stop.

8888888888

She was running through a forest, her waist long shiny brown locks of hair whipped and floated around her back and shoulders. Her knee length white cotton dress gripped to her form beautifully as she glided through the trees. Every now and then, she glanced behind at Jack, smiling with her full pouting lips, her glistening deep dark eyes encouraging him to follow. He ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up to her, but for each stride he took, she had moved two.

He hadn't once taken his eyes off her, his feet stumbled at regular intervals, tempting the risk of tripping on the foliage, stones and un-even ground. He was using all of his effort and stamina to keep going, and he grew short of breath rapidly, his throat burned as he gasped for new air to enter his lungs.

Eventually, Mary-Ann had disappeared from his sights completely. He started to feel panicked, and his pace became more frantic as he searched desperately for where she had gone. But, there were too many places, she could have gone anywhere. _Where has she gone? _he thought.

After finding himself in a small clearing, he stopped for a few moments, panting. As he rested, he looked around at the line of trees directly in front of him, and he noticed that the smell of fresh pine was surrounding him. As his breathing slowed, he could hear the feint sound of flowing water in the distance. This prompted him to start on his way again.

He ran forwards toward the sound of the water. He knew when he was getting closer when the sound grew clearer. The ground had started to slope downwards to the right quite steeply, so he'd had to take more care about where he was stepping. If he was to lose his footing, he would surely fall and probably be sent rolling roughly down the rest of the way.

The going was tough, but eventually, he came out at the bottom of the slope and was back on level ground. He scanned the new surroundings, until he spotted the source of the water. There, to the left, gushing down the sheer drop of a rock face, was a waterfall. He made his way closer to it.

As he approached, his skin felt cooler. The water had created a mist of damp vapour as it sprayed all around when it hit the river below.

But he couldn't see Mary-Ann. She'd gone.

His body had started easing up from all of the exhaustion, but he now felt extremely thirsty, so he briskly walked closer to the river bank. He knelt down, and carefully leaned over, lowering his hands into the water forming a scoop. He brought the cool liquid to his lips and drank quickly. He repeated the action until he finally felt replenished.

He stayed perched in the kneeling position for some time, as he stared into the water. It rippled as it flowed fast past him, and as the sunlight hit the surface, it sent sparkles dancing as if there were millions of diamonds floating in a rehearsed synchronised motion across the miniature waves.

Suddenly, he could see Mary-Ann's reflection next to his in the water. He looked up from the river and turned to face her, but she wasn't there. _Thats weird_, he thought. He looked around further just to make sure. But, she definitely wasn't there with him.

He turned his focus back on the water. He found himself stunned to see that her reflection was still there looking at him. He blinked his eyes, and looked to his side once more. But, like the first time, she wasn't really there. He gazed back to the water again. She was there. _I must be seeing things_, he thought. But he gave in, he allowed his mind to be fooled by the impossible imagery. Her beauty was too much to ignore, even though the reflection was being distorted with the movement of the water. He stared at her, but noticed that her smile had gone and she looked saddened now.

It was confusing enough that his eyesight had been tricked into seeing something that wasn't really there, but was now surprised to find that the same would happen to his hearing.

"Look after him Jack. He needs you..." she said, but it was a mere whisper in an echoed tone, as subtly as if a breeze had created the sounds from nothing but the invisible air that it carried.

He reached out with his right hand and touched the surface of the water, touched her. But, she disappeared, and the only image looking back at him, was his own. He raised his head, and looked around again, searching for some kind of clue as to wether she was really here, or if he'd simply imagined the entire thing.

Then something caught his eye. Mary-Ann was stood at the bottom of the waterfall, waiting for him to notice that she was there. She smiled as he looked across the river at her, then, she slowly began to walk through the fall, and disappeared under its showery curtain.

"Wait!" yelled Jack. He got up and jumped into the river. He began swimming towards the fall, but as he swam, it got further away. It was as if an invisible force was blocking his way forwards, but he kept going anyway, determined to get there. It was too far now, he let some of his effort slip and reached his right arm forwards above the water as if trying to grab hold of something to pull himself in.

"No!" he shouted, but it was too late, the waterfall was gone, and the green of the forest, and everything else around him faded to black.

It was then that Jack woke up with a start. His skin dripped sweat that had drenched his clothing right the way through. He felt the trickles run down his spine fast and never ending. His heart raced and thumped in his chest, and it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him, with every breath, he gasped more and more desperately for air.

He felt along the arms of the chair that he'd fallen asleep in, then he gripped them tightly as if to steady himself. He pulled himself up into a straighter sitting position and took in deep steady breaths one at a time, as the moistness beaded on his forehead, and left his bandana dark where it had seeped through.

He stared at the bulbous green rum bottle that was on the table of in front of him before reaching out and taking it by the neck. He took big greedy gulps from its insides as if he were more thirsty then he had ever been in his entire life. But thirst was not what had made him drink, he was trying to forget what he had just seen in the dream that he had just awoken from. Maybe the alcohol would wash away its vividness and cleanse his memory. She'd seemed so real, it was like losing her all over again. But, he couldn't blame anyone for that, it had been his own choice to leave her and take to the seas. The one selfish act that he would admit to himself.

Suddenly, in one quick movement of frustration, he threw the bottle onto the floor. The glass shattered into various sized shards, and the small amount of rum that had been left, splattered everywhere before seeping into the wood, staining as it sank in.


	21. The Isla De Paradis

**(I apologise for the delay in writing this chapter!)**

CHAPTER 21

"Jack?" said Barbossa as he burst through the cabin doors, "What's going on? What was that noise?" He had heard the sound of the rum bottle smashing as he had been walking past on the deck outside, and thought that he would investigate. He looked around the cabin cautiously, as if seeking out anything that could be lurking ready to pounce out of the shadows, but as his eyes set upon a still Jack, he could see that he had a very odd expression on his face, like he'd been frightened half to his death but from nothing that was in the cabin with him. The sweat was still dripping down his face, and he was staring at the patch of floor that the rum had soaked into.

Barbossa stared down at the same spot, and took in the sight of the pieces of broken glass, then looked back up at Jack in confusion.

"What happened Jack? What's wrong?" he asked. But Jack didn't answer, it was as if he was lost in his own head, somewhere far away from reality. "Jack! For goodness sake, answer man!"

"Nothings wrong." Jack lied, finally answering, but still not looking up. Though technically he was looking at the mess in front of him, he could still see Mary-Ann's face as though the image was etched into his retina's and couldn't see past it.

"Y'know Jack," Barbossa sighed softly as he walked closer to him, "I've never been one to get all sentimental in matters of the heart, its not exactly very piratey after all, but I can't help but wonder if you think you made the right decision regarding that, er, small issue of your son." he came to a standstill as he reached Jack's side.

"I can't give him what he's looking for, so it doesn't really matter does it?" he replied, at last meeting Barbossa's stare.

"But Jack, its not as if you actually made the effort to even talk about what it is that he wanted..."

"Shut it, okay?!" Jack interrupted with a shout as he began to pace away in frustration. He stopped a short distance away, he could feel Barbossa's stare concentrated on his back. He took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Look," he said in a calmer tone this time," Regardless of what I think. Regardless of who he is, this is no life for a boy of his age, hes better off away from it. Better off away from me. Hes much safer where we left him."

"Well well well..." said Barbossa in a surprised uplifted tone, as a broad smile crept across his face.

The way he said this grabbed Jack's attention, and he turned to face him once more. "What?" he asked confused.

"Well, for a man who's been hell bent on saying that he takes no interest in his son, you sure sound a lot like a father who is trying to protect him."

"I...I...I'm just saying that's all! Jack snapped turning away again.

Before Barbossa had the chance to make Jack feel more awkward with the uncomfortable opinions that he had formed from out of nowhere, they were disturbed by the doors flying open.

"Captain!" exclaimed Gibbs huffing as if he'd just sprinted from one end of the ship to the other, "We can see an island! We've arrived!"

Jack felt his mood suddenly perk up at the sound of these magic words, and he found himself grinning.

The three of them hurried out onto the deck and stared out over the bow rail. The rest of the crew joined them excitedly. There was a very small looking island coming clear into sight.

"Gibbs?" asked Jack, "Are you sure we have reached the correct bearings?"

"Aye." came the reply.

"But...this can't be right." Jack responded sounding bewildered. "That's just a plain stretch of sand and a couple of palm trees. Theres nothing there, there couldn't possibly be, it's too small."

"Well mates, it looks as if we've come to the end of the line." Barbossa sighed heavily. He thumped the rail then began walking back towards the cabin, mumbling curses under his breathe as he went. The rest of the crew, also looking disappointed, started to sulk off.

"Wait!" Jack yelled, "We might as well check it out anyway now that we've come this far." Everyone including Barbossa, stopped and turned to face him.

"Jack. It's just a beach. You said it yourself, there couldn't be anything there." said Barbossa, his right arm motioning over in the island's direction.

"Oh c'mon Hector! Things arn't always what they seem to be, 'ay mate?"

After arriving on the island, Barbossa had happily confirmed his suspicion that it _was_ still exactly as it had appeared to be from the deck of the Pearl. "Not always what they seem eh?" he jibed sarcastically at Jack, as they stood at the waters edge next to the longboat, staring at the nothingness in front of them alongside Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti.

"It's still a nice beach though!" Jack joked with a cheeky grin, trying to lighten the mood, but this only resulted in the usual ceremonial frustrated eye roll from Barbossa. The others were not impressed either as they stared towards their Captain, awaiting something a bit more useful.

"So now what?" asked Pintel as he took a few steps forward and sat himself down in the hot sand. He wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand and continued to gaze forward, not really expecting an answer.

"Well obviously, the bearings wern't followed correctly!" snapped Jack as he turned his gaze on Gibbs.

"What! Jack, we did follow the bearings, exactly as you told us!" Gibbs protested planting his hands on his hips defensively.

"Jack hes right, look here!" Barbossa removed a standard compass from his jacket pocket, and held it up to Jack's eyes.

"Well...there must be something wrong with this!" he grabbed the compass and started to shake it violently next to his ear, as if to listen out for broken parts.

"Theres nothing wrong with it!" yelled Barbossa, snatching it back.

The three men continued to argue amongst themselves, so Ragetti decided to go and sit down next to Pintel. Just as he had planted his backside, the compass flew through the air past their heads, and landed over by the two palm trees.

"Go fetch that will you master Ragetti!" Barbossa shouted, before turning back to Jack and Gibbs to exchange in more bickering.

Obediently, Ragetti scrabbled back onto his feet, and walked over to where the compass had landed. He bent over to pick it up, and as he straightened himself up, he noticed a butterfly fluttering towards him. He watched with a smile as it got closer, dancing in the air about his head. He realised that it looked very similar to the type that he and the rest of the crew had seen when they had gone to see Solemire.

"Hey look!" he shouted over to Pintel as he pointed to it, but he had turned the other way and wasn't paying any attention so he didn't hear him. He then glanced towards the spot where Jack, Barbossa and Gibbs were still arguing, but decided that they wouldn't hear him either.

Suddenly, the butterfly changed direction and it flew in between the two palm trees. Ragetti decided to follow it. He hurried through the trees to try and catch up, but as he past between the tree's trunks, he found that everything around him suddenly became blurred and a strange green colour whirled around and engulfed him.

After a few moments, everything became sharper and focused. To his amazement, he found that he was no longer on the beach that he was just a moment ago. He stopped and gasped at what he was seeing. He was in a forest. _But how can this be?_ he thought. He started to feel a deep sense of panic as he suspected a strange force was at work. He glared open-mouthed in absolute astonishment at the lush green foliage, not believing what his one remaining eye was showing him. The immense wall of huge trees made him feel suddenly so small. Not knowing what else to do, he pivoted around looking back to where he had entered this impossible realm. There were more tress lining the way, but strangely, and looking very out of place, he could still see the two palm trees, but the gap in between them was pitch black, like some sort of magical doorway. He took another quick look around, then ran back through the palm trees as fast as he could.

Like the journey into the forest, the way back was much the same experience, except that this time, instead of green blurs, it was sand-coloured blurs instead. As he found himself back on the beach he yelled out to get attention from the others.

"Heyyyyyyyyyy!"

"What is it?" said Pintel as he turned to face his approaching friend. He hadn't moved an inch since Ragetti had last seen him, and, Jack, Barbossa and Gibbs were _still_ arguing, but the shouts from Ragetti caused them to abruptly stop.

"You gotta...theres a...green...and a butterfly..." Ragetti blurted out clumsily pointing towards the trees, short of breath just as the others joined them.

"A _green_ butterfly?" Pintel asked confused.

"No. A forest!"

"I think the heat has started getting to you, your starting to sound bonkers..." said Jack.

"Come with me!" Ragetti continued, pulling Pintel forcefully onto his feet before proceeding to drag him over to the palm trees. The others, intrigued by the sudden strange behaviour, followed close behind.

"'Ay watch it!" Pintel snapped, pulling his arm free of Ragetti's strong hold. "What's got into you?!"

"You gotta see this!" Ragetti chuckled. With that, he shoved Pintel through the palm trees.

They all saw him disappear into thin air before their very eyes.

"What the...?" Barbossa said as he stepped a little bit closer.

"Where the hell did he go?" asked Gibbs.

"Hes in the forest!" Ragetti answered enthusiastically.

"This is very curious. Very curious indeed." said Jack. He walked forward with one of his arms out in front of him. As his fingertips, then whole hand, then his arm passed between the trees, the whole limb with it's digits vanished. He could still feel the arm, and he flexed his fingers to make sure that they still worked as they should. They did. "Well I guess we go in then." he leapt forward, completely disappearing.

Barbossa and Gibbs stared at each other in utter amazement.

"C'mon!" said Ragetti, gesturing for them to follow just before he went back through himself, leaving them alone.

Gibbs shrugged, as he and Barbossa followed.


	22. Heaven On Earth, Almost!

CHAPTER 22

After sending Ragetti and Pintel for a quick trip back to the Pearl to get together a few extra supplies and more crew members, the journey into the forest began. Everyone was still quite taken aback with the "magical doorway", their entryway into the un-known territory, and how it masked the true visuals which it could conceal so well.

At first, the forest seemed pretty much the same as any other. There were different types of trees, plant life, and flowers, accompanied by the usual insects, and other wildlife. Birds sang happily, and the fresh scented smell of nature filled the air wonderfully. But as the crew made their way forwards looking about themselves curiously, each individual could sense something very special in the air, something not usually expected. A powerful kind of joy filled each of them as they got further on their way.

Jack was surprised at how calm he felt considering that the journey was now close to the end, or in this case, being that the fountain would prolong his life, he was in actual fact, close to the _beginning_. So much had happened along the voyage, but it didn't matter now, they had made it and it was too late to turn back. He still felt a little stirred by the dream he'd had of Mary-Ann, but he was beginning to think, that he'd be able to put that all behind him in a couple of hundred years time. He _would_ have that time soon. That amount of time would take some getting used to, but he figured he'd have plenty to occupy himself with; rum, women, pirating. He'd be able to do whatever he wanted very soon. _There will be more Mary-Anns, if I want there to be that is_, he thought, trying to convince himself that all was not really lost. Well, he'd always been good at convincing and tricking other people with a lie, why not himself?

After wondering around for about an hour, they found themselves in a meadow like area. Buttercups covered the ground like a speckled yellow rug swaying gently in the slight breeze. They walked through the middle, making their way towards the place where the trees started up again. Nobody knew if they were going in the right direction. Not really. They were just having to follow their instincts at the moment, and to hope that they were on the correct path.

Not long before they reached the tree line, there was a rustling sound which caused a lot of movement in a large bush nearby. Everybody stopped in silence. Jack slowly turned to face Barbossa before whispering to him. "Whatever that is in there, it sounds big."

Barbossa simply nodded in agreement, removing his pistol, aiming it to the front. Every other man followed suit. They stood there still for a few moments, while the rustling continued, waiting for the cause of it to show itself. Suddenly the white head of a horse poked around the side, and she started walking up to the pirates.

"Oh its just a horse!" exclaimed Pintel.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they put their weapons away.

"Wait! That's no normal 'orse!" cried out Ragetti, "Look at the horn on it's head! Thats a _unicorn_!"

Curious eyes looked up, and sure enough, there was a long white horn attached to the creatures head. It looked like spiralled ivory.

"That's impossible!" said a stunned Barbossa, "Unicorns don't exist! They are a myth!"

The unicorn came to a stand still beside Jack, and whinnied softly. Jack looked it straight in it's bright gleaming eyes, and put a hand up onto it's neck and stroked the coarse hairs. "Certainly seems real to me." he said quietly.

"But...it can't be..." Barbossa touched the beautiful beast as well, convinced that this was some sort of vivid dream. But, like Jack, he found it to be all too real.

The unicorn didn't appear to be all that bothered about the strange visitors, in fact, it seemed to relish the attention and admiration. She was truly a wonderful looking creature. Perfect and graceful on this private island, hidden away and left a safe distance from the cruelties and destruction that had torn apart the rest of the world.

After a little while, the unicorn slowly started to walk off, turning to go back in the direction that she had come from. Without thinking or knowing why, Jack made his way after her.

"Jack!" shouted Gibbs.

"C'mon!" Jack yelled back.

Everyone followed him and the unicorn through a particularly overgrown section where vines weaved tightly forming an archway above them. The further they walked through it, the more shaded they became. Other weeds had grown alongside and around the vines, making it darker underneath. Crisp leaves crunched beneath their feet, fragile and withered through lack of sunlight.

Eventually, they came out into the bright sunlight and couldn't believe their eyes. It was the most amazing sight. They were stood on the greenest of grass that any of them had ever seen, which stretched downwards for a distance from the top of the hill that they found themselves on. Where the grass came to an end, there were brightly coloured flowers along the edge of a knee-height rustic stone wall. A gap in the wall led down to a rope bridge that went across a river far below, to one of three mountains, hanging from a ledge on the other side. From where they were stood, they could just see that there was a waterfall upstream to the right, the water sparkling and winking in the bright warm sunshine as it flowed endlessly. This place, this utopia, could have easily been described as the fabled Garden Of Eden. It reeked of pureness.

"Wow!" said Pintel.

"Now theres somthin' you've only imagined in dreams..." said Barbossa smiling.

Jack stood gob-smacked as he absorbed the picture, only allowing his gazing to shift direction when he noticed that the unicorn was making her way down the slope on which they were on. As the ground levelled out, she broke out into a trot and was greeted by another unicorn which had appeared from the left where the grass seemed to lead off into another section of the forest. As the pair drew closer, it looked as if they were playing and dancing together, mane and tails thrashing wildly about them. Their rhythmic movements memorising to the on-lookers.

"Blimey!" exclaimed an excited Ragetti, "Another one!"

Everyone found it very difficult to turn their focus away from the magical creatures, and watched them for quite some time. It was as if a mysterious un-spoken spell had been cast and had taken over their concentration.

Jack finally managed to free himself of the hold that this view had upon him, and started making his way down the hill, heading towards the rope bridge. "Oi you lot! Lets get goin'!" he yelled back at the others, who obediently followed behind, though some were still watching the unicorns as they went.

When they had approached the rope bridge, Jack stopped to take a look down. They really were high up. He looked at the bridge carefully. It was very old and it had probably been a long time since anybody had walked across it. "I hope this things gonna hold." he said sounding worried.

"Well I believe that there is only one way to find out." said Barbossa who had crept up from behind.

"Yes, but who's going to be the first one who makes a try for it?" asked Jack.

"I know just the men for a special task like this." Barbossa chuckled, "Pintel! Ragetti!"

"Y..y..yeah?" asked Pintel as he approached with his friend.

"Maybe you two gentlemen would do us the honour of going across first?" Barbossa smiled cunningly.

"But its a long way down. Is it safe?" asked Ragetti stupidly.

"Of course it will be safe!" said Jack grinning deceitfully.

Ragetti and Pintel looked at one another unsure, but decided that they had no choice but to do as asked. They reluctantly stepped up to the start of the bridge. Pintel let out a heavy sigh as he stepped carefully onto it. The planks creaked slightly under his feet, but they felt solid enough. He steadily moved on with Ragetti following closely behind. As they got towards the middle, the bridge swayed slightly with their movements, but they kept going.

There were a few gasps and sighs of relief from everyone, as they watched the pair make it across and step onto the ledge. Pintel started to wave at them, as if giving the go ahead for them to follow.

A pair at a time, the pirates made their way across, each gripping the rope tightly as they went. Jack paused for a moment to look down when he had reached the middle, but soon realised that this was a bad idea. Heights didn't normally bother him, but for some reason at this particular moment, it was making him feel slightly giddy. He focused his eyes back in the direction that he was heading to take his mind off it. He noticed that Pintel and Ragetti were amusing themselves by throwing stones into the abyss below that he was so eager not to think about any longer. He was glad to reach the ledge and to feel his feet on the solid rock.

Once everybody had made it across, they made their way through a gap in the mountain face, finding themselves in some sort of dark cave entrance. Luckily, almost immediately, they spotted a bit of light at the other end. They came out at a clear open break in the mountain, and just to the right, leading out, then down the mountain, were steps.

"Well, I guess we go down." said Jack, confidently stepping ahead and making a start down the steps.

It took quite some time to reach the bottom, a stretch of grass that sat beside the waterfall that they had seen from the rope bridge. They started walking where the shape of the bottom of the mountain veered off to the left. Then, there it was.

Upon a huge stone plinth stood a glorious looking fountain. Everyone froze. They had finally found it. The Fountain Of Youth.

Jack slowly walked up and found the steps which led directly up to the fountain's basin. He had never been a religious man, but, seeing this in person, made him feel as though he could be open to believe in anything now. Attached to the back of the fountain was a centre piece, two stone mermaids, their sweet faces smiling as innocently as angels, the craft of a very gifted stone mason. They held their hands close together, flat above the basin.

As Jack came to the top step, he walked slightly to the left and looked anxiously into the basin, he was joined by an also curious and excited Barbossa, and Gibbs, who peered in from either side of him.

"Er...being that this is a fountain and all," said Gibbs, "isn't there meant to be some water in it?"

Jack's expression had dropped to disappointment as he stared endlessly into the empty fountain. "We're too late," he said, "it must have...dried out." his voice was solemn.

"But...it can't be...there has to be something here...it can't just...BUT WE'VE COME ALL THIS DAMN WAY!" yelled Barbossa. The rest of the on-looking crew found themselves too, disappointed yet again.

Jack looked at Barbossa with deep eyes, "Forget it mate. This voyage has reached it's end." he said softly, then turned to look up at the mermaids who watched them. "All this time, all this effort. Its been for nothing. I guess we just wern't meant to drink from it after all." he ran his hand over the cool stone from which it was made. His palms ran over the sides of the fountain which were engraved with various markings and symbols. "Hey! Wait a minute!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" asked Barbossa perking up.

"What if, there is some hidden way to start the water flowing? These engravings, maybe they mean something. At the other islands, we found similar which unlocked clues, maybe something here unlocks the fountain itself." Jack's body surged with excitement, as he bent down to get a closer look at the engravings. Barbossa knelt down besides him and eyed up the surface as well, searching for anything that could be of importance.

"Hmph!" Barbossa grunted looking at his search area, "I've found some Latin script that might mean _something_."

"Do you know what it says?" Jack asked focusing on the spot.

"Well my Latin be a bit rusty, but I think it says somethin' like, 'By the hand of the two that found the way, can also destroy the danger'."

Jack looked highly puzzled at Barbossa's translation, but felt that this didn't really help anyway, just like the other 'riddles' they had come across. "No. Theres got to be something else here." He made his way further around the side and found something quite strange. There was an impression of a hand-print along with a suddenly familiar looking indent. The shape of his dragon ring. "Of course!" he shouted, "The rings unlock this too!" Barbossa and the rest of the crew were gathered around as much as possible, and watched as Jack removed the ring, and placed it in the indent.

There was a sudden strange noise like stone grating together, and everyone looked back up at the basin. Slowly, the mermaids hands were moving downwards slightly, then came to a halt. Years worth of dust trickled loosely off their arms.

"Hmmm. I think we've nearly got it." Said Jack with a hint of hope in his tone, "There must be something else..." he pushed everyone out of his way, and walked now, around the right side of the fountain. "A ha! Got it!" he screeched, almost jumping up with joy. He had found what he was hoping for, a hexagonal indent to match the ring he'd taken off David. Strangely, there was another hand-print impression next to this as well, although it was smaller.

After sifting through his pockets, he pulled out the ring and started to reach out to push it into the indent.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Captain Sparrow. Not unless you want to sacrifice your entire crew." said a strange raspy voice loudly.

Jack pulled back his hand, and carefully turned his head. His crew members were indeed in peril. Each had a pistol trained on their head by the Navy crew that out-numbered them. Standing up carefully, he noticed somebody approaching him. Somebody wearing a long hooded cloak.

The cloaked man closed the space between himself and Jack.

Jack squinted and adjusted the position of his head trying to catch a glimpse of the face underneath, but the hood covered the man well.

"What's the matter Jack? Don't you recognise an old friend?" the man's rough voice asked.

Jack looked puzzled, "W..who are you?" he asked.

The man didn't answer. Instead, he reached up to his hood with gloved hands, pulled it back, and slowly revealed his scared face.

Jack gasped. Though the man's skin was thoroughly damaged, and his voice had sounded different, he could still tell who it was. He gulped before saying the name out loud. Before this was suddenly real. "Beckett!"


	23. Where The Water Flows

CHAPTER 23

"It...it can't be..." said Jack, his jaw slackened with shock, his eyes wide with ferocious surprise. "We killed you...your dead..."

"Apparently not, it seems." said Beckett as he walked with a glide until he was at arms length in front of the astonished pirate. Jack grimaced at the extreme close up of the scared face that looked at him smugly.

Beckett drew in a deep breath, and smiled crookedly, his damaged tight lips restricting the movement. The right side of his face was a lot worse then the left, which was almost the same as Jack had remembered it, with the exception of small bubbled flecks of discoloured flesh.

"You know Jack," he continued, "when you leave a man for dead, you should first make sure that he really _is_ dead." he emphasized the last words sternly, and then started to pace a few feet in each direction, staying close to the gawping Jack. "However, I must say, that was a rather clever and well executed plan of yours...almost that is. To help Turner become the Dutchman's Captain, and then gun us down from either side." he stopped again and paused, his eyes piercing Jack's as if he could see inside his very thoughts and soul. This sent a shiver down Jack's spine.

"But," Beckett continued, "here I am. And do you know why that is Jack? I'm a survivor. I have a purpose to fulfil, and it isn't my time to go until my task is completed. There I was, after almost being blown to smithereens, my body felt raw all over. I remember being thrown into the water, where I found myself floating atop of a Company flag. I was still breathing, and that's when I knew that I'd been given a second chance. A chance to clear up the seas, and to rid them of the filth that, regrettably, still sails it. Filth like _you_." he leaned his face menacingly closer to Jack's, "I _will_ succeed. One way or the other, I always win Jack..._always_."

Suddenly Beckett turned his head and nodded at one of his men that was stood a few few to the left of him. The man acknowledged the silent order and strode off through the others, only to return a few moments later with more crew members who were escorting more of the pirates directly from the Pearl. These included Cotton and his parrot. Coming through, they noticed Beckett and watched him in horror.

Everyone else was stood in amazement. The Navy crew stood disciplined, silently controlling the pirates, whilst the pirates themselves, still tried to make sense of what was happening. Tried to make sense of how this enemy, Beckett, had survived.

"Pretty mean feat that mate," said Jack, "escaping the barrage of gunfire that we set upon you. I was sure that we'd sent you to hell, where you belong."

Beckett found this highly amusing, and started to chuckle. "Where _I_ belong? Come now, Jack. Who's on which side here? You are the pirate, I am the law abiding man who intends to keep that law, in ship-shape condition."

"_Really_?" Jack mused, "You'd have sold your own mother to the devil himself it it meant that you would acquire yourself personal gain of some sort. Your after more then just me, arn't you?"

Beckett continued to smile, "Of course, I wish I were able to say that you are completely wrong, but you are not. There is something else that I have come here for. A little extra self-indulgence I am to allow myself before we set sail for Port Royal and send you on a stop... south."

Jack's expression turned to sudden fear, as the uncomfortable thoughts of being put in the hang man's noose surged through him, and of course, he knew _exactly_ what else Beckett was after. "You want to drink from the fountain, don't you?"

"Of course." Beckett's breath's sounded excited at the words, "We could have caught you months ago, but being as generous as I am, I let you carry on your shenanigans so that I could follow you here. For a while, not so long ago, we lost track, but then, we caught a new lead." he smiled cunningly to himself as he remembered how he'd got the bearings to the island.

Jack looked at Beckett curiously, trying to sum him up carefully, "_New lead_?" he asked.

"Yes. You see, there is one very valuable lesson that I learnt off you Jack, and that is, that one must have _leverage _to get the upper hand. And now I have something that will put the situation in my favour." with that, he turned on his heel and faced the crowd behind him. "Commodore Richmond?" he shouted out.

Jack noticed the smart, slender man stepping forward.

"Yes Sir?" Richmond asked.

"Would you be so kind as to bring out our more... _special_ prisoner?" Beckett asked.

Jack now felt a sudden sickening feeling. What did Beckett mean, _special_ prisoner? He had all his crew here now, who could he possibly mean?

He watched with worry, as Richmond walked back in the direction that they had come in from around the base of the mountain. A few moments later, he returned, an officer accompanying him with another figure, who they were pulling along by a rope. The crowd parted to let them through to the front, and Jack gasped when he saw who the special prisoner was. David. He looked as if he was in pain, his face had a few cuts, and he walked tiredly, as if he could easily fall over at any moment. They met each other's gaze for a few moments.

Beckett turned to face Jack again. "See Jack. I told you I'd win. Can you imagine my delight when I discovered that he was your son..." he broke of for a moment and chuckled, "and if you don't do as I ask I _will_ kill him..."

"The boy means nothing to me, you may as well let him go. I left him at the last port because I didn't want to have any more to do with him!" Jack snapped interrupting. He held a hard, almost cold expression.

"Is that so?" Beckett asked slyly, as he started to walk over to the trembling teenager. He reached a hand under David's chin, and lifted his drooping head, turning it forcefully so that Jack could get a better look at his face. A tear rolled down David's dirty cheek as Beckett's ugly hand made contact. "He doesn't mean anything to you does he? Then I guess it won't matter to you if I shoot him right now..." without warning, he whipped a pistol out from beneath his robes, and held it to David's head, cocking it ready to fire.

"NO!" shouted Jack rushing forwards, only to be intercepted by two strong Navel officers, who restrained him either side by the arms.

"Ah! So Captain Jack Sparrow does have a weak spot after all!" Beckett exclaimed, a hint of joy in his tone. He started to chuckle as he holstered his pistol. He took his hand out from under David's chin, leaving him unharmed, although causing him to drop to his knees as his unsteady legs became to much under the stress, and gave way. The rope strained around his wrists, due to the short length. He managed to look across into Jack's eyes, his own were showing surprise, surprise that Jack had actually shown some sort of emotional response to his predicament, and for the very first time he saw him. Not as a pirate, but as the man who had just saved his son's life. His father.

"Jack. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for your weapons, we wouldn't want to have any unfortunate accidents, would we?" Beckett continued gleefully.

Jack allowed the officers that were restraining him to strip him of his pistol and cutlass without fuss.

"So how does this work then Jack? How do we get the eternal water to flow from the fountain?" Beckett asked, again, standing just inches away from the pirate.

"I hadn't quite figured that out yet." Jack lied.

"_Really?" _Beckett responded calmly, "I don't believe you. Do I really need to kill the boy before you will co-operate with me?" he swung around and pointed his pistol, threateningly in David's direction.

"Wait!" Jack yelled, "I'll show you, but I need the boy up here with me or it won't work."

"Just how stupid do you think I am Sparrow?" Beckett snapped.

"What do you think I'm going to do? You have my weapons, my crew. Do you see anywhere that we could run too? Besides, only David can help me unlock it. It needs our hand prints pushed against the base. You can see for yourself..."

Beckett pushed Jack aside, and looked around the fountains base. Indeed there were impressions of hands set in the stone base. He put his own palm up into the bigger one, but of course, nothing happened. He walked back over to Jack, and stared at him silently for a few long moments.

"And that goblet of yours..." Beckett said, nodding towards the fine drinking vessel that bulged from Jack's pocket, "that is needed too, isn't it?"

Jack sighed, Beckett had them cornered, he had no choice but to go along with this, at least for now. "Yes. The water can only be drank from the goblet."

He could hear most of the crew let out frustrated gasps. They knew of course, that the treasure that they had travelled so far to seek, was about to be surrendered to the enemy. He briefly caught a glimpse of Barbossa and Gibbs, who actually looked back at him with understanding.

"Don't...we can't let him do this!" David suddenly yelled, "He's the one...the one in the prophecy...he_ has_ to be! Let him kill me if you have to, but don't let him drink that water!" his expression pleaded heavily to Jack.

"We have no choice..." Jack said softly.

"Bring the boy closer!" Beckett yelled over to the officer who had been put in charge of David. The officer pulled the boy up onto his feet and started dragging him towards Beckett and Jack. David tried to wriggle free, but he couldn't.

Beckett dismissed the officer, and shoved David into Jack, "Do it! Get it working!" he yelled aggressively.

"Please...we can't do this..." David said to Jack as they got closer to the fountain and kneeled at the base.

"I'll think of something, I always do." Jack whispered, "Just try and trust me, okay? Now, put your hand in it's place on your side of the fountain, and here," Jack handed him the hexagonal ring that he had taken from him on the other island, "you know what to do with this..."

Both Jack and David held their palms in the appropriate positions, and placed their rings in the indents above.

There was a sudden screeching noise as if rock was grinding hard against itself, and a small, but noticeable tremor raced through the ground underneath them, shaking steadily.

Everyone's attention was turned to the stone mermaids atop of the basin. Their solid hands appeared to be moving forwards, then they started to slant further into the basin.

Jack and David removed their hands, it didn't stop the fountain from continuing whatever action that it had begun to perform. They stood back, and watched patiently. Finally, the mermaids hand's stopped still, and the grinding noise came to a halt. For a few seconds that seemed to take an eternity to pass, they waited.

Beckett moved in, stepping between Jack and David, his eyes wide in anticipation. Sudden the moment that he had looked forward to had arrived. Small rivulets of water suddenly appeared in the mermaid's palms and flowed off, getting faster with each moment that passed, but as soon as the water hit the bottom of the basin, it vanished mysteriously into thin air.

The three of them stared at the contraption with great interest, transfixed by it's complexity, ignoring the excited comments that had begun to stir from everyone behind them.

"The goblet Jack, if you don't mind..." Beckett said finally.

Jack reluctantly handed it over, and watched as he held it out in front of him to study.

Beckett drew in a deep breath, then lowered the goblet, holding it under the mermaid's hands. The water started to collect quickly inside instead of disappearing like it had done in the basin.

When there was a few inches of the liquid, Beckett withdrew the goblet.

Jack stepped back, pulling David away from the fountain with him, and they watched curiously from a safe distance as Beckett lifted the goblet to his lips, and drank.

A bright flash of white suddenly enveloped Beckett before flickering off in gradual spurts. He dropped the goblet, which rolled towards Jack's boots, something which apparently everyone except for Jack, hadn't noticed. They were too focused on Beckett.

Beckett turned around to face the crowd, and held his hands out before him. His skin appeared to be bubbling and contracting.

"Ughhhh!" exclaimed Pintel who felt sickened by the sight.

Beckett didn't move, he stood oddly composed, and perfectly still and waited. As the movements rippled under his skin, his scars started to fade away, before disappearing completely. In a tidal wave of flesh, his face too became clear, the damage was reversing, and his former looks were restored.

He suddenly began laughing, the sound seemed to echo all around them.

"Uh oh..." said Jack in a worried tone, "time to go me thinks..." with that he swiped at the ground to retrieve the goblet. This, Beckett noticed.

"Give me the goblet!" he screeched, his eyes full of fury and greed.

Jack lurched towards the river, and held the goblet over the fast flowing water. "Let my crew go first, or I drop it. Once it gets carried away, you'll never be able to find it mate..."

Beckett seemed to almost snarl in Jack's direction, his body felt need, the need for more of the water. _It will make me even stronger_ he thought, _I have to have the goblet back, whatever the cost..._


	24. Something More Important

Yes- finally after one hell of a long wait, chapter 24 has arrived! Sorry to those who have been waiting for this. Things have been fairly hectic this year. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy it, and I'll try and get chapter 25 up soon!

P-O-T-C

CHAPTER 24

"If you want the goblet, let them go!" Jack repeated.

Beckett continued to fill with rage, as he assumed a position similar to a cat that was ready to lunge at his prey, but Jack stood confidently, holding his ground.

"I mean it mate..."Jack said, "how about if I give you to the count of ten. One...two..."

"You can't beat me Jack! You never will!" Beckett hissed.

"Three...four...five..."

"I'm stronger then ever! Unstoppable!"

"Six...seven..."

"Immortal!"

"Eight..." Jack started to lower the goblet, each move threatening to let his grip purposely slip, "Nine..."

"Stop!" Beckett yelled desperately, he then turned quickly to his crew, "Let them go!" he ordered them, giving in to the need that the goblet tormented him with.

Jack immediately stopped counting down and watched as each of the Navy crew lowered their weapons and let go of the pirates.

"But Sir..." Richmond began, confused, but Beckett ignored him and continued to gaze at the beautiful goblet, transfixed by it.

"Now let them have their weapons back, and hand over your own!" Jack shouted, still holding the goblet steadily over the edge.

Beckett managed to pull his focus away from the goblet for a moment, and again turned to his men, "Do it!" he yelled.

Then various pistols, swords and cutlasses were handed over to the pirates, who each reclaimed their own, and began holding them ready to use as further protection from the Navy crew.

"David, go join the others, get out of here." Jack whispered softly to his son, who was still stood not too far away from him.

"W..what about you?" David asked nervously.

"I'll follow in a little while, okay?" when he saw that David still looked concerned, he managed a slight smile, aiming to give a look of reassurance.

David smiled back, then made his way slowly towards the others, who had now gained full control of the situation. He quickly glanced towards Beckett, who was still concentrating on the goblet and Jack. As he approached Gibbs, Barbossa turned to him, and shoved a pistol into his hands, "Here, ye might need this." he said. David held the pistol up at the Navy officers, mirroring the actions of his crew mates.

"Gibbs! Bring me my pistol and cutlass, if you will!" Jack called out.

Gibbs made his way over to Jack, even though it was highly intimidating passing the new-look Beckett. He handed the requested weapons to his captain, then hurried back to resume his position with the others.

"Barbossa, tie them up, then get everyone to safety!" Jack shouted out again. Barbossa looked at him, and nodded in acknowledgement.

The crew then began to tie the Navy officers up to one another. Then Barbossa and Gibbs approached the fuming Beckett slowly and cautiously with a length of rope.

"I can't allow you to tie me up!" Beckett snapped.

"Then say goodbye to the goblet..." Jack smirked.

Beckett, realising that he was left with no choice, allowed Gibbs and Barbossa to bind his hands, then lead him over to the fountain where they tightly secured him to the ancient stone. He sighed heavily in defeat as the two pirates left him there.

The rest of the pirates then made their way slowly back around the base of the mountain. David hesitated and looked across at his father.

"David go! I just need to talk with Beckett here, for a moment. It'll be alright! Go with Gibbs!" Jack encouraged him.

Gibbs looked over towards Jack himself, before gently grabbing onto David's arm and leading him away, following the others.

Jack and Beckett were now alone, two enemies face to face yet again.

"So what now Jack?" Beckett said smugly.

"Well, as much as I've enjoyed our little reunion, I'm afraid it's time for me to leave."

Beckett let out a loud laugh, "And you think that leaving us tied up here will be enough to stop me? I can't die now, Jack."

Jack sighed heavily, now he was sure it was safe to do so, he walked away from the edge of the river, stuffing the goblet into his jacket as he walked up to Beckett and leaned in close. "I'm pretty certain, that somehow, I'll discover a way to kill you one day. And when I do, I'll come back here, and do just that."

"And what about the fountain Jack? Are you not tempted to drink from it yourself now that you have the goblet?" Beckett's words were meant to taunt Jack.

"I've thought about it," Jack began glancing at the stone mermaids, "but then I realised something. There is something more important to me now..."

"Could that be your _son_? What use is he when you could have life that lasts forever, to be able to feel truly alive..."

"It's _him_ whos made me realise just how alive I _already_ am..."

Beckett let out another laugh, but as Jack walked away, he stopped. Then the anger was left to build up as once again, he watched Captain Jack Sparrow get in the way of his plans.

P-O-T-C

It didn't take very long for Jack to catch up with the others. They hadn't long reached the top of the mountain, and were about to walk across the rope bridge. Even though they had tied up Beckett and the entire Navy crew, they were all in a desperate hurry to get away from the island.

As some of the others made there way across the bridge, Jack noticed that David was crouched down, emptying a flask of water onto his arm. He walked over to him, and knelt besides him, horrified to see that the wound he'd been trying to sooth with the water, was in actual fact, a very fresh, very sore branding. The letter P was raised fire red and angrily above the rest of the skin.

Jack took the arm and surveyed it closely, David looking at him weakly and grimacing in pain as he did so.

"I'm so sorry." Jack said softly looking into his eyes, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't left you..." he tore off a bit of his sash, and started to gently wrap it around the tender wound.

"No. Its not your fault. I was angry at first, but then I realised why you left me at that port. It was because you were trying to keep me out of danger, right?"

"Right." Jack answered simply. He then looked away, "I was a coward though."

"_What_?"

"I got scared when I found out that you were my son. Scared that we'd end up the same as me and my old man. Scared that I'd...disappoint your mother..." he trailed off, and went back to concentrating on covering the wound. "Now because of me, you'll always be marked a pirate." he sighed.

"Actually, I think my mother would be proud of you, even after what happened between you both. How you saved my life and stopped those Navy guys..."

"_Almost_ stopped those Navy guys." a familiar voice interrupted, sending a shiver down their spines as they looked up.

Beckett appeared from the steps with his men following behind. "You know Jack, that water really has done me the world of good. I broke out of those ropes with only minimal effort. I'm so much stronger like this." he grinned malevolently at father and son as he closed in on them, his cloak twirling around his legs.

Jack got to his feet, pulling David up with him.

"I tried to warn you." Beckett continued.

Jack pushed David protectively behind him, and they slowly began to edge around towards the rope bridge.

"Now Jack, before I kill you both, theres the small matter of the goblet to settle." Beckett extended an arm, "Give it to me now!" he demanded.

There wasn't far between them and the rope bridge now, so Jack did the only thing he could think of. He took a step back the way they had come and shoved David towards the bridge, "Run!" he yelled.

David didn't really want to leave Jack, but knew that he had to. He started to run shakily across the bridge, glancing back over his shoulder after every few steps, but stopped when he saw Beckett hold a pistol to Jack's heart. "No!" he tried to shout, but he couldn't get the word out loud enough. Unable to stand by and watch his father die, he ran back the way he had come, removing the pistol that Barbossa had given him earlier. He cocked it ready to fire, though he knew that it would only work against Becketts crew, but not on him.

Before he had made it back, he saw Jack draw his cutlass and Beckett laughing, "That won't work! It won't kill him!" David yelled though he knew that Jack would have already realised that, finally finding volume in his voice as he finally reached them.

Suddenly Jack pushed Beckett out of the way and leapt towards the edge of the platform and threw the goblet over the edge. It tumbled down below, gleaming in the sunlight as it went, before finally, disappearing into the water.

Beckett grabbed Jack by the collar of his jacket with one hand, and once more, pointed his pistol at him with the other. Without even thinking, David pushed between them.

Then the shot rang out, echoing through the mountain top.

Jack looked horrified as Beckett stepped away in surprise, and David fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his chest, forming a pool on the rock surface.

"No!" shouted Jack as he knelt down by his injured son and cradled his weak body in his arms. "No....stay with me. You have to stay with me." he said softly looking into his eyes.

"I...I'm scared." David whispered, short of breathe as he grew more frail with every passing second. The colour was rapidly draining out of his skin, and trickles of blood had started to escape the corners of his mouth.

"Its okay son, I'm here. You don't have to be afraid." as he said this, a single tear escaped from his khol lined eyes, and rolled down his check, dropping onto David. "G...g..gonna get you better. I just gotta get you to the Pearl..."

David found one of his fathers hands and squeezed it hard. Jack gently leaned his head down and kissed his forehead.

"You have to stay, have to stay with me." he whispered, still keeping close to his face, "You're the future i want, not the fountain, not treasure. You. I know what it all means now. So...so you can't go, not yet, not now.."

"I'm so glad that I met you." sobbed David, tears flowing relentlessly as he kept his eyes focused on Jack.

"But I treated you so badly...."

"I..I forgive you...dad." he managed a smile just as his body fell still, and went completely limp in Jack's arms.

"No!! NO!!!!" yelled Jack, rocking his sons lifeless body gently. "No!" he buried his head into David's shoulder, still holding him tightly, ignoring the pistols and swords that were pointed at him.


	25. Letting Go

Jack kept his gaze upon his lost son whilst the Navy crew continued to stare down at him, their weapons readied. Beckett was grinning, full of self-satisfaction of a job well done. He hadn't expected to kill the boy in this way, he'd been planning on hanging him at the same time as Jack, but this was a bonus not to be sniffed at. Now Jack was emotionally depleted, he could tell by the way he was slumped, desperately clinging at the corpse, his eyes dark and empty of feeling for anything other then the life that was once within it.

"Get up Jack." Beckett demanded sharply, but Jack didn't move from his place, but simply looked up at Beckett, an expression pleading for someone to explain why such an unfair act had been committed, how it could even be possible that he had lost so much in the shortest of moments.

"Get up!" Beckett repeated, irritated.

Jack stared coldly at his enemy for a few more long moments until finally, he started to stand, picking up David's body at the same time, holding him close to his chest, not yet ready to let go. Beckett savoured the sight.

"Sir?" Commodore Richmond suddenly spoke up, "Are we to go after, and round up the other pirates? I believe they ran into the forest when they saw us here."

Beckett contemplated this for a few seconds before giving his answer, "No," he said, "I have a much better idea." he smiled wickedly as the unspoken plan formed in his head. Then, he started to walk over the rope bridge, the rest of his crew following and escorting their new prisoner.

~P~O~T~C~

"But I heard gunfire, we have to go back and help them!" Gibbs yelled at the crew after they had crammed into the secluded space behind two monstrous sized rocks, keeping them out of view of the Navy. They had ran deep into the trees after they had spotted Beckett emerging on the mountain platform. At the time they had assumed that everyone was together, but it had soon occurred to them that Jack and David were absent from the group and had been left behind.

"No!" Barbossa yelled back, "Jack will get the both of 'em to saftey somehow, ain't no point in putting the rest of our men in danger."

"But they are outnumbered, they will need our help!"

"And feel Beckett's wrath when they take us all prisoner? Tell me Mister Gibbs, are you looking forward to gettin' a rope put around ye neck? Because that's what will happen if we go out there!"

"Then what? We hide here like cowards?" Gibbs asked frustrated.

"Thats what I be suggesting, yes!" Barbossa snapped.

Gibbs looked around from each crew member to the other, "I don't believe the one of you! Not wantin' to fight for two of our own!" He shook his head in disbelief, "And you!" he turned back to Barbossa, "You just want to take back the captaincy of the Pearl, so it would be mighty convenient for your cause if Jack should be captured now, wouldn't it?"

"This isn't about the captaincy, its about basic survival, and you'd do well to remember that!" Barbossa retaliated.

"Well just so you know, it will be a cold day in hell before I sail under your command!" Gibbs fired back, he turned to the others, "Well I'm going to go and help them, I'm not afraid to face Beckett! We've had to before, and so I shall again." with that, he strode off, pushing past the rocks and headed back through the forest.

Chatter started to erupt between the rest of the crew, then a few plucked up some courage and bravely followed after Gibbs, ignoring the frown that Barbossa gave them as they left. In fact, soon Barbossa was left completely alone. Annoyed he sighed heavily, and against his own opinion and better judgement, he reluctantly went after them.

~P~O~T~C~

After crossing the rope bridge, Beckett stopped and looked again at David's body which was still being held tightly by Jack. "Put him down!" he snapped.

"No!" Jack yelled, his eyes filled with fury.

"Lets not make this any more difficult then it has to be, Jack. Hes dead. You can't do any more for him now, so put him down on the ground." he then nodded to Richmond who stepped up close and cocked his pistol at Jack's head.

"Go ahead and shoot." Jack said stubbornly and expressionless.

"Well that wouldn't be any fun now, would it Jack. Wouldn't you prefer a more dramatic exit on the gallows? After all, your death will go down in history. Events such as that deserve a big show." Beckett mocked.

"I don't care how I die! You killed my son!" Jack yelled unleashing his pain verbally.

"No Jack. You killed him. If you hadn't have been so selfish and dragged him along on this journey for the sake of your own greed, he'd still be very much alive. You started this whole thing. I may have pulled the trigger, but it was you who put him in front of the gun."

Jack quickly bent over and put David down carefully, then he raced towards Beckett, punching him in the jaw as hard as he could. Beckett swayed on his feet slightly as the force hit, a trickle of blood rolling from his mouth, but due to his immortality, he was for the most part very much unharmed and would heal very quickly anyway.

As two of the Navy crew seized Jack into their strong hold, Beckett wiped the blood from his lower lip with the back of his hand, then looked at the bright scarlet on his pale skin. He let out a startling laugh before looking back at the restrained pirate. "Well that was rather pointless Jack, you know you can do no harm to me! I am a fortress that cannot be penetrated, a leader everyone will look up to and envy!" he said this proudly as he sneered at Jack.

"Well I _pity_ you!" Jack countered,

This set Beckett off on another wave of laughter, "_You?_ Pity _me?_ How on earth do you figure that, Jack?" he said looking highly amused.

"Because you will never know what it is like to have someone that means anything to you, you will be alone forever, chasing shadows until you find what it is that you are looking for. But the thing is, you will _never_ find it Beckett because nothing you can have will ever satisfy you, it will _never_ be enough!"

"I'll have whatever I want Jack! It _will_ be enough! And I won't be doing it alone, there will be plenty of people to follow me!"

"And so your greed will kill the _them_, the same way, as you reminded me, that got my son killed because of me!"

Beckett simply stayed neutral about the last comment, and just kept his eyes firmly locked on Jack. He was about to lead them all back to the Commander, when just then, he became aware of some movement behind. He turned to see the rest of the pirates tearing towards them at full speed with their weapons ready in attempt to ambush them. Quickly he drew his sword, paced over to Jack, and held it threateningly to his throat.

As the pirates, headed by Gibbs, drew closer, Beckett yelled out, "Come any further and I'll cut him open!"

Gibbs suddenly slowed, the others copying him, but it wasn't because of what Beckett had said, it was because of the body that he had spotted lying on the ground. "Heavens no! David!" he almost collapsed to the ground in shock.

"Thats right! Your little excursion has forced me to take the boys life! If you do not want to end up meeting the same fate, I suggest that you listen real carefully to what I have to say!" Beckett shouted out confidently.

All of the pirate crew had now come to a complete stop a few yards ahead and were looking extremely disheartened at David's body. Ragetti looked sadly and nervously at Pintel, who simply gave his chum a knowing, sympathetic look.

"As much as I would love to see you all take a drop south," Beckett explained, "I am willing to make a deal, thus saving time on our part. After all, I am very eager to return to Port Royal to deal with your captain here as soon as possible. Therefore, as long as he comes quietly and without a fuss, I will leave the rest of you here on the island, alive." he then turned his eyes on Jack, still holding the sword steady at his flesh, "So how about it Jack? Do they get to go free, or do you want to chose death for them, like you did with David?"

Beckett's question stabbed painfully at Jack's heart, but he knew what he had to do. "Okay, I'll let you take me and I won't fight back." he said sorrowfully.

"Jack, no! You can't!" Gibbs yelled. He looked over to David quickly, then back up at Jack. "You can't give up! It wasn't your fault he died! He would want you to keep going! Don't do this, or he would have died for nothing!"

"Becketts right. Its my fault hes dead. I can never take that back. I failed him and I failed myself. I can't live with that."

Gibbs took a few steps closer, "Damn it Jack! Can't you see that this is what hes wanted all along! You can't let him win!"

"Stand down!" Beckett shouted at Gibbs, "Or I shall change my offer as not to include _you_ remaining alive!"

"I'm going to do this Gibbs. I couldn't save him...but I can save all of you. You said that he wouldn't want me to give up, but I know that he also wouldn't want any more blood to be spilled because of me, so you are going to stay here..."

"But Jack..."

"That's an order from your captain!" Jack fused the sentence together with anger, even though it was put on to encourage his crew to leave him to the fate of his decision.

Gibbs's eyes pleaded with Jack, but he realised that it would do no good. Jack had made up his mind, even if he didn't agree with it. Beckett had tricked Jack well; to convince him to willingly commit suicide of sorts, to relieve the guilt he felt over David's death. Grief had turned his captain and friend into a weak stranger, a side to him that he never thought could have existed.

"Then it shall be!" Beckett exclaimed happily as he holstered his sword and began walking in the direction that they needed to go in order to leave the island.

Jack looked one last time at his shocked crew as he was led away. He noticed that Barbossa was having to hold Gibbs back so that he wouldn't follow. _Well_, he thought, _if there was ever one thing that I did get right in this life, it was picking a loyal first mate_.

~P~O~T~C~

Once they had emerged back on the beach from the mysterious palm tree portal, Beckett turned to two of his crew, "See to it that you cut those trees down before we make sail!"

Jack felt a pang of hopeless concern. He knew Beckett's motive behind this. With the trees gone, it would be impossible for his own crew to ever escape the island, not that they would have a ship to get away in anyway; he'd noticed that those of Beckett's crew who had remained aboard their own ship whilst the others were on the island, had already taken charge of the Pearl, and had got her ready to sail back to Port Royal with them.

He watched silently from the boat as the two officers hacked away at the bark until the trees fell to the sand, closing the magical gateway forever.


	26. When All Hope Is Gone

**AUTHOR NOTE: Apologies for not updating for a while, things can get a little busy with my life! Anyway, I'd just like to say that with this chapter, I have reached over 50'000 words so far with this story which I am very proud of. I was originally aiming for that many words when complete, but with about three more chapters left to go, I will be beyond that target! Thank you to everyone who reads my work, I really appreciate it! Please continue to bear with me until I finished the last few chapters. As always, I would love to read your reviews, if you would like to leave me some! :-)**

**~P~O~T~C~**

**J**ack had been securely locked in the brigg of The Commander as soon as everyone had gone aboard, his feet shackled and wrists bound by chains that were attached to the inner wall. Unable to move, he waited, listening as the ship came to life and started to glide through the water, her timbers creaking as she went.

Two armed crew members stood guard just outside of his cell, silently and expressionless as they kept a steady eye on their prisoner.

But Jack didn't care about this. His mind was someplace very far away as tormenting images of his dead son flashed through his mind. He could almost hear Mary-Ann asking why he hadn't taken better care of their child, why Jack could let him die in such a way. Why finding the Fountain Of Youth had been more important.

Sighing heavily, Jack's tired legs started to give way but the restraints on his wrists bit into his flesh painfully to remind him that there wasn't any room for manoeuvre. Straightening himself up again, he wondered if this had been the same cell that they had brought David when he'd been aboard.

As he continued to stare off into space, turning these thoughts through his mind, Beckett approached the cell. Jack didn't even look as one of the guards unlocked it to let Beckett in.

Beckett stood in front of Jack, grinning as he enjoyed the sight before him.

"You are all mine at last." Beckett said coldly. "It's been a long long journey for us, but we made it. This is how things were meant to end." he continued when Jack gave no kind of reaction, "You know, Jack, one could almost feel sad about this in one way. We've spent so much time playing this game of cat and mouse...I'll almost miss it. I'll have to find a new way to occupy myself, won't I?"

"And I'm sure you will." Jack said sarcastically, still not looking up.

"Yes. Of course, you are right. Now I am in a position to take business to a new level, a level I shall no doubt have a lot of fun with. I do have a few things planned already."

"So what would those plans be, ye immortal one?" Jack mocked.

Beckett hesitated for a moment, "Well I suppose as you will not be here to get in my way for much longer, I can share this with you." he paused and began to pace within the cramped space. "There is a disease spreading. A disease which originated from the likes of yourself, Jack. Passed on to others, it has been the ruin of the world in which we live. Of course, I am talking metaphorically, and the disease I talk of is piracy, scrounging, and being lower level members of society. I plan to eradicate this disease Jack by continuing to send said unworthy persons to the gallows. Pirates and all those who have had dealings with them. But of course, there is one other course of action that will completely clean up the ill-begotten ways. It seems to me that it is the poor who are driven to such acts, therefore, despite past involvement or not, they must also be...cast away, as it were."

Jack looked up then, meeting Becketts eyes, "So you are going to kill _everyone_, even the ones who have nothing to do with us pirates, just because they are poor?"

"Poverty is the very root of the problem, it drives people to crime. Pull the problem up by the roots, and all of those things can be prevented. So to answer your question, yes, they _all_ have to go." Beckett grinned to show he was feeling proud of his scheme.

"What about _your_ crimes? I may be a pirate, I may have run my sword through many a man who has stood in my way...but to kill people, just in case they _might_ become something? You go against everything that you once stood for. What you are doing...what your going to do is wrong according to your _own_ laws."

Beckett let out an amused snort, "You should hear yourself right now! It's very un-Jack like. You talk as if you actually care for these people."

"Your talking about murdering the innocent people the Navy are supposed to protect! That's what you signed up for, isn't it? What you are proposing is no different to what pirates would do, so how does this make you better then any of us?"

"Nobody is innocent!" Beckett snapped.

"My son was innocent! He committed no crimes, yet he was killed, only because he'd spent time on my ship."

"Oh please! Do you have to insist on talking about that weak, pathetic little..."

"Don't you talk about him like that!" Jack yelled, straining against the chains as if he were trying to lash out at Beckett. But of course he couldn't, and winched as the irons pinched his skin.

"Touch a sore spot, did I?" Beckett laughed.

"You are one sorry excuse for a bastard!"

Beckett stopped pacing, and came to a halt facing Jack, "Now, now. Is it really necessary to use such a word?"

"Oh yes, I think it is."

Suddenly Beckett threw a punch which hit Jack square on the chin. The pirate yelled out in pain as Beckett stood back as still as a statue. "I may be a bastard Jack," he said, "but I'm the bastard that is powerful and immortal. The one who is going to watch you hang. The one who is going to savour every last second of seeing your last breath leave your scavenger body, just as I savoured that very last moment of your son's pointless existence!"

With that, Beckett left the cell, leaving Jack on his own once more. _So that's what hes up to_, he thought, _slaughtering all of those innocent people was the evil spoken of in the prophecy_.

But now with David dead, there was no father and son team to put a stop to Beckett's awful plan.

**~P~O~T~C~**

"We can't find 'em!" Pintel shouted to Barbossa as he and Ragetti returned from a trek across the island, "The trees what we're supposed to get back through; they're gone!"

Barbossa sighed and took a silent moment to contemplate what this meant for them. Not only had the entire crew of the Black Pearl been marooned on this island, they now had no way to get out through the portal to light a fire which might alert any passing ships to their predicament, though he very much doubted that there would be any sailing vessel all the way out here anyway. But still, it had been their only hope, and now even_ that_ was gone.

"How we supposed to get away from 'ere now?" Ragetti asked, his tone desperate.

Barbossa threw his arms up in exasperation, "How should I know! I don't have all the answers, Master Ragetti!"

"But you used to be the Captain, you know, before Jack." Pintel stated cautiously.

"Yeah, so your supposed to get us out of 'ere!" Ragetti added.

"Well, I'm very sorry to disappoint you all, but it's not as though any of us have had the misfortune to be in this situation before! I've never come across the likes of those magic trees, or whatever the hell they are! Maybe there are more somewhere else on this god forsaken island, or maybe there are fairies that will show us the way out!" Barbossa snapped sarcastically.

Pintel and Ragetti exchanged a quick look, "Well then I guess we'll keep lookin', just in case." Pintel said sensibly as not to enrage Barbossa further. He pulled at Ragetti's arm and they started to walk away.

"You think there are really fairies here?" Barbossa heard Ragetti ask his friend.

Pintel gave his companion a clip round the head, "Of course not you idiot!"

Barbossa shook his head at the pair before gazing around at his fellow ship mates. After Beckett and his crew had left with Jack, they'd decided to make their way back down the mountain to investigate the fountain further, but of course, without the goblet, Jack and an alive David, nothing more was to be gained from it.

The only advantage of trekking back down to this spot, was that it was cooler besides the waterfall, and of course, the thirsty pirates had enjoyed drinking the fresh water.

Eventually Barbossa gazed upon a very solemn looking Gibbs who was sat besides a lump covered over with an old jacket someone had offered up. It was David's body underneath. Gibbs had insisted on moving him down here until they could decide what to do with him.

Gibbs had certainly taken the boy's death to heart, and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the spot where the body was lay. Barbossa slowly approached him, patting a hand on Gibb's shoulder as he came to a stop besides him.

"He was too young to go in such a way." Gibbs said softly.

Barbossa sighed, "You know there are many who believe that once a man's time is over, his soul begins a new life elsewhere."

Gibbs looked up at him now, "Could that really be? You died once, did anything like that happen to you?"

"I can't say that it did, as such. I remember an empty space filled with greyness. And it was quiet, dead quiet. It felt as though I was running, searching for something. But there was nothing there. Nothing at all. I think I was expecting to find myself in hell as punishment for me crimes. Fire, heat, the devil. But this was worse, like being lost in nowhere." he paused for a moment, remembering how this had felt, "But the boy, he'll be someplace else. He was innocent enough to be rewarded with a restful eternity. I think you can find peace in that."

After that, Barbossa left Gibbs to his thoughts. It would be getting dark soon, and already some of the crew had began to light fires around the base of the mountain so they'd still be able to see when the blackness set in. Morale was low, the atmosphere thick with hopelessness as they faced an uncertain future.

**~P~O~T~C~**

Gibbs woke suddenly. It was still dark but the fire nearest to him was still alight, albeit with shorter flames. Uncomfortable with the position in which he was lay, he sat up and rubbed a hand over his dirty face.

The loudest sound he could hear was the rushing of the waterfall, and after glancing around with a squint he could see the outlines of the crew in the dark, all fast asleep, a few snores coming from here and there. He then turned his head and found himself focusing on the jacket-covered body again. It was still very hard for him to come to terms with what had happened, and he'd felt that even in the short time that he'd known the boy, that he'd grown extremely fond of him. Not ever having a son of his own, he found himself wishing, that _if_ he'd ever had one, he'd hope he would turn out to be just like David.

He knew that they would have to bury the body tomorrow, as it wouldn't keep for long in the heat of the day. It would be a sad moment, for sure, and he wished, at the very least, that Jack could be here with them to say goodbye. It seemed mighty unfair that a father shouldn't get to see his son off.

Just as he was about to turn away and get back to sleep, Gibbs noticed something move by the body. He slowly got to his feet and edged his way over to get a closer look.

There walking on top of the jacket, was a white crab. "Get off of him!" Gibbs shouted angrily at the creature, but it stopped still and appeared to be staring right at him, refusing to budge. Annoyed, Gibbs started to swing at it with his hand, but suddenly felt someone grab him by the wrist tightly, stopping him.

Turning his head, Gibbs noticed that it was Barbossa who had joined him. He was staring incredulously at the crab.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked confused, but was surprised when Barbossa started to chuckle.

"I should have known that our paths would cross again!" Barbossa continued to laugh.

"What are you talking about?" but before Barbossa could answer, the crab quickly scuttled off the jacket and onto the ground just ahead of them.

There was a strange squelching sound, and the crab appeared to be getting larger, stretching out before their very eyes, whilst quivering violently.

Gibbs gasped at the grotesque sight and took a few steps back, but Barbossa remained where he was, a look of sheer amusement on his face, as the creature continued to mutate at a rapid rate.

The other pirates had been woken by the disturbance and were now gathering behind Gibbs, curious as to what was manifesting in front of them.

As they watched the shape grow, the colours changed from white to grey to black and then brown as though textured boiling lava was being mixed together.

Eventually the shape turned into the form of something recognisable. A woman. Once her transformation was complete, she stood naked, a shadow blocking out the view of her face. She stepped out so that the light from the fire would allow everyone to see her properly.

"I don't believe it!" Gibbs exclaimed, "Calypso!"


	27. Hidden Treasures

Calypso stared at the bewildered crew for a few silent moments before turning her gaze upon David's body, a sad expression painted her face.

"Im shouldn't av gone like this." she hissed in her thick accent. "Damn that Jack Sparrow, not takin' better care of the most precious treasure of 'em all."

"For once, I don't think that it is Jack that should be blamed. The young man fell foul to Cutler Beckett's plan to get to the fountain of youth." Barbossa said.

Calypso turned to face him, "If you all 'ad left well alone, and not come here!" she snapped. "You do not know what you 'av unleashed. I av seen the future, and Beckett will take life from many innocents. You all must stop 'im."

"Well, that seems to pose somewhat of a dilemma." Barbossa said, "You see we are trapped on this island, and furthermore, we have no ship to go after him."

"Yeah, anyways," added Pintel bravely, "that propecy said that it 'ad to be Jack and David that's supposed to stop Beckett, and now Davids dead."

Clypso glared at Pintel for a moment, then her lips curled up into a smile, "Nothin' really dies. Not on dis island. There is the power here to bring is life back."

The crew exchanged puzzled looks before Gibbs spoke, "If it's the power of the fountain that you mean, then that is no option. The goblet to drink from it is lost..."

"The fountain of youth is not the only treasure on dis island." Calypso interrupted, growing serious again. "You are blind to what 'as been shown to you." she then scanned the faces of the confused group.

"He...he can still be brought back to life?" Gibbs asked.

Calypso smiled at him, "Yes im can."

"How?" Barbossa enquired.

"In same way I did for you." Calypso took a step closer to Barbossa. "You av been here to dis island before, Barbossa. Dis is where I brought you back from the dark place."

"I cannot remember that." Barbossa said confused. But Calypso ignored this, and instead, she walked closer to the edge of the water and continued to make her way down the bank, curious eyes following her every move. It was starting to get lighter now so it was easier to observe.

Suddenly she stopped and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath that arched her back before slowly raising both of her arms out to in front of her, palms facing outwards with outstretched fingers, then held still.

"What's she doin?" Ragetti whispered to Pintel.

"Ow should I know!" Pintel snapped.

After a few moments, a moving white shape came into view downstream, getting closer. It's strong muscled legs moved through the water's strong current with ease.

The unicorn whinnied as it approached Calypso, and ground to a halt, it's head lowering as if it were bowing to her.

Calypso then opened her eyes and smiled at the beautiful beast. She then made a gesture to it with her hand, an invisible command for it to climb out of the water and onto the bank.

Once it had pulled itself onto the grass, water ran from it's coat as if it were hot wax dribbling down the side of a candle. It stood waiting, until Calypso moved, making her way back over to the pirates. It followed her obediently until they reached David's body.

"The unicorn is most powerful. It as lived here undisturbed for hundreds of years, and is innocence and purity." she reached up and slowly ran her hand down it's pure white muzzle, "They is born from magic most old, and they can save what has to be saved to keep life's balance.

"One touch from is horn can both give, and take life. It is it's destiny to save im boy. That is why im 'ere."

"Wow." Pintell exclaimed, but some of the others looked unconvinced.

Calypso then bent down and pulled back the jacket that was covering David revealing his lifeless face which had gone a chalky white with patches of blue and grey. His expression looked strangely peaceful, his eyes closed as if he were just sound asleep and lost within a pleasant dream.

Casting the unicorn a quick glance, Calypso took a few steps back, letting the creature move in closer. As if guided by some instinct, it lowered it's head towards the wound that had caused the boy's death, and touched the point of it's horn upon the dried blood that covered the area.

For a few moments nothing happened. The unicorn stayed completely motionless in that position, looking like a beautiful marble statue as everyone watched on.

Just as it was beginning to look like a waste of time, a feint noise rose to everybody's ears. It sounded like a finger being traced along the rim of a water-filled crystal glass, a high pitched, but not uncomfortable humming.

Then the unicorns horn started to glow and sparkle as if it were encrusted with millions of diamonds, getting brighter by the second.

The light suddenly became so intense that the pirates had to turn away and cover their eyes with their hands, some of them cursing as they became completely bathed in it's impossible brightness.

What seemed like forever passed in this way, becoming more intolerable, until finally, it started to dim enough for them to turn their focus back to what was happening.

When the unicorn's horn had finally extinguished itself, the creature moved to the side, and an amazing sight behold them all.

David was in a sitting position, staring at his hands and arms as if he had never seen them before, or at least, hadn't ever expected to see _anything_ ever again.

Gibbs with no hesitation, walked towards him, "David?" he said softly, still not quite sure how to comprehend what had just happened.

David slowly lifted his head to meet the old man's eyes, "What happened? H...how did I get back?" he was obviously quite dazed and confused, but Gibbs figured that anyone who'd just been brought back from the dead would be, and with good reason.

Calypso, who at some point had covered up her modesty by putting on the jacket that had before covered David, stepped close to the boy. She bent down slightly and gently took his chin in her right hand, encouraging him to look at her. "How you are back 'ere is not what is important. What is important is that you must stop Beckett before im can do the damage warned of in the prophecy."

"I..I don't think I can.." David said.

"You must!" Calypso snapped.

"Wait!" Gibbs yelled to her, "Give him a few moments to recover before you start putting all of that onto his shoulders. Besides, your forgetting that we have no way to go after Beckett!"

Calypso simply grinned at him in response, whilst David looked around at the watching crowd. "Gibbs," he said in a worried tone, "Wheres my father?"

Gibbs sighed heavily before answering, "Beckett took him."

"Where?"

"They are sailing back to Port Royal. Hes planning to..." here, Gibbs trailed off, unable to get the rest of the sentence out.

"Hang him." David realised, as sadness crept into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, kid."

"We have to go after them! We have to save him!" David yelled as he got to his feet quicker then anyone might have thought possible this soon after his ordeal.

"We can't go after them." Barbossa said, "Beckett and his men closed up the portal, we are trapped here. I'm guessing they would have taken possession of the Pearl, as well. Theres nothin' that can be done."

"But you can still sail eternity from a golden shore." Calypso said.

All eyes turned their attention back to her, as the line of the clue they'd got from the other island sparked a memory.

"We never had them clues figured out." Barbossa spoke up.

"Go through that waterfall. It will become....clear." Calypso said, her grin widening even more.

Everyone shared a confused glance at the water cascading down the mountain side, but David rushed towards it, hurling himself into the fast moving water and began swimming through the thick wet curtain.

"David, wait!" Gibbs yelled, and he flung himself off the bank and followed behind, a few more of the crew joining him soon after.

"C'mon! Lets go see what's there!" Pintel said to Ragetti excitedly, and they too were off in the water.

Barbossa stayed on the bank and gave Calypso a dubious look, "Is there really somethin' in there that can help us?"

"Yes, Barbossa. I think it is something you will like very much."

"Well if its all the same with you, I'll be stayin' dry right here just in case it turns out to be another wild goose chase."

"Suit yourself." she said, flashing him another grin.

They stood there in silence for a few moments before Barbossa spoke again. "You said this is where you brought me before when I was dead." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"Yes. You were revived the same way."

"But, I thought that you were able to do that by your own hand."

Calypso chuckled a little, "I have a lot powers, but not that. Though that would 'av bin easier."

"Why don't I remember being here?"

"Because one power I do 'av, is to take a memory. I did not want you knowing of this place back then."

"You took away my memory!" Barbossa snapped, feeling cheated upon hearing this revelation, but before anything else could be said, there was a strange creaking noise coming from the waterfall.

As Barbossa, Calypso and the crew members that had remained on the bank looked over, a shape suddenly pushed it's way through the water. As more of it appeared, it became obvious what it was going to be.

The white ship moved slowly as the water fell onto and around it, finally getting free from it's hiding place. The figure head was a carving of a mermaid, matching those that they had seen on the fountain of youth.

Barbossa stood open-mouthed as the ship eased a little further down river and got nearer to where they were stood on the bank. He noticed that the ship's name was carved into the wood up near the mermaid. The Eternity.

Suddenly, as Calypso had promised, everything suddenly became clear. "Sail Eternity from a golden shore!" Barbossa chuckled, "Shes beautiful!"

"Hey!" came a shout from the deck. Barbossa looked up to see Pintel leaning over, "Climb aboard! Quick!"

Barbossa turned quickly to Calypso again, "Will she get away from this island? With the portal gone, I thought we had no way off."

"She can get through." Calypso smiled.

"Lets go!" Barbossa then yelled to the others who began to climb up ropes that Pintel and Ragetti were throwing over the side, and scrambled aboard.

"Will you be joining us?" Barbossa asked Calypso.

"I 'av something I must do. Leave me 'ere." she said, her face suddenly growing serious.

"Then we'll be seeing ye." he said grabbing for one of the ropes.

"Barbossa," she said, remembering something she needed to tell him, "in the cabin David will find what im and Jack need to defeat Beckett."

"Okay. Thanks, Calypso. We will not forget what you have done for us." with that, he climbed the rope up to the deck.

"I only opes you can succeed." Calypso said to herself as she watched the Eternity sail off down the river.


	28. Port Royal

One minute they were sailing down the wide river that ran through the island, the bright greenery like walls on either side, and the next, they passed through a shimmery, almost completely translucent veil, and then they were on the open sea, free of the Island at last.

"That was weird!" Pintel said looking around at their surroundings once they were through what must have been another portal.

Barbossa seemed unperturbed at what had just happened, and kept a steady confident hold of the wheel, steering onwards, whilst everyone else just looked relieved to be on their way. It felt as if they'd been trapped on the Island forever. A strong wind had caught well in the Eternity's sails and she was gliding along at a good speed, the smell of the fresh air breathing over her crew.

David and a few of the others leaned over the rail staring incredulously at the place they had left behind. It was just as it had looked when they had first happened upon it, it appeared to be that small island again, hiding it's true secrets behind invisible gateways.

"Wonder if we coulds get back in there one day." Ragetti said softly.

"Who would want to?" Pintel replied, "Glad to see the back of that godforsaken place. Can't drink from the fountain now anyways!"

"Maybe we could search the water for it if we cames back." Ragetti added.

"You'll never find it now, it would be a fools errand. Not to mention that some things are just better left alone." Gibbs said thoughtfully. "We've already interfered with such things enough, now we need to take care of putting things right, for the sake of anyone who will feel the wrath of Beckett if he gets his way." he then looked at the faces turned his way, "We have a long journey ahead of us, I suggest we all get back to our duties."

As everyone went away to do their work, Gibbs walked over to David, stopping by his side. "I'll go below deck and see if there is anything helpful on board, though goodness knows what we'll be able to defend ourselves against Beckett with."

"Thank you, Gibbs." David said, "For everything." he managed a smile and Gibbs returned it with one of his own.

"You're welcome, kid."

"Calypso said you'll find what ye need to defeat Beckett in the cabin." Barbossa's voice suddenly boomed from behind them, causing them to turn around to meet his gaze. They noticed that Cotton had now taken up the position at the helm.

"Well I guess that solves a problem or two." Gibbs said happily. With that the three of them made their way to the cabin, feet drumming on the white wooden planks that made up the deck.

When they opened the cabin doors, they found it to be decorated all in white, too, strangely no dust in sight. Who had kept the ship so clean? But that didn't really matter right now.

Much like any ship cabin, there was a desk near the back, on which the three of them could see two shiny blades glinting in the light that shone through the great rear window.

~P~O~T~C~

It had been a long few days at sea. David sat motionless in the cabin, staring down at the two silver swords that lay atop the white table. They were magnificent weapons, sharp enough to slice a man in half with minimal effort, he'd wager.

The handles were a pearl white finish, smooth looking like the shiniest marble. Upon the blades there were some etched symbols; possibly some obscure language that he or none of the other crew members knew to be able to decipher, and even more astounding, on each of the handles were matching engravings of a small bird; a sparrow.

They were the only weapons they had so far found aboard the Eternity, besides from the standard cannons on deck. But what could be so special about these swords that could destroy an immortal? Where they made with some kind of magical enchantments?

Sighing, David leaned back in the simple white chair and closed his eyes. He thought of his grandfather. Why hadn't he told him more about all of this? Did he know about these swords and the ship he now sailed on? Maybe if he'd let him know more he would have been able to stop all of these terrible events from happening, and somehow have prevented the Navy from taking his father.

Jack. He wondered if they had any chance at all at reaching Port Royal in time to save his life. The Commander had had a good head start. If Beckett had wanted to hang Jack the very moment they arrived, then it might already be too late. That is if he even decided to wait until they got there. Maybe he'd indulged himself with a hanging aboard the ship. David had once heard that it had been known for pirates to be hung off of the main masts if their captors didn't possess the patients to wait until they had reached the shore and the gallows.

And if by some miracle, Jack was still alive at this very moment, David wondered if he were in pain, or if he was thinking of his son, even if he believed him to be dead.

~P~O~T~C~

Jack sat silently on the floor of the familiar cell; the very same one that he'd once been set free of by the young William Turner. But there would be no such luck for him this time.

Firstly, the Navy had taken no chances with their prisoner, Jack was not only locked tight within the confines of the cell, but cuffed in wall mounted irons, very much like he'd been on board the Commander.

He had nothing left to do now but await the fate that was surely coming to him. Upon their arrival back at Port Royal a mere few hours ago, Beckett had already ordered the gallows to be erected and everything set up so that Jack's execution could go ahead tomorrow afternoon right before sunset.

Though he'd once hoped that there was a chance that his life would end in an entirely different way, Jack knew deep down that this was the only end for most pirates to meet. It was too late to take back that in which way, his life had shaped his own destiny.

At least there was one relief that death would bring; an end to his feeling of grief.

The silence was loud here in the darkening prison, and for whatever reason, all but one of the other cells were vacant, but the painfully thin pauper who occupied it, hardly stirred. Jack realised that it was the people like that who would be slaughtered under Beckett's new planned regime, regardless of their crimes or if they'd even committed any in the first place. Culled for no other reason then existing un-wealthily. Beckett was a fool to think that it was only the poor who were misguided enough to be doomed to a life of crime and debauchery, for the wealthy could also be corrupt thieves, scandalous in their glutinous ways. The power hungry were far more dangerous then a poor man who steals food to keep starvation away.

But Beckett could not stand the thought of sharing his world with those who did not meet his own personal standards, and he had made up his mind that they were to be rid of. Now that he was immortal, no one would ever have a chance of fighting him back. It was to be as if the devil himself had risen, ready to forever torment souls.

Jack also pondered the whole prophecy business. Even though he and David had so obviously failed, why had he been fated to stop all of this in the first place? After all, like Beckett had even reminded him, he was a pirate, so why would someone with a whole lifetime of total disregard for others, have been meant to try and help innocents?

But this of course, was just one of the many questions he would never get an answer to.

Fearing that he may go mad with these thoughts, if only a short time left to live, Jack leaned his head back to the cold stone wall and closed his eyes, praying that the unconsciousness of sleep would come and take him far away, if only in his dreams.

~P~O~T~C~

Finally Barbossa had some good news for the crew, "We can't be far off now." an experienced pirate, he seemed to be very certain of his navigational skills, and luckily, he was right as soon there were shouts of "Land hoy!" from the crows nest.

As they got nearer, most of the pirates recognised the familiar sight immediately. It was certainly strange for them to be back here again.

Barbossa, back at the wheel, was taking them on a careful route, so that they would remain out of sight as much as possible to anyone at the port, though it was impossible for them to hide the ship completely, in fact, they had a clear view of a few other ships that were docked, including the Commander and the Black Pearl. "Drop the anchors!" he shouted when they were close enough, "We'll have to go in the boats from here!"

As the boats were launched, David was starting to get worried as he stared out across the water, "We're probably too late..."

"Don't say that!" Gibbs told him, "They had under a days head start which must mean they would have arrived back here in the early hours of this morning, they wouldn't hang anyone in the dark, Beckett will want to make a public display of Jack. The town's folk will be encouraged to go and watch. It's nearly mid-afternoon now, if anything, we might be just in time..."

David hoped that Gibbs was right, but there could still only be a matter of minutes for all they knew. Time was not on their side. Quickly he went back into the cabin and carefully sheaved the two swords. It wouldn't be easy to carry them both on his person, but it was the only way to guarantee their security.

Once in the boats, they rowed as close to the dock as possible, but climbed out as soon as the water was shallow enough to wade through.

There was a stack of barrels and crates by a fisherman's shack, and following Barbossa's lead, everyone crouched down behind them using them as cover.

"Right, this is goin' to be tricky," Barbossa started, "the fort will be heavily guarded, so I suggest we get in by...."

David wasn't listing to Barbossa's proposed plan. A horrible gut feeling told him that he had no more time, and had to act now. Without further delay, he ran, fast towards the main town. He ignored the shouts from the other crew members, who urged him to go back to them.

Within a few minutes, he saw a man pulling a horse along by it's reigns. Quickly David pushed the man aside and mounted the black horse. He dug his heals into the horse's belly, urging it forwards. It shot through the town like lightening, people staring as they cantered past.

A drum-roll somewhere up ahead caught David's attention and he headed in the direction of the sound, the horses hooves clattering on the ground noisily.

Though he knew he had no plan to speak of, he approached the fort without slowing. Two Navy crew members stood either side of the entrance, but the huge wooden door was open wide as spectators piled through for the execution of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Women started shrieking, and their male companions helped them out of the way quickly as David's horse galloped through, the guards were able to do nothing, taken completely by surprise as they were.

But the path was not completely clear for David. The crowds were packed more tightly within the fort and he had to slow down until people moved from his way, but now he could hear the shouts of the increasing number of Navy officers who were gaining on him. Then came the rifle shots, missing him narrowly, but causing chaos all around. There were screams in every direction amongst the mass of confusion as David ducked from the shots atop of his steed, weaving in and out of the scrambling people, whilst at the same time searching through the crowd, trying to find what he had come here for.

At last, just up ahead, he caught sight of the wooden structure of the gallows, the afternoon sun shining so brightly behind it, he had to squint to see the silhouettes of the people stood up on the platform.


	29. Shaking Things Up

Jack had already been taken up to the gallows when the disturbance had started, but the hangman had restrained him as Beckett, who had climbed up there too for his front row view of Jack's soon-to-be death, quickly sent a few of his men out to see what was happening.

Beckett was clearly frustrated that something was interrupting this event, but hoped that his men would soon put the situation right.

Jack peered curiously into the crowd and watched as someone on horseback rode closer, but thought that he must be imagining things. There was no way he could be seeing this. Maybe he'd already died, maybe that's why he could see his son.

But no. He couldn't be dead yet, he'd surly remember the last moments, dropping, the rope tightening and choking around his neck. The last breath from the lungs.

He wasn't dead, and neither did it appear was David. A smile spread across his face, as reality set in.

"No! You were dead! What is it with you blasted Sparrows!" the shout from Beckett snapped Jack back into the moment. "Quick!" the immortal turned to the hangman, "Do it! Hang him, now!"

"David!" Jack yelled, but the huge hangman pulled Jack across the platform and forced his head into the loop. Reaching out, he managed to pull the lever just in time so that Jack could not get away.

The loud bang rang across the courtyard, the bullet from Gibb's pistol travelling towards the gallows, ripping through the rope that hadn't had chance to tighten on Jack's neck.

Jack fell to the ground and looking around, saw that they had reinforcements in the form of his crew who were pointing their weapons ready at anyone who dared to move. He wondered how they had all got here, and how David cheated death, but knew he didn't have time to worry about that at the moment. Survival was first on the agenda. He forced himself onto his feet when David came past on the horse, and stopped to face the angry Beckett.

"Fool!" Beckett yelled at the boy, "You dare to come here and fight me and my men! Idiot boy! You can't think you'll win against us?"

"Well if I was strong enough to rise from the dead, I'll be strong enough to kill you." David quickly unsheathed one of the swords and tossed it down to his father, who caught it perfectly by the handle, and held a defensive position to the officers who were trying to approach him from the side.

David held his own sword ready, which made Beckett erupt with laughter, "Perhaps you don't understand, though you may have come back to life, you can't kill me, even if your swords are of a handsome looking nature!" he mocked.

"These swords are special, they are the only ones that can kill an immortal." David stated.

"Looks like the end of the line, 'eh mate?" Jack grinned up at Beckett, whose confidence was starting to falter, even if just slightly.

"Thats absurd!" Beckett snapped, but his tone quivered, and he turned to face Commodore Richmond, "Take those swords at once!"

"So you _do_ believe me? Why else would you order them away?" David asked, but Beckett ignored his question.

The Commodore was quite unsure as to what he should do, and took an uncomfortable step towards Jack.

"He takes one more step, and hes dead." Jack said, addressing Beckett, "We'll kill all of your men first, then the way will be clear to take you out."

"Kill _him_, kill _any_ of them, it does not matter to me!" Beckett scoffed, "I'll still get away Jack!"

The Commodore, looked quite disgusted at this comment, "You'd condemn us to death, sir?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I would! You are as weak as everyone else! I don't need any of you! I'm the strongest and most powerful man here, I'll kill all of you by myself if I have to!" Beckett yelled insanely.

"Not this time, Beckett. Enough is enough." Jack said and reached up to the platform, and tugged at one of Beckett's ankles. The man fell with a thud, but managed to squirm free of Jack's grip and crawl away across the other side of the structure.

"Lets just finish this!" Barbossa yelled frustrated from behind, and he and the rest of the pirates started to fire their pistols, and lunge at the Navy officers with cutlasses. The fighting was soon turning into a bloodbath, but seeming to go in the pirates favour.

Jack had gone after Beckett with David following on his horse, but the immortal had managed to disappear from sight. David climbed down from the horse and joined Jack at his side.

With all of the fighting going on around them, they still couldn't spot Beckett. "It's good to see you son!" Jack yelled over the noise, smiling at David, "Seems it runs in the family to escape death, done it myself a few times."

"Well we're not out of this yet...but, y'know, it's good to see you, too um, dad." David managed.

"I guess I'll have to start getting used to hearing you call me that, eh?" Jack joked.

"Yeah, guess so."

Just then a limp uniformed body flew past them, forcing them to move, splatters of blood hitting them as it sprayed through the air in every direction.

"Look!" David stopped and pointed across the courtyard. He'd spotted Beckett trying to make an escape through another exit. Quickly, father and son followed after him, though they had to fight away other attackers as they went, the blades of their matching swords slicing easily at the enemy.

As they drew closer, Beckett turned and saw that he was being followed. He ran down a passageway in attempt to evade them, but still David and Jack followed.

After a short time, Jack and David found themselves at a dead end and skidded to a halt. Just as they were about to turn back, they heard laughter echo around them. Looking up, they saw that Beckett had managed to climb up onto the roof of a low building.

"For an immortal, you sure run like a coward!" Jack sneered.

"I'm no coward!" Beckett shouted in a poor attempt to defend his own pride.

"Then face us like a man!" David yelled.

"I really don't think that is necessary. My men will take care of you, they are still naive enough to carry on my orders right until the end."

"But if you don't face us, you won't get the chance to kill us yourself. Me, dead by your own hand, wouldn't that be something." Jack teased, "I'm giving you a fair chance to do just that, mate."

Beckett simply laughed again, it was deep and the sound rumbled through the stone buildings around them.

But as the rumbling grew louder, Jack and David realised that it was not Beckett causing the noise, for he too was now startled by it.

A strong vibration was felt underneath the soles of their feet, getting more and more intense, causing everything around them to shake and rattle.

There were shouts coming from the opening of the passage as people scrambled around the street, "Earthquake!" a woman shrieked.

Pieces of buildings were starting to fall all around them, and there was a yell from Beckett as the force of the shaking caused him to fall from the roof top and land just ahead of Jack and David.

As debris shattered on the ground just inches from them, jack made his move towards Beckett. Though immortal, the shocked man was unprepared for Jack grabbing him by the collar and propelling him into the nearest wall.

More stone and roofing material landed on the ground nearby, "We have to hurry!" David yelled to his father, "We need to get out of here!"

"We have to finish this first!" Jack said pressing the swords blade against Beckett's neck. The strangest thing happened then. Beckett's flesh hissed and started to blister at the touch of the cold steel.

Though the smell of the burning skin was enough to make Jack wretch, he resisted the bodily urge and instead, pulled the sword away. He watched Beckett writhe in agony as he held both hands to the scorched skin.

"I think we both have to run our blades through him, at the same time." Jack instructed his son, and they did just that.

What followed was a ghastly display. As soon as the blades were through him, Beckett's body convulsed and swelled as steam rose from every inch of him. The skin that was visible through his clothing boiled red and melted, his scream like the whistling of a wet log on a fire.

Jack and David stepped back but left the swords stuck in Beckett's rapidly self-destructing body. The odour was even more disgusting now and both Jack and David covered their noses with both hands.

They fought to stay standing upright on the quaking ground as they watched Beckett's body shrivel and blacken, before finally, the last remnants crumbled into a pile of ash. The swords fell to the ground, and Jack recovered them swiftly. "Time to go!" Jack yelled over the natural din.

They quickly ran back the way they had came, avoiding the falling brickwork and everything else that threatened to pummel them. When they had finally reached the main part of the fort, the courtyard was already a shambles. Bodies lay all over the place, those not killed by a pistol or blade, had fallen to injuries the quake had brought on.

Any survivors had already got away, as there were no signs of anyone living here.

"We're not going to make it!" David yelled, pausing and ducking just as there were more crashes, something showering them with thick dust.

"We'll be fine! We just have to get to the dock! We'll be safe in the water!" Jack shouted back, then he turned and looked into his sons eyes, "We can't give up now we've gotten this far, you hear?" They ran on for a few moments, but then heard an ominous tearing sound.

"What's that?" David yelled.

They both stopped running and looked back in the direction they had just come. A moving jagged line was chasing them across the ground. The quake was ripping it apart.

Jack and David stared in horror as the tear got wider and buildings started to fall into the ever growing gap, the rip line getting closer to where they were standing.

"RUN!" Jack yelled, tugging at David's arm, pulling him along.

As they rounded a corner as fast as their legs could carry them, David noticed the horse he'd ridden in on earlier, it was whinnying with fright., but otherwise looked unharmed. "I have an idea!" he shouted to his father, and changed direction, running to the horse. Usually it would be a bad ida to mount a spooked horse, but David figured it was their only chance to get to the dock in time. "Get on!"

Jack looked horrified at the thought of getting onto the jittery horse, but reached up to take the hand David had extended to help him up.

Once seated on the horse, Jack held tightly around David's waist. David dug his heels in and the horse bucked slightly, but they managed to stay on, then darted off.

Whilst David concentrated on controlling the horse, Jack looked back over his shoulder. The rip line was catching up with them fast now, leaving utter destruction in it's wake. It tore through dry dirt, and gravel as if it were nothing but thin paper being pulled apart. And it would soon happen right underneath them.

Jack looked to the front again, "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"We're nearly there!" David gasped, and sure enough they passed the edge of the town and could see the dock right ahead. Scores of people were clambering into boats, regardless of who owned them or who was skilled at sailing or not.

David pulled on the reigns, and the horse reluctantly stopped with such force, it's passengers nearly came flying off.

Jack and David ran the rest of the way to the dock, but as the earthquake's destruction was too near, they did the only thing they had time for; they dived straight into the water.

They were joined by others, muffled sounds of their shrieks could be heard as ears went under the water's surface. The water itself stirred angrily as the quake shook it, swirling he swimmers around and around.

Fighting against the strong current, Jack spotted David struggling under water, and swam towards him. He grabbed him tightly by one of his arms, and headed towards the surface. It was an effort with each move, their wet clothes a heavy burden, but eventually, they broke through.

Both of them gasped desperately for new air to fill their lungs, exhausted bodies aching.

Jack kept a hold of David, and swam a little further out with him.

At first David couldn't see where they were going, he was facing the wrong way and his eyes were still stinging from the water and it was easier to close them, but he felt something pulling him out of the wet, more hands grabbing him. He then felt himself being rested on a hard surface.

"Thank the lord! You both made it! We we're sure the ground had swallowed you up!" said Gibb's voice.

David then managed to open his lids, "Gibbs!" he half-smiled.

"Gibbs chuckled, delighted that his young shipmate had returned unharmed.

"Didn't think you'd get rid of us that easily, did you?" Jack said to his first mate, as he climbed into the small boat to join them. They swayed on the water quite a lot due to the after-shocks rippling through, but it felt a world better then what they'd just been through.

David pulled himself up into a sitting position and smiled at his father.

"Anyway," Jack said, meeting his son's gaze, "I have unfinished business to attend to."

"What happened to Beckett?" Gibbs asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Hes dead. For sure this time. We watched his body disintegrate in front of us." Jack informed him.

"Look! They made it back!" a familiar voice sudden said from the other end of the boat. It was only then that David noticed that Pintel was there, too, his chum Ragetti as usual was by his side.

Pintel was pointing further out. Everyone turned to see he Pearl and the Eternity waiting side by side in the distance.

"The rest of the crew survived?" David asked Gibbs.

"Most of 'em, thankfully."

"Barbossa?" Jack asked.

"Yes, him too."

Jack sighed, "No doubt he'll soon be wanting to try and steal the Pearl back from me."

David looked from his father, then back across at the ships, "Maybe you could offer him a compromise..."

~P~O~T~C~

Once back on board the Pearl, Jack thanked the surviving crew members for their help in aiding his rescue. Afterwards, he made his way over to Barbossa who was stood at the helm. "Barbossa," he said, "I have a very generous offer to make you."

Barbossa looked at Jack, scrutinising the seriousness of his expression, "Okay, lets be hearing it."

"Well, before this particular venture began, we had a little problem, that being we both wanted my ship."

"_My _ship!" Barbossa snapped.

"Whatever." Jack rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I was thinking...I'd promised you that once we'd found the fountain of youth, that I'd help find another ship for you."

"So?"

"Well, there is a very obvious solution, don't you think?"

When Barbossa simply glared blankly at him, Jack continued, "How about I keep the Pearl, and you keep the Eternity? Mighty fair, don't you agree?"

Barbossa's lips suddenly curled up into a smile, "Actually, Jack. I'd say that is about the fairest thing you've ever suggested." he held his hand out for Jack to shake, "You have yourself a deal!" he chuckled.

"Good! Alls well that ends well, 'eh?" Jack beamed.

"Ah! So if you'll be excusing me then..." Barbossa said then took the steps down to the main deck. He stopped and talked to some of the crew on his way, then they all left with Barbossa over the side rail so they could transfer into the Eternity.

"Hey! Jack yelled running as quickly as he could in their direction. He leaned over the side and saw Barbossa grinning back at him. "What are you doing?" Jack demanded, "Where are you taking my crew?"

"Sorry Jack, but our deal didn't stipulate that I couldn't take a crew for me own; a crew as it happens, that was mine in the first place. So if you don't mind, we'll be leavin' now." again he chuckled.

"You....!" Jack balled his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes.

"It's okay, let them go. We've still got enough to crew the Pearl, David said as he and Gibbs joined Jack.

Jack felt his temper calm down, as he turned to face David, "And we have one more who needs to be trained up...that's if he wants to come along with his old man..." he last words came out awkwardly.

"Of course I do." David said.

Jack smiled tenderly, "You want to steer her?"

"Yes!" David replied excitedly.

Jack then barked out orders to the remaining crew so that they could get ready to set sail. The anchors were quickly pulled up and Jack let David stand at the helm.

Standing closely behind his son, Jack explained the basics to David, and they were off.

Jack smiled as they glided across the water, "Now...bring _us_ that horizon..." he whispered.

**THE END**

**THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck by this story, for reading and enjoying it, and most of all for your unwavering patience when I've been slow at updating! I just hope that you all enjoyed the ending, and I would love to hear what you thought. :-)**


End file.
